Tempest: 23 Degrees
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: In a world where dragons and humans coexist, there are six powerful kingdoms that rule the lands. Each different and unique in their own way, yet work in harmony with their neighbors. Furihata Kouki is a dragon speaker who can understand the winged beasts, what will happen if he catches the eye of the tyrannical Emperor Akashi Seijuurou and entered a forced marriage with him?
1. Degree 1: Below Zero

**Tempest: 23 Degrees**

 **Anime/Manga:** Kuroko no Basuke

 **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to its original owners!

 **Warnings:** swearing, forced marriage, M-preg, falling in love, Akashi is an emperor and has dual personalities, starvation, eating disorders, Furi being kept in a dungeon, angst with a happy ending, dragons, domestic violence, trust issues, some gore, tears, and more. You HAVE been warned!

 **Alex:** In this universe, the high schools in KnB are countries and the GoM are rulers of these countries. It's a modern, yet old world mix environment. Dragons coexist with humans and only a few are born with the ability to understand their ancient language. Italics for dragons is them talking. Same sex marriage is allowed and male pregnancies are normal. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Degree 1: Below Zero**

 _A red flower wilts without the sun_

 _Yet, it blooms under the pale moonlight_

 _Its petals peek out from the bud and slowly reaching out_

 _They uncurl and unfold in a slow sympathy_

 _It has finally bloomed after all_

 _Standing red and proud for everyone to see_

 _That time can reveal a secret beauty_

 _And, to show the world this hidden jewel._

There are six ruling kingdoms in the world that keep their people in line with an iron fist. Firstly, there was Touou, a seaside island that has the closest relations to the ocean. Fish markets would open daily at the crack of dawn with fresh catches of the day, people from all over would come to buy seafood. As one of the top port locations of the kingdoms, a lot of trading and bargaining is the livelihood of the happy islanders. There were lush botanical gardens in every major city within Touou that grew tropical flowers in pale yellows, soft pinks, crimson reds, powder blues, fiery oranges, royal purples, snowy whites, and even midnight blacks. Their beautiful island flower is the proudest mark for the people, the gorgeous symbol of their heritage. A tall, nearly thigh high bloom that curled on viridian vines and waxy leaves shaped like eggs. Six petals that spike out like a stars edge colored from a navy blue at the tips, blending into a periwinkle purple, and fading into a light azure shade. This is the pride that is literally stamped everywhere in the kingdom, it has been the heirloom of the royals for many generations. Islanders love their home, the ocean seaside porting location. It is everything they could ever want, if only their king could be the same story. No one has any friendly regarding their ruler, he's a hardass so to speak. They've seen him plenty of times, it's not like he's invisible or anything. Darkly tanned from spending an extraordinary amount of time in the bright sun, taller than most people, a sharp jawline, angular features, slim muscles, a confident smirk lazily resting on his face, navy blue locks kept in a simple cut, and dark navy irises always slanted in boredom. If the islanders could be honest, they would say he's not a great ruler. Selfish, proud, kind of greedy, a bit power hungry, lazy, arrogant, narcissistic, and a huge asshole. They collectively shiver at the thought of suffering like the people of Rakuzan, their king is not that evil. That's the story of King Aomine Daiki; at least his wife, Queen Aomine Satsuki, is a lot more tolerable and very loved by the people. Her pale skin, curvy figure, round features, small frame, bright smiles always greeting her people, silky pink hair flowing down her back to her hips, and glowing fuchsia eyes are the reasons why the islanders stay in their seaside kingdom at all.

Their complaints are nothing compared to the Yosen kingdom. It's a fortified, wall structure looming over a tundra like wasteland. The towering concrete wall intimidates even the bravest of men when met with the challenge to face the ring of steel that circles around the towns. A factory dominated landscape that is full of ashy air and people that seem to be descendants of giants. Any traveler would be weary of even traveling to such a place. If it wasn't for the amazing food and delicious pastries, no one would ever visit the kingdom. The location is no where near a sea, so there was no ports or botanical gardens to rave about. A lot of lumber, minerals, raw metals, and spare parts get wheeled in every single day without fail. This desolated area is famously known for creating beautiful objects out of cheap, seemingly useless parts. Furniture, house decorations, swords, shields, carriages, trains, and many more things can be built into artistic crafts that keep anyone outside the walls in awe. Since it's basically an impenetrable fortress, it is the best defensive kingdom of out all the six. A city that can make something out of nothing is sort of the common motto within Yosen. It became such an infamous phrase that even outside kingdoms use it to describe their neighbor. Their symbol is simple that it hurts to look at it sometimes because of the bland design it has despite their creative inventions. A shield painted in royal purple with variations of lilac shades and black with a broad sword behind it. Nothing truly special, it makes the people shed never ending tears at the rather ugly sight of it. But, it has been their royal crest for many years, they can't change it even if they wanted to. Speaking of that, there something that needs to be done about the lazy King Murasakibara Atsushi. The people are a bit hesitant to speak to such an incompetent king, it's surprising that it hasn't fallen to ruin from such a man. His towering impossible height, long limbs, muscular structure, masculine features, a bored expression on his face, purple locks tumbling on his shoulders, and indigo eyes always seem to be set a default bratty expression. He's slow minded, selfish as well, lazy, never works hard for the kingdom, fails to comprehend things, and only has interest in candy and his husband. At least King Murasakibara Tatsuya is a lot more reasonable and pleasant to have on the throne. His graceful features, angular face, gentle smile, the beauty mark that blesses his gorgeousness, tall figure, coal black hair styled elegantly, and an olive colored eye being visible since the other one hides under his side fringe. The inhabitants of the kingdom were grateful that they have a king that is responsible and intelligent.

Though, it's nothing compared to the scholarly Shutoku kingdom. That place is always crawling with small dragons due to the heavily forested villages that surround the palace. A vegetated area that is full of shrubbery, tall tress standing proudly, wild animals running about, people working on their small farms, hunters preparing their weapons for game, weird looking plants, and long rivers that sparkle with a light mist. It can also be a little dangerous just wandering around the kingdom without an experienced guide or knowing exactly where you're going. Travelers also get confused by the complex looking maze that stands behind the palace, it was a mechanism to keep intruders out after all. Tourists like going there despite the obvious possibilities by being eaten by those strange plants that have ferocious fangs or getting hunted down by an angry dragon. There were many rumors that the king is able to talk to the beasts, but no one ever got that confirmed. This area is known for the farming, the crazy maze, hunting, and teaching some the best scholars the world has ever seen. There's always some type of intelligent discovery for something or research that can help get things done easier. The kingdom has many different types of schools for people to attend to earn an education and develop a cultural way of thinking. It's a very simple place despite having such an amazing reputation amongst its neighboring kingdoms. The symbol is a bunch of forest trees colored in various shades of greens and browns along with a brightly orange cheetah running through the jungle in a quick dash. It's not the most artistic, but it's certainly not plain either. The inhabitants of Shutoku love their royal symbol since it shows that they are like cheetahs, always evolving and being efficient in anything they do. Their king, Midorima Shintarou, is the perfect example of that. Elegantly tall, slim stature, small muscles, angular features, the longest s eyelashes any woman has ever seen, black frames on his slender nose, the ever so present frown of his face, short green hair, and viridian gems gleaming behind the lens. He's a bit odd since he believes in fortunes and horoscopes, tapes his left hand like clockwork, prissy, a bit standoffish, kind of a prude, obsessive with cleanliness, aloof, and rather distant. It kind of puts his people in between a rock and a hard place with his attitude. At least he can actually run a kingdom the way a real ruler should do so in the first place. Only his husband, King Midorima Kazunari, can stand his weird antics when the people can't take it anymore. His boisterous laughter, naughty grins, cheeky teasing, pale skin, tall and slim figure, midnight black hair parted beautifully, and steel gray eyes make anyone wonder why he married their king in the first place. It's better not to ask anyways.

Kaijo is another story on its own. The golden paradise of all the kingdoms despite that it's not a seaside port like Touou. It's a more modern cityscape compared to its older neighbors, so there's no concern for any dragons lurking in a dark ally. A small metropolitan location that is constantly full of rambunctious activity and livelihoods for everyone living there. There are still large villages a bit out its borders for the people who prefer a rural life. It's known for the amount of jobs it can offer to the residents since it has all kinds of work for anyone to go to. There are impressive schools, but they're not as amazing as the Shutoku ones. The people of the kingdom don't ever starve or go hungry since there's always money running through the shining cities. Everyone in the metropolis always seems to dress finely, sings long their middle class styles to tourists visiting the lively area. It's an extremely friendly location as well, it is where a large amount of business transactions and economical movements happen successfully. Travelers absolutely love going to Kaijo due to the amazing atmosphere, everyone greeted outsiders with large smiles and enthusiasm hand waves. It's an overall lovely place to live in and full of energy that never seems to stop no matter what. Their spotlight worthy crest from the royal family is a flower like Touou's. It's a short cinnamon brown stem with small, velvety leaves that stretch towards the sky. Five round petals shaped like the ends of a spade going from a pale cream at the tips, darkening into a lemon yellow color, and turning into a marigold at the center. A gorgeous symbol for their beautiful, golden heaven on earth for the residents of the kingdom. Their ruler, Kise Ryouta, matches that glimmering image perfectly that everyone jokes that the crest was practically made for him. His fair skin, slim features, tall structure, light muscles, sharp jawline, a shining smile that always greets his guests, golden blond hair, and dark kohl lining his golden irises to make them pop. He is cheerful, a tad annoying, kind of an attached puppy like human being, shines so bright it makes anyone's eyes hurt from staring too long, possibly two-faced, possessive, and sort of tactful. He does his job if his husband pushes him to do it correctly. King Kise Yukio always made his people very weary of him since he's the exact opposite of his attention grabbing husband, the constant frowning doesn't help much either. He's a bit on the short side, muscular, sharp features that feature brooding scowls, lightly tanned skin, thick eyebrows that somehow suit him, coal black hair cropped in a spiky cut, and gray-blue irises that take on a raging angry glow all the time. The grumpy king is kind of violent especially towards that idiotic husband of his, slightly bossy, respectable, definitely worthy of praise, a bit hot-cold, tidy, brave, strong, and persistent. Their people are glad to have such good kings in their lives.

The fifth kingdom, Seirin, is a baby compared to the others that have been around for generations. Since it just started becoming a kingdom, it's mostly a bunch of large villages group together in the area with a simple palace in the center. It doesn't have academically successful schools or seaside ports or metropolitan cities or vast forests or artistic factories like their neighbors do. The residents don't complain the lack of things to do within the kingdom, it just started out after all. It'll take time for it to become independent and develop its own identity. Most of the revenue is coming from the farmers market that they hold on a weekly basis along and hosting many fighting tournaments for courageous warriors across the lands. There are some dragons that lurk about the areas, but people tend to leave them alone in order to live a peaceful life. There are enormous plantations were farmers grow delicious crops and lovely fruits under the sunny, blue skies of their homeland. Some domestic animals will run about the bright grass and in between the small forests that grow around the kingdom. The people love to work hard, see the results of it, and show outsiders the results of the labors they put so much effort into. Besides raising crops and going to the fighting tournaments, there really isn't much to do inside Seirin. It's not the most attractive spot for tourists, but it's an amazing place to settle down into for retirement. Their royal crest reflects the simplicity of the kingdom, but the residents accept with lot of pride and glee. Three diagonal lines: one stark white, coal black, and fiery red against a creamy yellow background with a small fist of cold metal embedded in the middle to represent their fighting spirit. It sort of goes with the personality of their ruler, King Kagami Taiga, an unlikely person of royalty. He stands tall and proud, tanned skin, calluses hands from helping the farmers from time to time, a smirk that sometimes turns into a cheerful grin, muscular figure, narrow features, two toned crimson hair, weird forked eyebrows, and passionate scarlet hues always glowing with a hunger to fight. His super booming voice, sunny smiles, an unexpected softy nature, fiery spirit, hidden kindness that makes his people completely melt at it, simple idiocy, and an obliviousness that shocks everyone into being stunned makes him such an amazing ruler in their eyes. His husband, King Kagami Tetsuya, is his literal better half in lots of way. He can actually speak to dragons which is rare in this day and age, he doesn't use his gift often unless the beats are causing trouble for his people. Fair skin, short stature, slim muscles, invisibility that will forever cause the residents to have heart attacks every time he "appears out of nowhere", small features, powder blue hair that is rumored to have an epic bed head, and teal eyes that never express anything. If people could see him right away or notice his presence, they would admit that he's a very good king as well. His kind nature, seriousness for important matters, polite mannerisms, bluntness, straight forward honesty, sweet smiles that he rarely gives out, a very empathetic heart, expressive emotions, and rather odd tendencies make him an excellent ruler. King Kagami and him create such a perfect duo that people swear that they can read the others mind without even trying at all, they're so perfect it's cute to see them hold hands, stupid lovebirds.

Finally, the sixth kingdom named Rakuzan that rules over the other five with a formidable will. It's not even really a kingdom, more like an empire. The largest territory of all the kingdoms, full of monotone followers that look like slaves from an outsiders perspective. It's terrifying to watch and so scary to visit that even the bravest travelers avoid going there in general. Everyone is in fearing awe over the powerful centerpiece of the world, where anyone could fall into its beautiful trap. It looks gorgeous obviously, full of rich colors and beautiful people walking through the streets. But, they go about their daily lives in a never ending cycle while achieving nothing but perfection in what they do. It's horrifying that the residents are willing to go out of their way to do things this way to satisfy their emperor. Even the kings and their spouses don't really enjoy visiting the empire since it give them an uncomfortable feeling and mixed emotions. There's a mix of large villages, small cities, and a huge mountain where the dragon's nest resides in. That is one of the many reasons why tourists don't bother with wanting to go to Rakuzan. The beasts there are feral, extremely wild, extremely ancient, larger than life, and breathe toxic flames at any type of threat. No one would ever dare wander into the mountains since it's incredibly dangerous to go alone and the dragons don't appreciate outsiders in their territory. In the center of the kingdom away from the mountain, is the towering palace that shines with crimsons and golds all over its pristine walls. A large, wide staircase looms below the grand doorway entrance that seems to mock the average person if they walk towards the castle. Their symbol is an elegant camellia blossom in full bloom, red and beautiful. Its petals are soft and delicate looking, with rich leaves colored in a deep green. In the back of the flower, is an ornate shield decorated with the baby blue and white paints of the royal family. The crest of perfection and absoluteness over the subjects in the kingdom. Despite Rakuzan's overwhelming beauty, it's emperor is a different story altogether. Everyone in the kingdom live in fear over their controlling ruler, to the point that they consider him a tyrant. They've only seen him only a few times since he keeps to himself in his perfect palace. He glows with his pale skin, short stature that somehow talks down to anyone, light muscles, a cool voice that sends chills down a warrior's spine, slim features, crimson red hair that glows eerily even in the light of day, and mismatched eyes that sharply input steel knives into the hearts of the residents of the kingdom. One is a bloody red that looks creepy while putting anyone in a state of unease and the other is a liquid gold color that seems to stare into people's souls. Emperor Akashi Seijuurou is the entity of what a proper king or ruler should look and act like despite his people's obvious fear of him. He's always calm no matter the situation, serious all the time, very insane, incredibly possessive, obsessive with perfection, brave, extremely cunning, manipulative, never loses his composure with his enemies, cold, vicious, really violent, psychopathic and never shows interest in anything at all. That is until he met a clumsy dragon speaker that changed his world for the better.

"Alright Mama, Nii-San, I'm going out to the market and explore a little." Furihata Kouki announces after breakfast with his mother and older brother.

"Be careful Kou-Chan, I know you go to the mountains, it's dangerous." She reprimanded him for what seems to be the hundredth time in a row and he rolls his eyes from the speech again.

"Kouki, you always go there. Don't you get tired of talking to the dragons?" His older brother asks incredulously as if he's expecting a different answer.

Well, there's no point for him to hide his intentions, "Okay, okay! I'll be careful, promise!"

With that, he ran off the market place where there lots of goodies and vegetables that look super mouthwatering just to stare at. He bought some meat, cheese, berries, and mint leaves for his journey to the mountains. Furihata knows he's not much to admire at: with his tanned skin, average body, awkward limbs that always manages to trip on thin air, scrawny frame, skinny figure with like no muscles for anyone to admire, goofy grin always present on his face, too small pupils, fluffy brown hair that can never get tamed, and auburn hues that scream 'normal'. His secret is that he can understand dragons, he has to keep it that way. These days, dragon speakers are very rare and extremely valued. If people found out about his talent, he'll never have a peaceful life again. He can't do that to his family, so he does anything he can to keep his secret. The brunette knows that one of the kings of Seirin can talk to dragons, but people have to leave him alone because he's royalty. He doesn't have the luxury of having that protection since he's just a simple commoner. Ever since he was little, he always explored the mountain in the Rakuzan kingdom for entertainment reasons. It was kind of an accident when he ended up inside a dragon's nest, he didn't mean to enter their territory. Either way, the beasts were really scary and super huge that he thought they were going to eat him alive. When they realized he could understand them, they let him go. The auburn eyed boy didn't even know he had that kind of amazing ability in the first place. His mother and brother didn't believe them at first until he took them to the base of the nest then, held an entire conversation with one of the dragons there. They were in shock and disbelief, but they got over it eventually. They told him that he had to keep it a secret, no matter what. Furihata understood why they said that to him, dragon speakers get kidnapped and sold in the black market for high prices. After all, dragons live very long lives and people think that eating their flesh will help with vitality. Dragon scales are also considered very high end, it can be used for medicines to treat all types of illnesses and herbal remedies. In order to avoid being hunted down by greedy humans, the winged beasts stayed into their mountain territory where no one dares to enter into except Furihata himself.

Of all things he was expecting to see at the mountain, he was surprised to see a feral dragon getting ready to attack a person, "Hey! Stay away from him!"

" _Like I'll listen to you, human. This person entered a nest without permission and for that, he will pay for it with his life!_ " The dragon roared while preparing to fry the poor man to smithereens.

"Yeah, I totally get it. He came to the nest without asking you, but he didn't know that. So, just let him go." The brunette tries to negotiate with the winged beast and it looked surprised that he could understand it.

It growled, " _Fine, dear dragon speaker. I'll let this human live, so that my kind can live in peace._ "

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you or anything?" Ignoring the fact that this person saw him talking to a dragon, Furihata went to check on him.

"Oh yes, I am fine. It did not hurt me, though it would have killed me if you had not come by. I humbly thank you for your bravery." The stranger tells him and he gets awestruck by a beautiful crimson haired man.

With a blush, he stammers, "U-Um…no problem. What's your name?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"That's funny, I thought you said that your name is Akashi Seijuurou."

"I did."

"…EH?! You're the emperor?! I'm very sorry, please forgive me for my rudeness!"

"No need for apologies, what is your name?"

"F-Furihata Kouki…pleased to meet you, Emperor Akashi."

"I see…would you like to be my bride, Kouki?"

"…Huh?"

For the next two weeks, his family was in utter chaos that the emperor casually proposed to the brunette and followed him all the way to his home. It was strange, being engaged to the biggest ruler of the entire world. A man in charge of all six kingdoms, he's the most powerful person on this earth. Somehow, the brunette who is the average amongst the average caught his eye. Maybe it's because he's a dragon speaker, that's what makes sense. He really didn't want to marry this guy at all, he doesn't even know him! His mother and older brother are in a frenzy while telling him to get married to their ruler. It makes sense, the emperor can support the three of them no problem. His poor mother wouldn't have to work herself to the bone trying to feed her growing sons. His big brother is driving himself into the ground from jumping from job to job trying to get money into the house. Furihata himself worked sometimes if they really needed the cash quick. They're were one of the few families inside Rakuzan that are below the poverty line, so they break their backs trying to work. A large lump in his throat is swallowed, he can do this, maybe. It's for his family, he can deal being tied down to the tyrannical emperor; he's afraid obviously for his impending marriage. What if the emperor is as violent and psychopathic as everyone says? He can't live a life where he's a punching bag for his future husband. But, he has to make do with what he's got for his family.

Two more weeks was when Akashi psychically hit him, across his face too! It hurt so much, the on going stinging sensation never ended. It this how their life is going to be like for the both of them? He didn't want this, he can't marry this man. Tears fall down his face as he tries to hide the bruise with his mom's makeup. It looked splotchy and barley covered up, but he'll just have to go with it. Days before the wedding, the brunette would get into actual arguments with the redhead which got him violently reprimanded for courtesy of an angry husband-to-be. Akashi hated disobedience above all else and gets pissed if anyone challenged him directly. He aspires perfection over anything in his kingdom, that's why his subjects are so puppet-like. There's no real emotion in their eyes or real smiles on their face, just blank stares and monotone lives. They're all being tightly held by their thin strings in the clasping, iron grip of a tyrant that controls them. He thinks about this on his wedding day, wearing an elaborate kimono that he feels doesn't suit him. It's gorgeous beyond belief, a pure white fabric dotted with red camellias tied by a maroon patterned obi. There is a clip that is in the shape of the royal flower in his neatly combed hair with some golden charms dangling next to his ear. For the first time in his life, Furihata doesn't want to attend his own wedding. He's about to enter a marriage to a violent, insane man that forced him into it and only desires his ability to talk to dragons. The kimono feels so binding, the obi makes it too difficult to even breathe. The hair clip suddenly weighs a ton on his head. Red rimmed eyes stare at his reflection in the mirror as one of the maids out a veil on top of his hair, that also feels like a chain than a wedding accessory. As he walks down the aisle with the emperor, the redhead kept a painfully tight grip on his waist the entire ceremony.

That's it, he's married, he doesn't believe it, "Um….Emperor Akashi?"

His new husband answers, "Kouki, you call me 'My Lord' when addressing me. What is it?"

"Right….My Lord, I was wondering of what I will do from now on?" He questions innocently.

"Absolutely nothing, guards take him to the dungeon now." Akashi orders while leaving no room for arguments.

Hot droplets fall down his face as he got picked up from under his armpits and getting carried off roughly away from the emperor, he wails out in a begging tone while struggling from the guards' hold on him, "You…you dictator! You can't do this to me! I'm your husband! No! N-No! NO~! Don't do this, please! NO!"

They threw him into the dark, wet, dank, and cold cell where he will be kept there for the rest of his days. His heart feels broken, he felt betrayed by someone that's supposed to be his spouse. He can't believe that after the moment they tied the knot, Akashi hides him from the world. Is he that ashamed of being seen with him? Then, what was the point of marrying him in front of the entire kingdom? To please his subjects by settling down with a now known dragon speaker? That seems to be the only plausible explanation for what he has to suffer like this, alone in this horrible place. He's still in his wedding clothes, not caring if they get stained from the dirt and whatever else is one the floor in the dungeon. He just wants to go home to his family, but he can't do that. His new husband told him that he'll support them, but he cannot contact them anymore. He just want to cry from the pain of his painfully squeezed heart. The brunette thinks about his mother who always brightly smiles while serving him the food she works hard to make for him and his brother. He reminisces the times where his older sibling would tease him and get overprotective whenever he decides to travel to the mountains by himself. Furihata can feel his hands tremble from the sadness and agony he feels knowing that he's forever tied to a terrible person. He can't fight for himself, he's a coward and weak willed. Is he going to spend his days in the cell in fear of his husband? That's not the happy image of the perfect marriage that he wanted for himself, all of this started when he talked to the dragons like he always did. The auburn eyed male is only worth for that rare, valuable ability and nothing else; the saddest thing of it all is that he knows that's all he is going to amount to in his brand new life with a man he doesn't love and was forced to marry in the end.

 _Furihata Kouki sobs uncontrollably for hours at the start of his unhappy marriage…_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Alex:** thank you for reading Tempest: 23 Degrees! Fluff up your feathers for more. Bye bye!


	2. Degree 2: Freezing Point

Notes: The GoM are the true rulers of their kingdoms, meaning they are the biological children of the previous kings/queens. They are addressed as Kings/Queens followed by their last name. Their spouses, even those born into royalty, are considered lower ranking and recieve the title of Lord/Lady followed by their first name. It is considered improper to address a royal without a title or first name without honorifics unless given permission to do so. Kuroko will address anyone, excpet Kagami (he calls him Taiga-Kun which is cute as hell), with the honorifc of -San because of his personality and since Seirin is a new country, everyone is considered higher ranking in his eyes despite being royalty himself. Takao will use -Chan no matter what and Furi-Chan will use -San as well since he's a commoner that married into royalty. Kagami is considered a commoner, even though he's born in an upper middle class family, because he's not royalty.

Status-up marriage/dating: Slang for marrying/dating someone of higher ranking for social, economic, or persoanl reasons. Can be seen as inappropriate or a gold-digging scam.

Alex: Hope these notes make sense for you Peeps!

* * *

 **Degree 2: Freezing Point**

 _It's been exactly three days since Furihata got married to Emperor Akashi Seijuurou…_

He sniffles as his tanned hand rubs away to drying tear marks on his face. The bottom part of his wedding kimono is starting to fray and turn ashy from the dirt inside the cell. Since he spends his days sitting in a crouched position, it's more than likely stained beyond repair. Inside his little cage had minimal furniture and a bar covered window that's about the size of a loaf of bread. There was a lumpy bed in the furthest corner of the cell, too tiny for anyone to sleep in comfortably. The mattress is super flat, incredibly dusty from many years of neglect, and had mysterious stains that he really doesn't want know where they came from. Next to the bed is a small desk with a simple lantern on top of it as if mercilessly mocking him with its fiery, hopeful looking flames in the cold nights. On the other corner is a basic toilet and wash bin that he doesn't dare use at all. All of that is what makes up his crappy home sweet home. Because he refuses to stay clean, his hygiene greatly suffers from it, but the brunette really couldn't care less. Furihata's hands grew rough, calloused, and caked in dark ashes. There were small cuts all over his palm, fingernails with dirt shoved into them from the amount of hours he spent clawing at the walls as he begged someone to save him from this horrible place. His skin lost its beautiful tanned color as it paled in comparison to white snow from malnutrition. The hue of his body turned gray from the dust floating inside the damp dungeon. The auburn eyed males' hair went from a fluffy mess to limp, straw like consistency since he hasn't washed it in days. It felt itchy and dry, he even found big pieces of dust bunnies in it one time when he was picking at his tresses out of boredom. Dark circles probably haunting his face, making it look sunken in and giving anyone the impression that he became a living skeleton. Lastly, his auburn irises went from their gorgeous honey color to a muddy brown from the never ending grief that hurts his heart on an hourly basis. He looked like total Hell, he feels like it too.

He softly stokes the camellia hair clip in his hair when a royal guard came to his cell with a simple meal of some type of meat and a piece of bread, "Hey, I brought you your food, Lord Akashi. You haven't eaten in days, you need to have something to save your strength."

His voice croaked from lack of usage and sadness, "For what?! Why? So I can talk to the dragons for him? Ha! You _have_ to be joking, I rather starve. He took me from _everything_ I've ever known. My family…friends….my home. I want to go home! I miss my mama and big brother. Can I go home now?"

"Look kid, I feel bad and all…but, you can't go home. Not anymore now that you're Emperor Akashi's husband. What do you want from me? So…do you want the food or not?" The guard roughly tells him while trying to figure out a way to comfort the poor mousy boy locked up in a cage.

"N-No…..you can have it, I don't want it." Fuirhata manages to mutter out then, tucks his head into his arms and knees as a way to completely shelter himself from the cruel world outside the cell.

From under his arms, he studies the guard eating the food hungrily. He's tall, broad shouldered, lightly tanned skin, small muscles, sharp features, a permanent scowl on his face that makes him feel a little intimidated, coal black in a messy style, and stormy gray eyes that always glare at everything as if they have committed some unspeakable crime against him. The brunette doesn't know how he feels with this guy just sitting there outside his cell, he recognizes his face though. Sir Nijimura Shuuzou, one of the best knights in Rakuzan and his husband's most trusted companion. They have somewhat spoken a bit before during his rushed engagement to the emperor. The knight is rough around the edges, loud, angry all the time, grumpy to the point that no one believes he can actually smile, proud, stubborn as hell, a bit violent, and swears every five seconds. Furihata constantly feels in a state of unease around this man since he hardly knows him and he is just so scary. His partner and long term lover, Sir Haizaki Shogou, is even worse than he is. The tall, muscular structured, slim framed, stone cold frown, angular features, silvery locks always looking like he fought with the wind, and ashy irises that always never fail to cause of uncomfortableness in his gut. The man gives off this murderous aura that sends shivers down his spine when they make eye contact. Those two combined is the worst possible thing to ever happen to him. He can barely handle Sir Nijimura by himself, but Sir Haizaki with him create a Spartan duo. The brunette shoves his head deeper into his own shell to avoid more problems from the both of them.

Too late, Sir Haizaki enters the room with a yawn, "What? Nijimura, you're eating his food? Damn kid, aren't ya gonna eat anything?"

He bites out, "No, I'm not hungry."

Sir Nijimura scoffs, "See? He says he's not hungry. It's not my fault if he starves or develops some freaky eating problem because he doesn't want to eat!"

"Kid, I forgot….what's your name again?" The silver haired male grunts out while rubbing his head in embarrassment for forgetting the name of the husband of his emperor.

"F-Furi-…..I mean Akashi Kouki…..and I talk to d-dragons." He whimpers pathetically with fat tears rolling down his face in a river of sadness.

"WHOA! Don't cry!"

"What did you do idiot?!"

"I didn't do anything! He's the one that started crying!"  
"Dammit, if someone sees this, the emperor will get fucking pissed!"

"It's not my damn fault that he's spineless!"  
"I fucking swear Haizaki, if I go down for this, I'm taking you down with me!"

"YOU'RE EVIL!"

"No, I'm being realistic! Goddamn! You're impossible as always!"

"I'M impossible?! You're worse than me!"

"Um….guys?"

"Haha! You wish I was worse than you, asshole!"

"Dick!"

"Don't call me things that you like!"

"U-Uh! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

Furihata twiddles his hands as a nervous habit, but somehow got the reserve to speak again, "Um….can I leave? Or am I going to be forced to stay down here?"

Sir Nijimura answers him, "Well, the public thinks that you are constantly in bed due some kind of made up illness and that no one is allowed to see you except for a few handpicked servants."

"So, I can't go home? I don't want to be married to him! He h-hurts me and locked me in here like I'm a secret when everyone KNOWS we went through the wedding because I'm a dragon speaker. I don't want to be in this place anymore and I just want to go home! WAH~!" He cries out while bracing himself in his own arms as if trying to bring himself some comfort in his horrible situation.

"Ah, damn! He's crying again!"

"I swear I didn't do anything Nijimura!"

"Whatever, just do something!"

"You're HIS guard, you should be the one to comfort him!"  
"HELL NO! What do I look like, his babysitter?"  
"WAH~!"

"Ugh….fine, I'll try! Hey, kid!"

Fuirhata managed to calm down a little, "Y-Yeah?"

A grunt courtesy of Sir Nijimura, "You're crying 'cause ya wanna go back home, right?" A nod, "Okay, well…..you can't go home, but maybe you can convince him to let you see your family."

"B-But, he's the emperor and I can't ask that even if I wanted to! He probably locked me up in here because he didn't want me to escape…it'll embarrass him if his dragon speaking husband ran off for no reason." The brunette tried to give reason to the rather insane proposition.

Haizaki pitched in, "Man, you're screwed!"

The brunette wailed, "That's cruel!"

Stormy gray eyes narrow in irritation, "Ugh, it doesn't matter anymore! Hey kid, today's your lucky day."

"Um….why?" He doesn't like the sound of that.

"The emperor summoned you, looks like the Generation of Miracles are coming to the palace for a week for their monthly meeting with Emperor Akashi." The silver haired knight explained to the confused dragon speaker.

The Generation of Miracles, the nicer nickname to label the six kings of the world. Honestly, no one would've gotten away with calling them monsters or freaks. The only one that doesn't apply to the legendary name is King Kagami Taiga, for reasons that Furihata did not understand. Apparently, King Tetsuya, was originally a member of the Generation of Miracles. The brunette doesn't know the exact details, but he heard that King Tetsuya abandoned that label when he got married to the new ruler of Seirin. The others were very upset at his choice, yet they were somehow subdued into complying with his wishes. The one that was the most against the union between King Kagami and Lord Tetsuya was the emperor himself. The auburn eyed male wondered why in the world his husband would be so adamant on not giving them his blessing to their marriage until the last minute. It caused the usually mousy boy to think that there's more it then meets the eye on that particular story. The two arguing knights let him out of the cage while he was thinking about this, they led him to a large room that was extravagantly decorated and the emperor was patiently waiting for them with an unreadable grin on his handsome face. Furihata suddenly wanted to turn back and happily return to his cell if it means avoiding spending one on one time with the man he was forced to marry; the idea sounds more tempting by the second.

"You two may take your leave." Was the first thing that escaped the emperor's lips as he ordered the knights to get out.

A lot of maids walked into the room while talking over each other, "Oh my word! Look at his complexion, so ashy and dry!" More complaints, "His fingernails are rough and cracked, the dirt is caked in!" Another one chimes in, "Come honey, let's wash that dirty hair of yours!"

"My Lord?" He asks hesitantly as he was lead into the emperor's bedroom by some maids by his cracked and dirtied hands.

"Kouki, you need to get dressed finely. The rulers of the other kingdoms are coming to meet you and we need you to look your best." His husband assures him as they walk into the grand room with the servants' chit chatting about his poor state.

The brunette stutters out of bashfulness about his horrible hygiene and the unexpected gentleness from the emperor while forgetting the fact that the ladies were undressing him in front of someone he hardly knows, "O-O-Oh…That makes sense, please tell me about them."

"Of course, King Aomine Daiki and his wife, Satsuki are a wonderful couple. Daiki is a wild card if dealt with alone, so I prefer is Satsuki is by his side during our annual meetings. He often walks out sometimes and it's very difficult to get him to return on his own free will. King Miorima Shintarou and his husband, Kazunari are an unlikely pair that humor me with their company. Shintarou is a more reasonable and intelligent man than Daiki, we sometimes play shogi together whenever we have the chance. King Kise Ryouta and his husband, Yukio brighten up the atmosphere from their arguments. They amuse me every time we gather for these meetings. Ryouta is young and inexperienced as a ruler, but he'll improve in the future. His husband, Yukio, keeps him grounded when it's needed and anchors his flighty nature. I do have my….issues with King Murasakibara Atsushi since he no longer listens to me anymore, but I do not worry with his husband, Tatsuya being by his side. Lastly, there's King Kagami Taiga and I….don't particularly like him." The emperor explains quietly, gently as if talking to a small child instead of a full grown man about the other kings.

"O-Oh, why? Is he a bad ruler?" He can't stop himself from asking as the maids scrubbed harshly with scented soaps at his muddy skin and dust filled hair.

A sigh, "No….he's a great king, it's how he became king that still frustrates me."

Auburn eyes stare sideways at his husband as the maids continue cleaning him and out of curiosity in hopes that he learns more about why his husband does not like the new king, "What did he do?"

}"He was born in an upper middle class family, a very respectable one. He met the prince, Tetsuya, when they were about fifteen and they fell in love. Since Seirin was a new country back then, there wasn't any established laws forbidding commoners from marrying into royalty. When they married, Tetsuya allowed Taiga to be the king while he supported him from the background. I am not fond of seeing such an obvious status-up marriage be ignored by everyone else." Akashi grumbles as if he had been defeated and lost a great battle.

"Did you…..love Lord Tetsuya?" Hey, he was a really curious guy and it made sense of why his husband seemed so closed off.

The emperor looked stunned, "I….did, in my own way. Why do you ask so suddenly?"

Furihata felt anxious as the maids dressed him up in another kimono, afraid that he'll be reprimanded for not knowing his place, he stammers, "W-Well….the way you talked about how they got together, you looked really sad. I don't k-know much about royalty or any of that stuff, but it's obvious that you were hurt that Lord Tetsuya chose someone else over you. A-Anyone would feel upset at getting indirectly rejected like that."

The crimson haired ruler stayed quiet after that which made the brunette anxiously wonder if he overstepped his boundaries. His bloody red and golden amber eye softening a little bit while humming in thought. Furihata got dressed in a beautiful crimson kimono with camellias patterned all over in a metallic gold sheen. A rosy pink obi tied by a red sash hugged his thinning waist that made him blush in embarrassment that everyone will see the fact that he's too skinny or scrawny to leave any kind of impression. The camellia hair clip is still in his now washed, brushed hair and it shined elegantly under the waning sunset light. For once since the wedding, he actually looked like the spouse of a powerful emperor. A hand outstretched to him, he took it with a little hesitation. Akashi led him out of the room in slow, graceful strides next to him. They had not exchanged a single word since his little outburst of invading the young ruler's private life in his past in regards of his questionable unrequited love towards Lord Tetsuya. A lump grew like an ugly, twisted, uprooted tree inside of his throat while thinking that he'll get brutally punished for talking about something he knows nothing about. It makes sense, all he ever knew were books and dragons. The winged beasts provided a weird sense of comfort to him as he grew up in Rakuzan. He learned that they never had a specified gender, but are able to reproduce just like any other animal. The dragons prefer to live in their nests in peace, without any human to invade their livelihood. It's sort of an unspoken agreement between the humans and the winged beasts to never interfere with the others' lives or properties. Dragon speakers are tolerated at best, but they are still considered outsiders by the nest. When Furihata wasn't spending time with the dragons, he would lock himself in his room to read books. There something about the smell of paper and old leather, seeing black-and-white words turn a novel into a world of adventure before his eyes. It was his way of coping with the fact that he wasn't born an ordinary boy like he originally thought, he talks to dragons after all.

Not that there is anything wrong with that, but it's not recommended to spread that sort of secret around. Dragon speakers can get kidnapped and be used to lure dragons into a hunter's den, only to be used as a means to make money. Keeping his talent hidden wasn't easy, but it was necessary if he wanted to live his life as normally as possible. It was inevitable that it'll come to light one day. He revealed his dragon speaking nature in front of someone he didn't know to protect them from the winged beasts, now he's married to the man that he saved. What an ironic twist of fate. His ability that he kept secret for so long is the thing that landed him in this situation in the first place. All in all, he felt scared when Akashi suddenly stopped in a small room filled with large mirrors before the entrance of the palace where their guests are patiently waiting for them. It didn't matter how they will be kept waiting, the emperor had always been the exception when it comes to the countries monthly meetings. He could have them wait for six hours and they would still comply with his wishes. The brunette thinks that this might be because Rakuzan is the first country to form its own political, economic power with the willpower of extremely stubborn elites that overwhelmed their enemies with their wealth and influence that lasted many centuries. It stayed as the strongest kingdom for years and years without missing a single beat. Auburn eyes study the reflections in the mirrors instead of looking at the actual physical being that is his husband. The crimson haired male gazed at him firmly with an eerie smile on his handsome face that made the dragon speaker shiver inwardly to try to not show any fear at all.

"Kouki…" Akashi spoke up first.

"Y-Yes?" He asked while bracing himself for anything.

A rough squeeze that nearly cut of all circulation in his wrist, "Remember, address the kings by their last names only. Their spouses are also kings, but you may call them lords or lady. You may call them by first name without these titles if they grant you permission. Understood?"

He nods quickly with some tears in his eyes because of the pain, "Y-Yes, I understand, My Lord."

"Good, I'm glad that we reached an agreement. I do want you to make yourself useful by befriending my allies' spouses, it'll make things easier for you if you obey me." Heterochromia irises stare down at him somehow despite their similar heights, Furihata trembled in utter fear at the thought of what might happen to him if he disobeys or makes a bad impression.

"Y-Y-Yes….My Lord." He answers, the grip on his wrist was gone and was replaced by an arm wrapping around his waist.

Akashi gave him a smile so unbelievably sweet that the brunette knew was a cover up to hide his true nature in front of their important guests, "Wonderful. Now, do not look so glum Kouki. You are my lovely husband that was excited to spend your life with me."

Auburn eyes stare at him in terror as he attempts to give a simple grin, "Yes, I am very happy to be married to you, My Lord. Forgive me for my bad expression, let's go…We can't keep our guests waiting."

The crimson haired male appears pleased by his response; he lets out a relieved sigh that he managed to escape a horrific situation. They walked into the entranceway where the kings and their spouses chatting quietly to each other, with a few exceptions that are definitely not using their indoor voices. A dark skinned, blue haired male glares at him while the pink haired woman next to him gave him a pleasant grin. There's an overwhelmingly giant purple haired king with a black haired beauty by his side, he's lazily munching on various snacks at a slow pace. A grumpy look black haired male that looked like he doesn't want to be there with a ridiculously beautiful blond man crossed his arms as if trying to not scream out in a bloody rage. Another black haired male is happily talking to a taller green haired one with a mischievous grin on his face that makes anyone think he's up to something devious. For some reason, a redhead stood there a little bit behind such an intimidating group holding a rather one-sided conversation with some invisible person. He noticed that his husband went off to greet their guests as he wondered about the strange king that's all alone. It was odd since King Tetsuya is supposed to show up like all the other spouses as well. It wouldn't look good if he did not come to the meeting. But, that wouldn't explain why King Kagami is by himself and talking to thin air. He decided not to think about it too much as he thinks back on how to properly address the queen and kings. The Generation of Miracles are considered the true rulers of their countries and whoever they marry are considered kings or queens in their own right. But, those spouses will inherit the title of lord or lady since they considered lower ranking than their country's king. Furihata did not understand those rules, but they made some sense.

"Lord Akashi." A quiet voice interrupts his train of thought.

"AH!" He screams out in shock that he hopes that no one else heard, but he wasn't born that lucky.

"Damn Tetsu, don't sneak up on Akashi's husband!" King Aomine yells out as if he has been saying that for years.

A light blue haired, blue eyed male ghostly appears in his eyesight, "Forgive me, I have a rather low presence and it takes some time for people to notice me. I am King Kagami Tetsuya, the husband of King Kagami Taiga. It's a pleasure to meet Emperor Akashi's new husband."

The brunette finally gathers himself from his initial surprise, "U-Um…no, it's okay. It's my fault for not seeing you. You can call me Kouki, I don't mind."

"Ah, I see. Well, Kouki-San, you may call me Tetsuya if you wish." It was subtle, but Furihata swore he saw a small smile on the expressionless man's face.

"Yo, Kou-Chan! Damn, should you be out of bed? You look skinny! We're gonna eat a lot to fatten you up in no time!" King Midorima Shintarou's husband calls out to him enthusiastically as he walks up to them and wraps his arm around the brunette's shoulder in a friendly embrace.

"Kou-Chan? U-Um…you must be Lord Midorima Kazunari, nice to meet you. And, I eat plenty enough for myself" He decides to say to make a good impression on the grinning man while hiding the fact that he's actually starving himself.

His new companion pouts, "Aw~! You're too cute! Call me Kazu, all those titles are too stiff, dontcha think?"

Lord Tetsuya steps in, "Kazunari-San, please don't be so forceful on Kouki-Kun. He is very ill and must be treated delicately."

Oh, he forgotten that the emperor told the general public that he's "sick and needs bedrest" to explain why no one ever sees the emperor's new husband in the palace, "It's fine, I feel a little better now and I was able to ask my husband to allow me to meet all of you." Mind as well play along with the story as best as possible, "I wish I wasn't so sick all the time. I don't get to travel to the mountains anymore to talk to the dragons."

"Oh, right! I forgot that you talk to dragons! Tetsu-Chan and Shin-Chan also have that ability too, I'm so jealous!" Lord Kazunari whines while confirming the rumor about his husband being a dragon speaker.

"If you like to have someone to talk to about that, please come to me or Midorima-San." The bluenette softly tells him and his expression remains unreadable.

They talk to each other a little more as Furihata listens to various stories about their husbands. When they ask him, he clams up and tries to change the subject. He didn't know what to talk about, he never really spent that much alone time with the crimson haired male. They were by themselves earlier when he was getting dressed and in that mirror room, but he had been locked up since their wedding over three days ago. He noticed the shared glance they had when the brunette attempted to deviate from the matter regarding his husband. The dragon speaker inwardly wince in fear that he might have done something wrong and he'll be severely punished for it. He makes a mental note to speak to Emperor Akashi later on about that, he needs a believable excuse to escape that sort of conversation. Furihata brushes it off by saying that his husband is too busy with his duties to spend any personal time him. It sounded reasonable enough that they won't question his claim. He's a really terrible liar, so he truly hopes that his little white lie will satisfy them. They still appeared unconvinced, but didn't push for more definitive answers which he was grateful for. The emperor gracefully approached them and softly took the auburn eyed male by the hand to introduce himself to the others. He doesn't know how he feels about the six kings, they are a bit too intimidating for his cowardly nature to handle all on his own.

Lady Satsuki was nice, pretty and told him to come to her for any kind of advice that she said all of that with a wink. Lord Tatsuya is okay by his book, but a bit too mysterious and hangs around his husband a little too much. Once he finally got past the grumpy and prickly nature of Lord Yukio, he realized that the gray-blue eyed man is actually a really good guy. Too good to be tied down by his whiny, overbearing husband of his. Out of all the spouses, Furihata feels he gets along with Lord Tetsuya and Kazunari the best. He likes the quiet blunette very much because he can calm down if he ever gets used to the rather non-existent presence the man seems to possess. Lord Kazunari reminds him of his big brother, the loud overprotectiveness and cheerful grins gives him a sense of brotherly love that he had been desperately missing since his wedding. The dinner that night was a success since the kings managed to talk about whatever it is they need to discuss and the brunette made new friends that got rid of the isolation that grew in his heart. He picked at his food the whole time, he only ate a few bites to look invested in the grand feast that his husband put together. Auburn eyes gaze at the five other rulers as he anxiously sat next to the emperor throughout the entire meal. The lump he felt earlier in the mirror room returned as he watched the couples interact. King Aomine and Lady Satsuki had known each other since they were children, so they argue constantly like an old married couple. When the brash king isn't looking, she softly smiles at his idiotic antics. He stares at her like he doesn't deserve her and that she's the most beautiful woman in the world. King Murasakibara and Lord Himuro have an odd relationship, but it seems to work for them somewhat. They match in movements and behavior that they know what the other one needs, it was exciting to see for the first time. King Kise and Lord Yukio have an even stranger marriage than them that it looks like a one-sided love from the blond ruler's part. But, the gray-blue eyed male would know exactly what to say at the right moment. King Midorima and Lord Takao display a strong bond that makes him feel jealous. He spots the soft grin on the green haired ruler's face when he pretends that his husband's teasing bothers him while the gray eyed male understands his boundaries. The couple that possesses a perfect relationship out of all of them, full of love and support, is King Kagami and Lord Tetsuya. The redhead is calmed down by the blunette's presence and can read his expressions when no one else can't. The blue eyed male look happier and more open with his emotions as well. He swallowed the large lump in his throat as he grip his kimono as he questions if he can ever find a love as strong as his new friends'; but, he can't have that with a controlling and violent husband.

"Kouki, you'll stay in my chambers for the week. This is so that no one knows you stay in the cells." The emperor tells him on the way to the crimson haired male's bedroom.

"O-Okay….everyone was nice and welcoming. I think I get along best with Tetsuya-San and Kazu." He felt like he had to say something in order to fill the uncomfortable silence between them.

A raised eyebrow, "Oh? You received permission to call them so familiarly. Excellent work."

The brunette sighs in relief, "T-Thank you, My Lord. I was only doing what any good husband should do."

"I should let you know that we're only married because you can speak to dragons. Although Tetsuya and Shintarou have the same ability, I need someone with that talent by my side as a spouse." Those words were cold as ice and implanting knives in Furihata's heart.

"Of course…..I understand, My Lord." He submissively agrees as they walk into the chambers and tries to keep himself from shedding a single tear from that awful talk they had.

 _Is this his marriage from now on?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Degree 3: Tundra

**Warnings:** mentions of minor character death, cancer diagnosed minor character.

* * *

 **Degree 3: Tundra**

"You may spend the rest of the week with Tetsuya and Kazunari, you said that you get along with them best right, Kouki?" Was the first thing his husband said bright and early the next morning after the five kings of the other kingdom arrived with their spouses for a monthly meeting with the Rakuzan emperor.

"What? Really?" He had to ask to make sure he wasn't dreaming, after all, it almost feels like a privilege to receive permission to do something for himself.

A sigh, "Yes, why do you sound surprised?"

Furihata blinked, "Oh, um…I'm just so honored that you allowed me to become friends with your allies, My Lord."

"Nonsense, even if befriending them may be the only useful thing you can do besides speak to dragons…then, by all means, be friends with them." Ouch, just when the brunette thought he finally said something that'll satisfy the crimson haired male.

"M-Maybe when they leave…..you could tell me all about Rakuzan and it's history. I don't want to be the emperor's husband and know nothing about my own country." He supplied in hopes that it will at least get him out of the dungeon for a while longer.

Akashi eerily smirks, "Oh? Are you sure this isn't some ploy to escape me?"

He gulps, "N-No, My Lord…I would never-!"

The emperor cuts him off by gripping his throat, causing him to choke out in pain, "No one leaves _me_ , do you understand? I won't anyone _ever_ abandon me again!"

"M-My Lord…." Auburn eyes glitter with tears as he tries and fails to breathe.

"Answer me! Are you going to leave me, Kouki?" The hand on his neck tightens as he shakes him violently which made him whimper in terror.

A single tear falls down his face as he stutters, "N-N-No…I swear. I won't leave…"

He lets him go, "Good, I'm glad that I made that clear with you. Now, don't ever bring that subject up again or you will suffer more than you have to. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Furihata sniffles out while he goes to wash his face to make sure it isn't red from his earlier suffocation.

His hand delicately touches his neck as he looks into the mirror to check for any obvious signs of bruising. Finding none, he sighs out in relief that no one will notice a mark of violence. After all, who knows if the other kings are aware of Akashi's true nature? He rests his palms on his chest to hopefully calm down his erratic heartbeat. The brunette knows he can't get out, even if he wanted to. The emperor hates disobedience above all else, that's how he kept Rakuzan the number one country for years. Calling the dragons would be useless, Akashi will automatically figure out who did it. The winged beasts have other things to worry about like their young hatchlings and poachers out for their scales. Telling the kings or their spouses would end badly as well. Firstly, because the crimson haired ruler needs to keep friendly relations with the other countries. Secondly, how could he convince anyone that their beloved emperor is crazy? It'll be Akashi's word against his, and he'll look like the bad guy in the end. Thirdly, this is just the sort of thing that he can't easily come clean about. It's embarrassing to admit that he lets himself get hit and humiliated by his own husband. Finally, he doesn't have the power or money to do anything. He's not being negative or playing the victim, he's just realistic. There's nothing to protect him from Akashi's wrath with his low birth status, no money in his name, and zero connections to a powerful family. It wouldn't be easy to escape either when there's guards watching him like hawks every second of the day. The heterochromatic eyed male knows where he previously lived, his family, and friends as well. Who knows what kind of danger they would be in if he runs? If he went to the dragons, he'll only be causing them trouble. Even if he doesn't like it, Furihata will have to make do with the situation and solve his own problems by himself.

It's strange, wondering around the palace all by himself. Today, the brunette wore a kimono that he wasn't expecting the emperor to own. Usually, most of the clothes Akashi had are variations of crimsons, reds, whites, shades of pinks, and golds. A forest green cloth envelops his skinny figure, patterned with light yellow camellias. An obi of a spring green color tied by a rich brown sash enhances his thinning waist. He blushed again, knowing that everyone in the palace can see how bad his nutrition is. Everyone else wore elaborate waistcoats, brightly colored jackets, and freshly pressed pants donned by leather boots. Only the emperor and himself ever wore kimonos, showing Rakuzans' traditional stance in the world while presenting power from the ornate pieces of cloth. Again, like the other days, he wore the camellia hair clip in his hair from his wedding day despite it horribly clashing with his clothes due to its beautiful scarlet red hue. It makes him feel at ease, wearing it, and his husband hasn't made a move to force him to stop putting it in his brown locks every day. Furihata guesses it must be a very important heirloom or a present from an ally. He has to be careful and try not to lose such a gorgeous accessory. He looked at Akashi with curiosity dancing in his auburn eyes, why must the cold emperor treat him so kindly? It's very contradicting and confusing for him. One moment, his husband tells him he's worthless and the next, he's very gentle. The hot and cold personality throws him off balance, there has to be a reason why this is happening to him. Maybe Lord Tetsuya knows something? The brunette decides to ask the icy blue haired male some questions regarding Akashi since he knows he's not going to get answers from the emperor. But, what if his husband is willing to quench his curiosity? He doesn't want to be punished again for stepping out of the invisible line that he can't cross, a line that he has no awareness of where it ends or begins. Furihata doesn't want to push his already limited boundaries, the less he forces answers, the more likely he'll live longer and survive his own personal hell. Either way, it's better to just go ahead and ask then, deal with the consequences later. Auburn irises burn with excitement that quickly caught his husband's brief, odd interest.

"M-My Lord?" Furihata mumbles out suddenly feeling shy.

"Yes, Kouki?" Wow, he managed to capture the emperor's attention that fast.

He gulps, "Um…..tell me, why do you seem to have a contradicting personality?"

A quirk of Akashi's thin lips, "What do you mean? Please elaborate for me. I won't get angry, I want to hear what you have to say."

"T-There are times were you seem so ruthless, cold even. Like you don't even care about anyone or anything…..then, there's moments where you're kind and gentle. It can be confusing to me and I just…want to know why." There, he said it, now he anxiously waits for any kind of screaming or reprimanding.

"I see…..I have a condition that makes me this way. But, that is none of your concern. " Akashi bites back with a chilling glare.

"None of my concern? I'm your husband, I have my right to be worried."

"A right? You're only here because-"

"I can talk to dragons, I know that!"

"Did you cut me off, Kouki?"

"Yes, I did. It's about time someone did too!"

"You better learn your place, my dear or else you'll have some ugly consequences."

"Fine! Lock me back up! I don't care, it's better for me! I get to be away from you! You know what? No wonder why Tetsuya-San didn't want you! You're a dictator that always has to be in control of everyone!"

"ENOUGH!" Akashi yells out in a animalistic growl that causes Furihata to wince out in fear, knowing he pushed too far.

His hair was roughly grabbed by one hand and his chin in a another, "One more word out of your traitorous mouth and your family will suffer for your mistake."

"…N-No please, they have nothing to do with this. Just spare them, I'm the one who spoke against you." Again, just when he finally stood up himself, he is still a pathetic coward in front of a crimson lion that looks like it'll eat him alive.

"I suppose you're not so courageous when you are threatened, my dear Kouki. Let this be a warning, don't ever speak to me like that again! Do you understand?" The grip on his brown tresses tightened and Furihata just wanted to shed tears.

He bowed his head in complete submission, "Y-Yes, My Lord."

That was the end of that disastrous conversation, nothing was solved. With that, they went their separate ways on the opposite ends of the castle. Even the way the monthly meetings are set up rather strangely, it was odd when he thinks about it. The rulers sit with the emperor in a room far away from everyone else including staff, he supposes it might be something they do to avoid eavesdroppers or spies from enemies. Their spouses, on the other hand, are basically forced to wait out in the gardens or the ballroom to chat freely. They eat meals at different times from their husbands since their negotiations can go on for hours without getting food or rest. The most important rule during these meetings is to never wander away from the group, no matter what. If someone goes off on their own, the possibility of kidnapping or getting killed is ridiculously high. The brunette contemplates if Akashi would actually worry about him if someone took him away, probably not. Outside of the palace is a million times better than being trapped inside with his harsh spouse. The royal garden was lush with a intense greenery scattered about, trees bearing colorful fruit casting giant shadows over the immaculate lawn. Flowers of all different types bloom beautifully in saturated hues while releasing a quaint, soft scent that helps him relax deeply from the wonderful fragrance. There is a stone path, not a single weed in sight, leading straight to a giant pond. Its cool, crisp blue waters are still to the point of appearing like a mirror. It's shallow, he notices, since he can see various rocks on the bottom and exotic fish swimming around. There's a area a bit a ways from the pond where a large, white table and a few garden chairs are places on a wooden platform that's slightly raised a bit with a small staircase leading up to the beautiful furniture. Surrounding the platform as if encasing it in a protective bubble, is a circle of camellia bushes ranging from a passionate red to a snowy white color. The auburn eyed male is impressed, whoever put this garden together must have loved plants and had a talented green thumb. Everything seemed like something out a professional garden book or a fairy tale novel, so gorgeous and lively that it doesn't look real.

He noticed Lord Tatsuya chatting with Lady Satsuki on the platform and decided to greet them, "Hello Lord Tatsuya, Lady Satsuki."

"Hello Lord Kouki, wonderful weather, right?" The black haired man spoke up first, Furihata doesn't know what to think of him since he just always appears to be wearing the same gentle smile of his face.

"Hi Furirin! It's nice to see you! Do you eat honey? You look so thin!" The pink haired woman didn't mean any harm when she pointed out his rather scarily thin figure, he flushed a bright pink from the comment and the fact that she called him Furirin along with honey.

He answers them while letting the new nicknames slide, "It is beautiful weather Lord Tatsuya. Lady Satsuki, I eat enough for myself. Besides, with the fact that I need constant bedrest, I have a hard time keeping food down."

She appears to have believed his half-baked lie, "I'm sorry, forgive me! I forget that you are ill! My stupid husband always forgets to remind me!"

It doesn't seem like the olive eyed man believed him for a second and just gave him a gaze that looks like he can read his soul, "It's alright Satsuki-Chan, it's hard to keep track of these sort of things when we focus on supporting our husbands."

"Hahah, it's alright! Your jobs are to be there for your husbands! O-Oh look! Lord Yukio and Kazu are here, I better go say hello to them!" With that, he exited the rather awkward conversation as fast as he could while trying to avoid suspicion from Lord Tatsuya who seems to know that something is wrong.

Shaking off his nerves, he greets the newcomers, " Hello Lord Yukio, Kazu."

"Hey Lord Kouki, looking good! But, you look a bit too thin. You need to eat more or else you'll waste away!" Gray-blue eyes twinkle with fondness mixed with concern that reminds him so much of his older brother, it makes him want to cry from missing that annoying guy even more.

"Whoo! Hey Kou-Chan! I'm surprised you're not wearing red or something since it's Rakuzan's color! Not that you don't look good in green or anything! Ugh! Just take the compliment!" Lord Kazunari spews out in an uncontrollable energetic response while getting more flustered by the second, it's kind of cute seeing the master of teasing become embarrassed.

He laughs, feeling a lot more comfortable with them, "Thank you, but you can call me Kouki, Lord Yukio. Besides, I keep repeating myself, I eat just fine. Kazu, you don't have to get do embarrassed with me. I was surprised too when My Lord gave this to me."

The usually grumpy male raises an eyebrow, "Call me Yukio, I don't care. My Lord? Damn, so distant. Aren't you guys married?"

A hyena chuckle from the gray eyed male, "Holy shit! Too stiff! Not even Shin-Chan let's me call him that!

Another traitorous blush rushes to his cheeks, "We are, he told me to call him that. It's only proper since I was a commoner before we got married. We've only been together for a short time and most of it was me spending it getting better."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say Kouki-Kun." Furihata doesn't blame Lord Yukio for giving that suspicious glance, even the brunette barely accepted his rather overeager excuse to try brushing off any assumptions that there is something amiss in his marriage to the emperor.

"So, tell us about yourself Kou-Chan!" Lord Kazunari thankfully jumped in to prevent anymore awkward encounters with the disbelief dancing in the other black haired male'a eyes.

"Oh! I'm not that interesting…but, I grew up in a pretty simple village with my mom and big brother, Karou. Mama always made the best tofu soup I've ever had and her cookies were super delicious. My Nii-San is a bit overprotective, but he's a great guy. I do miss them a lot, but I have to be here with my husband to support this country. I like to talk to the dragons sometimes when they grant me permission to come inside the nest and I love reading, you can never tear me away from a great novel!" He doesn't why he's sharing this information when all it does is hurt him even more, but he guesses he simply wanted some company that will lend him some hopeful advice.

"That's a wonderful story Kouki-San, I enjoyed it very much." A ghostly voice whispers as a now visible Lord Tetsuya suddenly appears next to Furihata.

"TESTUYA-SAN!"

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Hahaha! Good one Tetsu-Chan!"

"Forgive me for scaring you all, but I was here the whole time. It's quite rude to ignore me when I was standing here. You could have at least told them, Kazunari-San."

"Kazu knew?! Agh! You should have said something!"

"Yeah Kazunari, what the hell?"

"Hahahahha! Sorry Kou-Chan, Yuki-Chan! It was too damn funny, I couldn't resist!"

They animatedly laugh their heads off, probably looking like complete maniacs. The brunette feels any weight on his shoulders being lifted spending time with them. He thought he was going to be stuck with a bunch of scary, arrogant royals that care about him. Instead, he got three new friends that he can be relaxed with. Lord Kazunari reminds him of those cheeky pranksters that love teasing everyone they know just for kicks and making a habit to push their buttons, but knows when to be serious at appropriate times. Lord Yukio makes him think of his brother a lot with that toothy grin, laugh lines crinkling his gray-blue hues, and the warm hand on his shoulder as if reassuring him that everything will be fine. Lord Tetsuya is the most soothing person to be around since he's quiet and likes to read various books as well, so they can compare some their favorites another day. He learned that the forever smiling friend is his was pretty much destined to be King Midorima's husband since they first met. It was an odd story restarting something about trying to be noticed by the other and accidentally falling in love. It's actually pretty adorable that someone so prissy and proper could be such a secret romantic according to Lord Kazunari. Lord Yukio revealed that he has two younger siblings, the brunette now understood where he got that brotherly vibe from. Apparently, he's like everyone's big brother with the way he takes care of others and being strict enough to push them beyond their limits. It's kind of amazing to meet such a wonderful person in his life that brings him the sense of being home. The icy bluenette is another story altogether since the brunette found out about his background from Akashi. It was a little shocking that Lord Tetsuya came clean with the status-up marriage he had with King Kagami. He seems happy from the way his pale blue irises shimmer with adoration for his loud, passionate husband. Some hours of friendly chatting later, they were summoned to see the emperor and their spouses for the first night dinner. It's an old tradition that Rakuzan has that on the first day of the monthly meeting, everyone will have a grand feast together. Furihata doesn't really think it's going to end very well. They showed up on time like they were supposed to then, sat at their appointed seats when his husband said so; it was a strict seating arrangement that is always followed.

"A toast to my allies, may we all prosper together for many more years." The emperor sitting next to him chimed in with a mellow voice.

"Cheers" Everyone else yells out in happiness as they were served their first course which is a light, mint soup.

Everything was going fine for about ten minutes of quiet chatting until Akashi turned the tables on all of them, "King Kagami, must you eat like a savage at my palace?"

"Oh, sorry Emperor." The redhead didn't look very apologetic when he replied rather sassily, a bit too much to be the emperor's subordinate.

"My, my. Such manners! Tetsuya, you must talk to that husband of yours as soon as this feast is over." He retorted coolly while eyeing the icy bluenette with an eerie gaze.

Kagami pounded on the spot next to his bowl, "Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm clearly right here! You've always do this to me every time we come here Akashi!"

The crimson haired male smirks, "Calling me by name without honorifics and talking back? You really have no class, Taiga. But then, what more can I expect from a commoner like you."

"Hey, take that back!"

"Taiga-Kun, please stop…."

"I will not take it back when it is true."

"My Lord, please don't continue this argument-"

"Silence! Kouki, do not interfere in something that is obviously none of your business! And you, Taiga, will show me respect in this castle."

"Yeah right! Look at your husband! He's clearly afraid of you, you probably forced him into marrying you because you are still pissed off that I'm the one who married Tetsuya!"

Oh shit, he shouldn't have brought that up, "Ha! Such inappropriate and foul behavior. I will not tolerate this anymore Kagami Taiga."

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if you just respect me!" Kagami is not letting go unless the emperor miraculously caves into his demand.

"How can I respect someone who acts like a child and continues to disobey me? Remember that I am your emperor and you _will_ learn your place." Akashi says with finality.

He glances over the entire table with a death glare that had everyone immediately bow their heads down as of their soup was the most interesting thing they've ever seen. Furihata nervously sips some more of his meal while secretly avoiding Kagami's gaze. His heartbeat quicken as the rest of the first course went by quickly and awkwardly. King Kise seemed out of it while Lord Yurio looked like he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue in order to not piss off the emperor even further. Lord Tatsuya and King Murasakibara stayed silent too, King Aomine gritted in teeth in anger as Lady Satsuki clutched her spoon in fear. King Midorima kept eating like he was used to this and Lord Kazunari barely touched his meal. King Kagami was sending Akashi menacing stares when he wasn't looking while Lord Tetsuya simply ate quietly. The brunette was at a loss at what to do, he couldn't just step in out of the blue. Everyone seems to have moved on and had let go of the incident. He felt bad for the redhead because he was basically insulted and ultimately humiliated in front his husband, allies, and Furihata. The auburn eyed male wished he could help, but he doesn't have the strength to stand up to the emperor of all people. He could tell Lord Tetsuya wanted to step in and protect his husband's remaining dignity, but the man's pride has already been shot down too far for any kind of recovery. No one dared to gaze up at their emperor, it's considered absolute treason to do so when he has been crossed. As much as he wanted to help, the brunette has no power of his own. Furihata knows this, yet it's so hard to keep quiet from his husband's obvious abuse. Is this how it's going to be whenever they hold a meeting? Someone tries to stand up to Akashi and they get immediately turned down harshly. Now, they just seem like scared little dogs, hungry and willingly begging for forgiveness from their master. What a horrific image to have.

The rest of the meal went by awkwardly without another incident. Furihata watched King Kagami stride away while gritting his teeth in frustration. Lord Tetsuya follows behind him, silent and expressionless as always. The auburn eyed male assumes that he doesn't feel all that appreciative of the way the crimson haired emperor treated his husband at the feast. King Kise and Lord Yukio pretty much got out of there as soon as they could. King Murasakibara walked out while mumbling something about sweets while Lord Tatsuya kept making glances at the redhead in worry. King Midorima and Lord Kazunari left as well with bitter expressions on their faces as if they feel like they didn't accomplish anything. Furihata truly sympathizes with that since he really didn't make much of a difference when he spoke to his husband that morning. Walking behind him gave rise the sense of dread and terror because he might get hit from the angry emperor. After all, one of his subjects did talk back and Akashi already punished King Kagami pretty lightly for someone who is supposedly a dictator. They passed Sir Nijimura and Sir Haizaki doing their daily rounds throughout the palace. They each gave him a subtle thumbs up along with secret winks for good luck, he feels a little better being reassured like that from those two. Shockingly, they did not go to their "shared" bedroom like they always did. Instead, Akashi led him to a pair of shiny oak wood doors that loom over him intimidatingly. When they opened, his breath was taken away at the sight he was certainly not expecting to see at all.

The entire room had wooden furniture with small engravings that he swore to his self to look at later. A winding staircase leading up to an observatory stands in the center of the space. Large shelves full of books, novels, research papers, atlases, maps, and volumes are lined up in a semi circle around the various desks that decorated the floor. There were some small potted plants in the center of the desks, upon closer inspection, Furihata takes note that they are red tulips. The glass roof of the room has a beautiful outlook of the endless blue sky that is dotted by a few white clouds. There are some lamps on the desks as well along with writing materials for the scholars that visit the kingdom from time to time. The brunette didn't know what to say, he certainly didn't think his husband would take him to the royal library. After all, it's pretty closed off from everyone except scholars that come from Shutoku or in Rakuzan itself. And, only members of the royal family are allowed to enter the library as well. The auburn eyed male had no idea what to think, it's all a total surprise for him. He looked back at his husband who simply nodded and exited the room gracefully like granting him complete access to the most restricted area of the palace is an every day occurrence. The dragon speaker was basically jumping with excitement as soon as he was sure that no one could see him. He had to get his hands on every single book in this room, even if it'll take his whole life to read it all! It was riveting being given permission like this for something he loves. But, how in the world did Akashi know that his hobby was reading? Maybe he just knows or probably overheard him talking about it with the spouses? Either way, it didn't matter to him in the end. It gave him something to do in his spare time that he now has. With everyone so focused on the monthly, he's positive they won't miss him too much. There was a painting that caught his eye before he launched into a book frenzy.

An extravagantly enormous one at that, he inwardly commented. There was a woman who looked like the mirror image of his husband, minus the golden left eye, maybe someone in his family? She was extremely gorgeous, Furihata can appreciate aesthetic beauty every once in a while. Her slender frame was wrapped up in an intense, ruby red kimono dotted with white camellias. A light pink obi tied by a golden sash accents her curvy waist and pale skin. A heart shaped face framed by loose, endless crimson strands of hair that curl at her hips. Auburn irises widen when he spots the familiar red camellia hair clip in her crimson locks, maybe it originally belonged to the woman in the painting? Her pink lips are forever settled in a soft, gentle smile that makes him think of his mother. Finally, a pair of rosy red irises stare back at the brunette that shine gently in the soft light of what appears to be early in the morning. She's sitting elegantly, with her dainty hands resting on her lap, in a white chair on the platform in the royal gardens. Behind her is a glorious explosion of fully bloomed red, white, and pink camellias that flourish the rich green bushes they grow in. It was gorgeous beyond belief, the whole scene looks peaceful and powerful at the same time. The painting was encased in a rather simple golden frame with an inscription plate. On the metallic sheen, in curvy black letters, is the name: _Empress Akashi Shiori_. Oh, now he sees why only certain people are allowed inside the library. It's his husbands' mother, the late empress who tragically passed away many years ago.

No one really talks about it within Rakuzan. It's sort of an understanding that nobody brings up Lady Shiori. He heard many wonderful things about his late mother-in-law. She was kind, clever, a bit wild, rather stubborn, carried pride for her country, gentle, elegantly spoken, quite the dancer, full of spirit, and compassionate. Everyone in the kingdom adored her, they loved their gorgeous empress so much that they willingly followed her rule. When she gave birth to Akashi, she fell ill and needed constant bed rest. No one knew what it was at all, their doctors were stumped at the case of her fatal fatigue and rapidly fading heartbeat. They found out the cause a few days later, diagnosed with a severe cancer that ate away at her life at a parasitic pace. The entire country was in mourning when they heard the new of their beloved Lady Shiori. Furihata doesn't really know the details since it happened so long ago and he wasn't even born when she died. It was tragic that she passed away, everyone would bring offerings to the royal family as gifts. They burned candles day and night for an entire three months after her passing, it really shows how much her people loved the late empress. He wonders if her death led to their late emperor into a tyrant and making his son follow in his footsteps. How would his husband be if she didn't pass away? The brunette looks up at the painting of Lady Shiori, as if she will come alive to help him out, in curiosity of how he can manage to salvage anything in his marriage to her own son. He stands there full of questions goes into overdrive with possible answers, in the quiet library full of mysterious books just waiting to be read, all by himself.

 _What can he do to save his marriage?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Degree 4: Artic

**Warning:** transvestite Reo, heavy usage of neutral pronouns (they/them/themselves), surprise POV change, Doctor!Reo

 **Notes:** Forgot to mention that everyone, with some exceptions, are between 17-19 years old.

* * *

 **Degree 4:** **Artic**

It had been precisely ten hours since Furihata was brought to the royal library and there are no indications of him leaving any time soon. There appears to be absolutely no signs of his husband coming out of the woodwork to drag him away from his precious novels either. He doesn't know if that's a good sign or what, it's all so confusing. It was surprising, getting some time to himself. In the dungeons, he was always being constantly watched by Sir Nijimura or Sir Haizaki, sometimes both. The brunette knows it was a precaution to prevent him from escaping the emperor and running off to some unknown land. Like he has the initiative or the money to do something as stupid as that. Besides, his husband will track him down, one way or another. No one came to bother him, he noted, the auburn eyed male assumed it was because he's inside a restricted area. He decided to organize the stack of books that he managed to read in the last few hours he's been there. The amount of novels he could get his hands on are endless, he only created a rather small pile of smaller books since he really likes to take his time to enjoy every single word on the page he reads. What he wasn't expecting was the large, wooden doors to open up while revealing someone he's never seen before. The person that walked in was rather pretty, he wasn't sure if whether they were a woman or a man by appearances alone. He didn't want to make assumptions and accidentally offend them. They had chin length coal black hair and teal blue eyes that shine gently. They're wearing a white lab coat, maybe this person is a doctor? He really hopes this isn't some sort of weird intervention thing or a random checkup.

"Hi there!" They spoke out with a soft, feminine like voice.

"Um…..hi" He retorted while feeling awkwardly shy.

They flicked their hair, "I'm Doctor Reo Mibuchi! Call me Reo-Nee, I don't mind! I'm a transvestite, hope that doesn't bother you."

Furihata didn't expect having a trans doctor in front of him, "O-Oh, I don't mind. I just….wasn't expecting that. I'm Akashi Kouki, nice to meet you. Um…..Do you want me to refer you as a male or female? Both?"

"OH! So you're Sei-Chan's new husband! You're such a cutie, such a shame that he keeps you all to himself. I don't like being referred as either, so neutral pronouns are fine." Reo exclaimed while examining him from head to toe.

"Sei-Chan? Um…okay, I'll use neutral pronouns for you. U-Um…..So, what are you doing here Reo-Nee? I thought this place was restricted to most outsiders." He can't help but be curious as to why the doctor is here at all and the rather intimate nickname seems to suggest that they're pretty close to his husband, the cutie comment threw him off a little since he doesn't feel all that attractive when he's just skin and bones.

The doctor giggles lightly, "It is, but I'm an exception since I'm the royal family's diagnostician and medical expert. I'm here to see my wonderful emperor Sei-Chan, I've known him since I was very young you know? As a bonus, I'll do a checkup on you, free of charge~!"

Ah, now he gets it, "O-Oh…..Okay, if you're sure that My Lord won't mind…."

"Wow, My Lord? So distant! Did he insist that you call him that?" A nod from Furihata, "Ugh! He's the same as always! Anyways, I'll just do a basic examination since I don't have all my equipment with me right now." They spew in rapid motion that the brunette barely caught up with what they said.

"Oh, that's fine. So, what's the damage Reo-Nee?" Auburn irises eye Reo warily as the doctor hugs his thinning waist line and skinny figure, a blush rises to his face from embarrassment the moment he spotted them making a grim expression.

They clicked their tongue, "You're so thin, a little too much. You're obviously suffering from short term malnutrition along with a little dehydration and there's the possibility that you are developing an eating disorder because of this. I suggest you try to eat more starches and sugars during your meals, oh, and drink more water. This ashy complexion, hair falling out, and dry skin are signs that you need to nourish your body better. Why are you so underweight?"

He decided to make a semi-legitimate excuse for his poor health, "U-Um….I'm just not used to such large portions that the cook puts on the plate. I don't usually eat that much myself and I get tired a lot, so I don't always finish my food."

"I see…..You do need to at least attempt to eat a little more, your current weight is really worrying me. You're only look about a hundred and ten pounds, but I'll have to accurately weigh you later, but it's still too small for a man your height and age. Kou-Chan, it's necessary that you try to gain some of your lost weight back. It won't be easy, so I'll draw up a nutrition plan that can help you out. Follow it and you'll be much healthier!" They didn't seem to buy his lie, but didn't push him for any kind of information and simply went on to telling him that they'll help him grow into a more healthy weight.

The both of them chatted a little more before Furihata decided to go back to his husband's chambers for the night after a long day of reading. He can't wait to go back again tomorrow or the next day after that. Though, he might be able to spend that much time in the library since the other kings and their spouses are still here. He assumes that Reo was summoned by Akashi in case something serious happened, like someone getting sick or injured. He supposes it's simply a precaution since it would look bad on Rakuzan if something terrible would happen to anyone during the meetings. The brunette deeply appreciated the doctor for not pushing him for answers regarding his scarily deceasing weight. Every time he sees someone he knows, they always seem to point it out. He knows that they don't mean any harm, but it's still a little embarrassing that his friends might think he's not taking care of himself. If his brother were here with him, Karou will most certainly try to shove every type of greasy and fatty food in existence down his throat. His mother would shed endless tears that her poor baby isn't eating right or try to deny the idea that he might be starving himself. Honestly, he didn't like it at first, but he got used to eating a lot less than he normally did. He spent too much damn time in the freaking dungeons, he supposes that's the effect of being down there for who know how long.

The next morning wasn't as bad as the first two disastrous days. Lord Tatsuya and Lady Satsuki were chit chatting to themselves again. They seem to get along very well, he notes, despite their countries being so far apart. He guesses that's how they became fast friends since they spend majority of their time talking to each other than anyone else. Furihata doesn't blame either of them since he knows he's kind of boring and uninteresting. The only exciting thing about him is the fact that he can speak to dragons. Lord Kazunari launched himself unto him the moment he walked on the garden platform. Steely gray eyes sparkle with mischievousness as he rambles on about this hilarious story of how he pranked some of the knights back at his kingdom, something about pineapples and red bean soup, sounds interesting. Lord Yukio laughed loudly when he reached the ending of how that joke went which concluded with him being chased around his castle for hours. The gray-blue eyed male's hearty chuckle resonates through him, it almost sounds like his big brother's laugh. Wow, that stung a lot more than it should. He really does miss his life back home near the mountains, playing in the forest with Karou until their mom called them in for dinner. He can see his mom standing in their small kitchen, over a boiling pot of her delicious homemade soup. Furihata can smell the spicy herbs, grilling meat, boiling vegetables, a hint of cinnamon that his mom uses to make the house smell clean, and a little bit of her lavender perfume. Auburn irises glimmer with some tears as he images his pretty, smiling mom welcoming him and his brother home in her sweet voice. It took everything he had not to burst out into tears in front of his friends at how homesick he is.

"Hey, what's up?" Typical Lord Yukio, the first one to notice if something's wrong.

"It's just…..you remind me a lot of my big brother Yukio-San." There, he came clean about his sad little predicament.

"You have an older brother? That's so cool! I have a little sis, so I don't know what having a brother is like!" Lord Kazunari chimes in happily with a tooth baring grin.

A raised eyebrow from the older male, "Tell me more about him Kouki-Kun."

He ranted like an excited child, "Well, his name is Karou and he's three years older than me. We used to play a lot in the forest near my house. He always come to get me when I travel to the mountains to talk to the dragons, he would be so pissed! He has spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, he has freckles that he got from my dad. Nii-San was the one who taught me how to climb trees, talk to girls even if I was too nervous to do such a thing, catch bugs in the summer, how to fish, showed me the wonders of books, and taught me to always be kind to others. He was really cool even though he annoys me with his overprotectiveness sometimes. But….that just means he cares about me and doesn't want to see me get hurt. I haven't seen him or Mama since the wedding, so I got a bit homesick. When I first met you, Yukio-San, you reminded me a lot of Nii-San…You just have that big brother vibe and it made me feel comfortable. S-Sorry, I've been rambling for so long! Ugh! Just say something already!"

Lord Kazunari wept tears, "SO BEAUTIFUL~! You have such a devoted brother and he sounds so amazing! Now, I'm going to end up thinking about my lil' sis and I'm going to play with her as soon as I come back home. Dammit, Kou-Chan, why did you tell us such a moving story?! Damn you!"

"Um…..Wow, I didn't think I reminded you so much of your brother. For a while, I actually kind of saw you like a little brother too. You make me think of my two little brothers back home as well, I haven't spent a lot of time with them lately, so I should try to make it up to them soon enough. But, I'm glad you see me as someone you can be comfortable with and I don't mind the rambling, it just means you love your brother a lot…And, it's pretty cute when you got so passionate about it." Lord Yukio finishes that sentence with a teasing grin, oh, so he can smile like that as well and it does explain why he fells at ease since the gray-blue eyed lord apparently has a hidden playful side.

"It is a beautiful story Kouki-San, I am an only child so I have no understanding of what it's like to have siblings. And, I agree with Yukio-San, you're cute when you talk about your family." A quiet voice eerily speaks out and Lord Tetsuya magically appears out of thin air.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY SHIT, NOT AGAIN!"

"Dammit, Tetsu-Chan! You came out too early! But, I'll admit, that was too good!"

"DAMMIT KAZU!"

"GODDAMIT KAZUNARI!"

"Forgive me, Kazunari-San for showing myself too soon…But, Kouki-San's story about his brother was so moving that I had to speak up."

"It's fine, Tetsuya-San. You really need to let us know when you're here, you have a really low presence after all. Are you sure you're just a king?" Furihata question his icy blue haired friend.

Lord Yukio chimes in, "I still think he's secretly a ninja and he just won't tell us."

Lord Kazunari chuckles at the rather ridiculous idea, "As if! But Tesu-Chan makes a pretty good ninja, don'tcha think?"

Lord Tetsuya seems a bit lost if the brunette is reading his blank expression correctly, "I am not a ninja, please don't assume such preposterous things. I am simply an ordinary king, nothing more special than that, but I will try my best to make you more aware of my presence."

"I still think you're really a ninja in disguise…But, do your best to make yourself more noticeable in the future!" Auburn irises gaze back at pale blue ones in disbelief that his friend really isn't a ninja, but decides not to push the matter anymore.

They conversed for a couple of hours before lunch where he strayed away from the incredibly large portions of his meal. He ate a little more than usual thanks to the death glares Reo was sending him throughout the entire time. Ah, they must have decided to show up to check on his diet and make sure that he's eating right. Because of the hawk eyed stare, the brunette felt a bit more energized since he did eat a decent meal. It wasn't a large amount of progress, but the doctor looked satisfied when he attempted to finish his plate. Furihata supposes that they'll be keeping an eye on him while they are in the palace. He feels a bit at ease knowing someone is looking out for his welfare without forcing the food through his mouth. He wouldn't like it very much if Reo had to resort to something like that. Most of the time through lunch, Lord Tatsuya kept glancing at him with that mysterious olive eye that makes him feel uncomfortable. He swears that the other king of Yosen knows something and won't say it if he assumes it'll offend him or something. The black haired beauty isn't the only one sending him some obvious signals, Lady Satsuki also gave him a few worrying looks as if expecting him to keel over in a moment. To avoid looking at them in the eyes, he focused on chatting with Lord Kazunari and Lord Yukio. Of course, that was until Lord Tetsuya suddenly appears like a ghost and makes himself known to the three of them. After the initial shock, they fell into an easygoing conversation about various things. The brunette feels more at home than he first did after his horrible wedding night spent inside the dark, damp dungeons. He didn't want to be a prisoner anymore, he doesn't want to play the victim forever either. But, what can he do about his terrible situation?

They reconvened at the ballroom where their separate little groups have more space to themselves. No one appears to talk to Lord Tatsuya or Lady Satsuki, not that they actively avoid them or anything like that. The other Yosen king is quite difficult to talk to since he has such an ambiguous aura that makes it hard to approach him casually or formally. Simply being near him completely stresses the brunette out, so he decides not to talk to him for too long. The Touou queen is someone he is able to talk to, but she's always so excitable in regards towards her husband and Lord Tetsuya. That's why he can't really hold a conversation with her, it feels kind of draining after spending even a few minutes with her. The pink haired woman and the black haired man were on one side of the ballroom and the three of them were on the other end. Talk about a really stiff distance between all five of them since the whole point of spending time with the other spouses is supposed to build stronger relations with their husbands'. While Lord Kazunari and Lord Yukio discuss stories about their younger siblings, he decides to speak to Lord Tetsuya since he's the only other dragon speaker in the room and has questions to ask too.

"My Lord told me that King Kagami was a commoner before he married you, is that true?" Mind as well get the heart of the matter.

"Yes, it is true. Taiga-Kun might have been from an upper middle class family, but he was still considered a commoner. I did not care about such things, but it greatly bothered Emperor Akashi when we told him that we wanted to get married." Oh, that was new, Furihata wasn't expecting such an easy admittance to something like that from the icy blunette.

The auburn eyed male hums in thought, "I see….How did you manage to convince him to give you permission to marry?"

A soft almost smile, "It took some time….I told him that we would create ties between not only with the kingdom, but also with Taiga-Kun's family since they are very influential in my country. He accepted my proposal even though my husband was adamant on not making a negotiation with the emperor, but I convinced him that it was necessary. When we got permission, we got married within a month."

"O-Oh, I didn't realize that you had to do all that just to get married. A-A month? Doesn't that seem a little too fast?" He was amazed that his usually quiet friend talked so much and somehow got his husband to agree to his marriage to King Kagami.

"We got married so quickly in case Emperor Akashi changed his mind. I know I don't express myself through my face and I have some difficulty doing so, but believe me when I say that I love Taiga-Kun very much and I know we're definitely going to make a wonderful family together." Lord Tetsuya smiled gently, so lovingly that Furihata easily trusted his words since they sounded so genuine and full of raw emotion.

The pale blue eyed male's subtle implication from that last sentence resonated a thought within him, "Tetsuya-San, are you-?"

Lord Kazunari cut him off, "Hey, hey! Let's go outside! This room is too stiff for my liking! It's such a waste of that beautiful garden if we can't enjoy it!"

Lord Yukio reprimands him by slapping his head, "Shut the hell up Kazunari! Can't you see they were having a conversation?"

King Kagami walked into the room unexpectedly, "Hey Tetsuya, we actually finished earlier than we thought, so do you want to eat dinner together?"

"Of course, Taiga-Kun, excuse me everyone." Furihata quickly noticed the rather surprisingly love-struck look on Lord Tetsuya's face when he answered the redheaded king and soon understood what the icy blunette told him earlier about his feelings to his husband.

"Damn those lovebirds, why can't Shin-Chan do that for me? Oh well, I'll go get him!" The gray eyed male said out loud and left the room in a flash.

Lord Tatsuya exited the ballroom gracefully, "I must also go and get Atsushi myself in case I need to stop him from going into the kitchens without telling me."

Lady Satsuki stepped behind him, "Wait for me! I need to pick up Dai-Chan too since he won't come for me!"

The grumpy king of Kajou strides out, "Better get that damn idiot myself before he gets lost….again."

He gathered himself and followed the older male, "O-Oh yeah, let me go with you too."

The brunette didn't want to make any assumptions, but he truly believes that Lord Tetsuya was more or less saying that he's pregnant. He doesn't want to jump to any conclusions without confirmation from the man himself. He isn't sure if King Kagami knows about this development, but he hopes it'll be a positive reaction. He'll have to ask Lord Tetsuya later about that, but he has a feeling that he'll come clean about his questionable pregnancy. Maybe Reo can do a checkup for the Seirin king if he asked them. The auburn eyed dragon speaker hopes that if his friend is expecting a child, that he or she will be born healthy and strong. He thinks about this as he walks to Doctor Reo's office that they showed him earlier for his exam that they're expecting him to show up for. Today, he feels a lot more comfortable in the usually tight kimonos that he now wears on a daily basis. It grew on him, wearing such traditional and elaborate clothing. For this day, he's wearing a soft spring green piece with pale yellow camellias patterned all over the fabric. A darker green obi tied by a golden rope hugs his still thin waistline. The red camellia hairclip, that he recently deemed as his favorite accessory, is still worn in his brown tresses now that he knows it belonged to his late mother-in-law. Walking into Reo's office felt strange since he really wasn't sure if he should be there or not. But, when the doctor saw him, they gave him a friendly smile and he almost immediately relaxed. They told him to undress himself and lay down on the examination table, so they could do a checkup on him. Feeling a little shy, he slowly took off his obi and kimono then, laid down on the table.

The doctor thoroughly examines his now bare body with only his underwear covering up his manhood, "You have lost a significant amount of weight in a rather short span of time, my estimate is that you have lost about thirty pounds in just a matter of a couple of weeks. I see some minor bruising around the stomach and rib cage area, a little scar tissue near your collarbone. I will give you a salve that will heal those bruises and that scar along with that nutrition plan I told you about earlier to help you gain some of that lost weight back."

The brunette simply nodded along to the long winded explanation of what's wrong with his body, "Um…O-Okay Reo-Nee, I'll try out that salve and try to eat a little more. Um, question, why do you do all of this for free? It feels like you should charge even if you're the royal family's doctor, my husband should at least pay you back for all your troubles."

"Oh, silly Kou-Chan, I'm happy to do this for free since I promised Sei-Chan I would! If I treat anyone he asks me to, I'll do it without batting an eyelash!" Reo exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"So…..you only treat the patients he tells you to help out? Don't you want to help other sick or dying people? I feel like you're limiting your full potential as a doctor." He didn't understand why they would go out of their way for the emperor then, it all made sense, Furihata had to tell them what he knows is really going on and the brunette couldn't watch his new friend be tricked anymore, "Reo-Nee, you do realize you're being used, right?"

They looked at him with a confused expression, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"How long did you work for my husband?" He needed to know to get all the information possible regarding their relationship to the emperor.

"About two years, he's the one that supported me financially when I wanted to become a doctor." Reo provided somewhat of an answer.

Auburn eyes study them, "So…he must have been tricking you all along. Do you know what he does to me?"

Teal blue irises avoid his gaze, "N-No, I'm not being manipulated by Sei-Chan. That's impossible! What does he do to you? Enlighten me."

"I…can't say, he'll get angry. But, he supported you financially knowing that it'll buy your loyalty! Why can't you see what he's doing to you?" Furihata questioned despite seeming like he's betraying his own husband.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. I WILL find out soon enough." Reo told him with finality like it's some sort of inevitable thing.

In the eyes of Reo, they watched their patient put back on his clothes while actively avoiding their gaze. It was strange, feeling out of sorts or reacting like that in front of Sei-Chan's new husband. They didn't want to leave a bad impression on Kou-Chan, honestly! They wanted to befriend him since they always feel so lonely traveling around between the kingdoms treating patients the emperor tells them to help out. They never thought of it as being used or getting tricked by someone they've known for so long. If Sei-Chan is actually harming Kou-Chan then, why doesn't he say something? Is it embarrassment, humiliation, love, or fear holding him back? They don't get why the brunette won't tell them where those marks came from or why he's not eating regular portioned meals. They took note of the poor condition of his hands and hair as well during the exam. The nails were cracked and messed up beyond belief, the palms of his hands were dry and calloused. His hair, although neatly brushed, looked limp and had a straw-like consistency. They did not miss the look in Kou-Chan's auburn eyes when they mentioned that. There was fear and mortification inside the honey colored irises, something or someone might be the reason why he appears to be so terrified. They hoped that whatever it is, that their new friend can overcome his demons or obstacle standing in his way. Yet, the conversation they had with him echoed in their mind and they questioned things that they never had before. Why are they contemplating those thoughts? Why were those ideas so important? They never put any kind of energy towards their relationship with the emperor.

What Kou-Chan said was odd, were they really being manipulated by their beloved Sei-Chan? They didn't understand, they have been dedicated since they were little! They spent so much time with him to the point that he allowed them to call him by an intimate nickname. So, the brunette's words still echo in their mind for the past few days. They can't think like this, they are loyal to Sei-Chan! But, they can't ignore the skeletal body that their new friend displayed when they gave him a full exam. It wasn't healthy, Kou-Chan is supposed to at least weigh between one hundred and thirty-seven to one hundred and fifty-one pounds. Is he suffering from an eating disorder they aren't aware about? They hope not, they like the shy brunette who adores reading books in his spare time. They nearly cried when they saw his body during the full checkup. The auburn eyed male's figure is incredibly ashy toned and dry, signs of dehydration and lack of proper hygiene. His ribs were very prominent and stretched over the ever decreasing waist line, noticeable to even a blind man. He's wasting away, it's so obvious that he's not living a healthy lifestyle. Reo doesn't want to begin on the bruises they saw on Furi-Chan's body. Carefully hidden in place that no ordinary person would be able to see. Only servants, the emperor, and they included would notice the purplish-yellow skin discoloration. Were the maids involved with keeping the bruises a freaking secret? Why didn't Sei-Chan tell them about those marks? If they told him, would he care that his own husband is in such bad condition? What should they do? There are so many damn questions, so little answers. Kou-Chan won't tell them anything, which stung a whole lot. They can be trusted, that was one of the few reasons why the emperor let them work as his private doctor for the past two years!

But, are they really questioning their loyalty? Ever since they were little, they always had been made fun of for dressing as both genders a lot because they were confused about their gender even though their parents claimed they were a boy. They didn't feel like a boy or a girl either. None of it made sense to them until they met Sei-Chan. He was glorious, riding into their small and humble hometown on a majestic steed. Pale skin, a young boy dressed in the finest kimono money could buy. Rosy red eyes glimmering with authority and his crimson red hair burning like fire in the sunlight. The young prince was so beautiful, extremely gorgeous. They couldn't keep their eyes off of him for a moment! They spoke to him while feeling nervous that he wouldn't give them the time of day, but they managed to befriend him. He understood their situation with acceptance, it brought tears to their eyes. They never felt a sensation of love or belonging in years to the point that they seem like forgotten memories. He told them of a surgery that can change them into the person they want to be, even offered them a place to stay in the palace! Sei-Chan granted them complete access to the restricted library, an honor bestowed only to the royal family. That was where they decided to become a doctor, the human body was interesting and they only wanted to help anyone in need. Their new body and some of the Sei-Chan's financial support gave them confidence to pursue their dream, they turned into one of the most prominent doctors in the world thanks to him. So, that's why they have a very hard time believing Kou-Chan's words. Those scandalous, traitorous thoughts enter through their mind and it's extremely difficult to ignore them. They want to have faith in Sei-Chan, their loyalty is to him and him alone. Why are they thinking about that conversation? What should they do?

 _Can they really pick a side?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Alex:** The numbers Reo used are the ideal weight for a teenaged male around 17-18 years old at 170 CM or 5'7 which is Furi-Chan's height according to his Wiki. I'm not sure if they're accurate, but most of the ideal weight charts agree that a male Furi-Chan's age/height should weigh between 137-151 pounds. Reo sounds like a legit doctor, I blame all the crime shows I've watched since I was obsessed with Ducky from NCIS. I am not making Reo completely change sides yet, but they are questioning which side to take. Fluff up for more chapters, thanks!


	5. Degree 5: Glacial

**Notes:** Any books mentioned are FICTIONAL, they do NOT exist!

Furi-Chan will use Seijuuro-San in his letters to his family to avoid suspicion and make it look like he's living a happily married life.

* * *

 **Degree 5: Glacial**

 _It's been five days since the monthly meeting began…_

In Furihata's eyes, it felt a lot longer than that. I t seemed like the negotiations were taking a lot more time than originally planned. It was strange, he doesn't truly understand politics or stuff like that. He knew it was necessary for his husband to check up on the other countries. It appeared to be quite controlling, to have the six kings come to the palace than have the emperor visit them personally. Then again, being the ruler of them all can't be easy. It probably takes a lot of work and consumes majority of his time. After all, it's not just one kingdom to look after, it's six entire countries. All those people rely on not only their kingdoms' rule, but the empires' as well. The brunette doesn't know the exact amount of people are in the populations for each kingdom, but he can image that there's a rather significant number. It must be exhausting, having to take care of everyone else and never have the time for personal matters. He wonders if that's why his husband is so cold and distant. He heard stories of how the crimson haired male would often be isolated for his studies to become the new ruler during his late father's reign. He supposes it makes sense, Akashi is a very intelligent man and very capable of coming up with clever plans for pretty much anything. It's scary, downright terrifying being tied to such a man through the bonds of matrimony. He doesn't know how much longer he can pretend being happy and in love with his husband. He only has to deal with this for another couple of days and he's done with lying to himself. But, it doesn't change the fact that he would rather spend his time in isolation than anywhere else.

He returned to the library while somehow avoiding Reo who is walking around in their fancy, white lab coat. The last thing he needs is a lecture from the doctor about his health like his mom or brother would have. The brunette strums his finger through the hardbacks of various novels on the shelves and something a little strange sticking out of a novel called: _Ribbon Au Lait._ He heard about this particular book, some sort of romance novel for all genders. It was supposed to be a really great read and it was very popular for a long time. He took it out and saw that the odd thing was actually a piece of paper, out of curiosity, he opened up to the page where it was resting in. The paper was folded in four ways, slightly wrinkled and had a little tear at the bottom corner. It was slightly yellowed with age, with some ink stains here and there. The writing curled like vines in a very distinctively feminine style, the words slant a little to the right and the lines were thin and elegant. The surprising factor is what he read at the bottom of the page: _Shiori._ So, this is Lady Shiori's writing? Is the note from her personal diary or something? Maybe it was a note she made to mark the book or a letter she planned on sending to someone. But, why would something she wrote be inside a book within the royal library? It should feel wrong to be reading something the late empress had written, but it could be something important.

 _I could never be the daughter my mother always wanted. It's true, I've seen the look of disgust and hatred in her eyes every time I walk into the room. She was once so kind and gentle, now, she glares at me in scorn. I know I was not what she expected me to be. I could never amount to what society or Mother desired from me. How could I? I had never found any sort of satisfaction dressing up in pretty clothes or talking about mundane, frivolous things like romance. I enjoyed discussing about politics, war, the economy, literature, art and so much more. Mother thinks that I'm silly for wanting to be an intellectual girl instead of a wife. I cannot be what she wanted me to be. I grew up with mud on my dresses and grass in my hair. She can't take that away from me, I won't let her. What scares me the most is this look of pure maliciousness on Mother's face. She had been somewhat tolerable with me for the past few weeks with no argument on how I talk or dress. I want to confront her about this recent change of behavior, but something told me not to do it. I firmly believe in my instincts, they had never failed me before. I will hold my tongue for the moment and patiently wait for whatever kind of news Mother plans to tell me. I have been meticulously praying that it is not something terrible or worse. Father seems to be siding with her on this matter that they're hiding from me. I must know what they're thinking! There is sense of dread that has been blooming inside me since I saw Mother's victorious smile, like she had finally won. I cannot stand by any longer, it has been five months and I grew tired of waiting. She will tell me today or I will have to ask Father about it. I hope it is nothing to serious or horrible, I can only dream that nothing is wrong._

 _September 17_

 _Shiori_

Wow, that wasn't what Furihata was expecting at all. So, it really was something from Lady Shiori's personal diary. But, how did it end up in the library? Wouldn't these sorts of notes be kept in the family vault? It's a little confusing to think about, knowing something that belonged to his late mother-in-law would be in a book of all places. Should he show this to Akashi? What if his husband misunderstand and thought he stole it from somewhere? What if he got violently punished for being in possession of the late empress's personal diary? No, they shouldn't do anything to him. Maybe he's being a little paranoid. He's the emperor's husband, so it shouldn't be odd that he would be holding something that belonged to the royal family. Then again, it could lead to problems if he assumes that. On the back of the paper, the title: _Latte de Chocolat_ was written in Lady's Shiori's writing. Is this a clue to where the next note might be? He'll admit, he's a bit curious. The possibility of why his husband became the way he is might be revealed in his mother-in-law's notes. He folded the paper along the creases and stuffed it into his kimono. He desperately hopes that it won't fall out or anything, it's very important after all. The brunette feels a sense of comfort in way, from reading that note. It's almost like Lady Shiori telling him that he's not alone here in the palace. Almost like she was talking to him, gentle with a little bit of sternness like a mother. He could almost hear her voice, from her note. Like him, she felt like an outsider in her own home and family. He could understand, he knows what it's like. In his family, his mother and brother didn't take him seriously when he told them he could talk to dragons, it was frustrating.

His dad passed away when he was little, his brother said he used to be a hard working farmer before he died. His mother would tell him all sorts of stories about his father, she mentioned that he looks like him. Either way, there was never any mention of dragon speaking abilities within his family or father. Looks like he was an anomaly, he wonder what his dad would have thought about all of the crazy things that have happened lately in his life. What would his dad think about this arranged marriage? More than likely fight against it with every ounce of his power. A wry grin blooms on his face as his thoughts seem to go off the topic at hand. As he thinks about this, he finally found the book that Lady Shiori's note mentioned. Another romance novel, Furihata thinks that she places them there on purpose at this point. It's really curious how he seems to be the only one that found these personal memos of his late mother-in-law. How is it possible that no else ever saw these? He knows that only members of the royal family can enter the library, but it still doesn't make any sense. Surely, her husband or son must have read them. The brunette wonders if that assumption is true as he looks over the second note. The paper was folded six ways, also crumpled and yellowed with age. Same handwriting as the first note he found. Not as many ink stains, but there was smudges probably made when the late empress wrote it. He reads this with some excitement and curiosity of what happens next in her life.

 _I can't believe Mother! She has finally crossed the line and Father is letting her do this to me! I am to be married to the current ruler of our country, Emperor Akashi Masaomi. I had heard rather unpleasant rumors that he was a violent and cruel person. Did Mother wish this for me? Does she want to see her own daughter suffer? She most likely does if she is forcing this on me. She knows I would have hated the idea of being tied down in forced matrimony with someone I don't love. I have to meet the emperor today, so I was meant to be dressed in a fine kimono. Mother went out of her way to find the one she believed suited me best. What would look best with my red eyes and crimson hair? I don't really know, nor do I care. Mother only set up this marriage just to spite me. The obi is too tight, my hair is tied up too ornately. I don't want to be in this place at all. Mother is ecstatic, naturally, that I am beautiful enough to capture the interest of an emperor. Father is complying with her wishes as always, he had been the more passive one in their marriage after all. I do not know how Emperor Akashi learned of my existence, even if my family is well respected. I decided that I do not care if he believes that I would be the perfect wife for him. I will do everything in my power to get him to dislike me and he'll reject our engagement, so he can find a more suitable partner. I am going to have to use every tactic I know to ensure my freedom and finally get to live my life._

 _May 7_

 _Shiori_

Since the notes have to no years written on them, Furihata assumed that this note was written a few months after the first one. So, Lady Shiori was set up with the late emperor. This was news to him, seems like he shares something in common with the late empress. That was a rather surprising reveal about their marriage, their love story was rather legendary after all. People loved hearing about it since Lady Shiori never accepted Emperor Masaomi's proposal for about a whole year. Apparently, he was quite determined to change her mind by constantly pursuing her despite being rejected many times. There were all sorts of wild tales about how the late empress had thrown wine at Emperor Masaomi when they first met and called him a "perverted, money-grubbing pig" in front of multiple witnesses. It sounds ridiculous, but judging from the notes it didn't seem so abnormal after all. In fact, it sounded almost normal compared to Lady Shiori's odd circumstances. He looked at the back to see if there was another clue to where the next note might be, but there wasn't any at all. Instead of a book title, it was just one word: _lilacs._ Furihata raised an eyebrow, there wasn't any lilacs inside the library. Maybe the late empress meant the color? No, that wouldn't really make much sense since she used a plural word which can only mean she was talking about the flower. He would have to look around the palace to see if there's any lilacs around. On windowsills, inside the rooms, in the royal kitchen, the servants' quarters, or even the palace's garden. The brunette will have to go through everything with a fine tooth comb in order to find the next note. But, how in the world can he go searching for it if he's supposed to be with the other spouses all the time?

Finding all of Lady Shiori's notes might be a lot more difficult than he initially thought. After all, based on the first two notes, he naturally assumed that the rest would be found inside the library. The auburn eyed male doesn't even know how many of these little memos that the late empress wrote. Did she start writing them when she found out about her arranged engagement? Did she stop writing when she got sick? Why would she be randomly be leaving her notes lying around where people will eventually find them? Why did she leave clues for where the next note might be? What did she gain from doing this? There were so many questions, so little answers. All Furihata knows is that he wants to be the one that will find them before anybody else does. There's a slim chance that Lady Shiori wrote down something extremely controversial or scandalous. The possibility that there might be sensitive information that enemy countries might find is not out of the question either. He doubts that the late empress would write about things like that so carelessly, but one could never be too careful nowadays. He had to get out of the library before everyone starts looking for him and make a fuss that they couldn't find him. The last thing he wants is to worry his new friends by having them be searching for him for hours on end. The brunette hid the note in his clothing along with the other one, he might need them in the future after all. He knows it's wrong to be doing this, but he feels like it is necessary to keep the notes a secret for the moment.

His quiet footsteps echo as he walks down the ridiculously long hallway towards the dining hall where everyone else is going for breakfast. The morning is the only time that all the kings, their spouses, and the emperor are present. His pale yellow kimono had green camellias patterned all over it with a spring green obi tied around his waist. The red camellia hair clip tucked into his brown locks as usual gives him a sense of ease and comfort. Walking around in the traditional garment felt odd at first since he spent his whole life wearing plain shirts and pants. Furihata wonders what his mother would think if she saw him in such elaborate clothing. He briefly questions if his husband would be generous enough to let him send a letter to her and Karou. They must be worrying about him since he hasn't contacted them since the wedding. How long had that been? Two months? Or was it three? A few weeks? Half a year? He wasn't sure since most of his time was spent inside the dungeon until the kings arrived. The brunette is positive that he'll be sent back down that hellhole as soon as they leave. Mind as well enjoy the outdoors for as long as he could. When he entered the dining room, he was surprised to only see about three other people at the table. Lord Tetsuya, Lord Kazunari, and Lord Yukio looked up when they heard the door open to see him standing there with a confused expression on his face. Where in the world is everyone else? Auburn eyes takes in the sight of his friends looking unrealistically handsome in their neatly pressed pants and buttoned up uniform shirts. He inwardly curses their unbelievable beauty and his own plainness as he approaches the dining table.

"Hey Kouki-Kun! Morning!" Lord Yukio bellows out with a toothy grin that crinkles his gray-blue eyes, he seems unbelievably bright so early in the morning, the navy blue and white colors of Kaijou bringing out his manly appearance.

"Oh, um….Good morning Yukio-San." He was taken aback by unusually happy male who always wears a scowl or a brooding frown whenever he sees him.

"AK! My eyes! Yuki-Chan, too bright! Anyways, Morning Kou-Chan!" Lord Kazunari chirped excitedly, another rather cheerful person to be conversing with when the day barely started.

"Good morning Kouki-San, I'm glad you came to join us for breakfast this morning." Lord Tetsuya quietly says in contrast to the other lords' loud behavior.

The brunette smiles in return to their enthusiasm, "Good morning everyone! Yeah, I've been feeling a bit hungry and it would bad on My Lord if I didn't show up for breakfast."

A rough, calloused hand musses up his hair from Lord Yukio, "Hey, hey! Don't look so down! By the way, where the hell were you locked away these past few days?"

Gray hues stare at him, "Yeah, Kou-Chan I wanna know too. You don't like us? You disappear a lot ever since we got here."

Icy blue gems glance his way, "Kouki-San, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"O-Oh! It's fine! I like you guys a lot! I've just been in…the royal library. I really like being there and sometimes I lose track of time when I'm reading. Sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring you." Auburn irises look back at his friends when he gives his explanation of his whereabouts.

"How cute! You're a book nerd! Hey, we got some letters from home today and we're just taking the time to replying to them even though we'll be back in our countries in a couple of days! I think the emperor has yours though." Lord Yukio pats his head a little more softly while granting him a gentler smile.

"Holy crap! I forgot! I have so many, I need more than today to get to them all! Kou-Chan help me out please, I beg of you!" Lord Kazunari whines out while he wearily glances at the pile of letters that he ended up collecting somehow in the middle of their conversation, how did he do that?

"Kazunari-San, please don't rely on others to do things that you are perfectly capable to doing yourself. Kouki-San, ignore him. Why don't you go ask Emperor Akashi for your letters?" Lord Tetsuya chimes in before any disaster strikes, always the peacemaker no matter the situation.

Furihata softly laughs, "Yeah, sorry Kazu, I won't help you with your mountain of letters. I'll go and see if My Lord has mine. I'll see you later."

That's what he said, but that doesn't mean he feels confident enough to actually ask for his letters. He hopes that his husband wasn't cruel enough to burn them before he even got a chance to read whatever it is his family sent him. He approached a guard on duty and asked where the crimson haired emperor might be. The brunette raised an eyebrow when the patroller told him that Akashi is currently in the throne room, which brought up some questions. What about the other kings? Are they just wandering around doing nothing? Why this particular day to stop the monthly meeting negotiations? It seemed a bit odd that his husband would take a day from speaking with the other kings. He timidly entered the throne room and shyly approached his husband. This is beyond ridiculous, he shouldn't feel that scared about asking for the letters. The emperor gave him an ice cold glare that nearly froze him in place. He didn't know how he managed it, but he eventually requested to see if any letters from his family were sent to him. Akashi tossed him two envelopes and told him to leave by stating that the brunette should not be wasting his time. Well, that was pretty rude, but he didn't care since he did get the letters in the end. One was from his mother and the other is from his older brother. He went away to the library with some parchment and a pen to use for his replies. Sitting down at one of the tables inside the quiet haven of books, he read the two letters. They only bring more tears to his auburn irises as he thinks about his family back home not knowing what's really going on with him.

 _My Sweet Kouki,_

 _How are you honey? Are you eating enough? Is Emperor Akashi taking care of you? Oh, I wish I could see you, but the guards told me that you've been sick since the wedding. You should have told me you weren't feeling well! We could have held off the wedding until you got better! Karou has been wondering about you as well. I bet Papa is looking down from Heaven watching over you, he would be so proud of you sweetie. I can't believe my baby is married to the most powerful man in the country! I can't help it when I brag about you to the girls when they ask about you. Everyone is telling me to shut up because they don't want to hear anymore. Isn't that so mean? They don't understand the pride I have as a mother to have a son become the emperor's husband! But, none of that matters as long as you're happy! I hope that whenever you get better, that you can come and visit us! Karou moved out shortly after the wedding, so your Mama has been feeling very lonely! Bring Emperor Akashi as well, I would like to get to know my new son-in-law better. That might be difficult, wouldn't it? He seems like a very busy person, he might not really have the time to visit little ol' me! Oh, Karou also wrote you something too. I've sent his letter with mine, so you can read them. Whenever you want to come back home, just tell me so I will be waiting for you with your favorite dishes. I love you, my sweet Kouki._

 _Love, Mama_

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I've been doing great! I'm eating just fine and Emperor Akashi has been taking very good care of me. Sorry that you haven't been able to see me. I didn't want you to worry since you have the book club to focus on. I didn't get sick until after the wedding, but I've been getting better. Don't worry, the royal family's diagnostician Doctor Reo Mibuchi has been looking after me. They prefer to be referred in gender neutral terms and they're very nice to me. Mama, I hope Papa is happy for me now that I got married. Mama, please stop bothering everyone back home about me, it's embarrassing! I just got Nii-San's letter, I'm happy that he got a new place. I hope I get to see it and visit you sometime. I don't know when Sejuurou-San will be able to make the time to see you. He's very busy and doesn't have a lot of free time. Right now is a very important week for him. The kings and their spouses of the other kingdoms arrived to have their monthly meeting with him. They've been locked up in a room for hours every day for the past few days about their negotiations. But, I hope that I get better and he has the time to visit you guys! I love you too, Mama._

 _Love, Kouki_

 _Hey little bro,_

 _It's been a long time Squirt. We haven't heard from you since the wedding and there was rumors going around that you're pretty sick. I guess not a lot of people have been seeing you these days, huh? I hope you're not always by yourself. So, how's married life with our emperor? I only met him on your wedding day, so I don't really know what he's like. He seems like a reasonable person and very elegant for a man. Papa would have cried endless tears if he were here today, he's a sap like that. Mama has been worrying over you since we haven't seen you in a long time. She's even more obsessive over her book club activities now that I moved out. On the back of this, I wrote my new address for you. You should swing by sometime, I got a pretty sweet place. It's only a short walk from the market and Mama's house, it's really convenient for me. I've been thinking that I should get settled down myself. It's kind of sad when my little brother got married before me! I pray that you have a wonderful marriage and a happy life. Did you make new friends at the palace? You better not be saying weird things about me to them! I'll come over and tell all your friends embarrassing stories about you if I find out you've been saying strange stuff about me! Anyways, hope you've been doing well little brother. Hope you come and visit Squirt!_

 _From, Karou_

 _Hey Nii-San,_

 _I've bene fine, you sound like Mama now. The rumors are true, I haven't been feeling well since the wedding. The doctor for the royal family has been looking after me, so don't worry! Their name is Doctor Reo Mibuchi and they like being referred in gender neutral terms. They're very good at their job and really smart, so there's nothing to lose your head about! I didn't know Papa was such a crybaby, maybe that's where I got my anxiety from. I didn't know you met Seijuurou-San, he is really elegant, isn't he? Sometimes I can't believe I'm married to such a person, it's really surreal. Yeah, I've made some friends. There's Lord Tetsuya Kagami, the husband of King Kagami Taiga of Seirin. He's very quiet and doesn't make a lot of expressions, everyone swears he's like a ghost because you don't see him coming into a room. Lord Kazunari Midorima is the husband of King Midorima Shintarou of Shuutoku. He's really cheeky and likes to tease everyone, he calls me Kou-Chan. Lastly, Lord Yukio Kise, the husband of King Kise Ryouta of Kaijou. He seems like a grumpy person, but he's actually really kind and reminds me of you! They make me feel a lot more comfortable in the palace, but they'll leave soon since their husbands only came to Rakuzan for the monthly meeting with my husband. Don't worry about me telling them any weird things about you. Anyways, congrats on the move! I can't believe I'm seeing my big brother consider marriage, I hope you find a good partner. I will come and visit whenever I can Nii-San!_

 _From, Kouki_

His mother is the same as ever, cheerful and bright even in written form. He hopes that she's doing well now that his older brother moved out. She keeps busy now that she has more time to be with her book club anyways, so he's not too worried about her. Karou seems to be enjoying his new independent life, having his own house. The brunette hopes he can visit his older brother soon. It doesn't look like his older brother's personality changed all that much since the wedding. Same doting, overprotective Karou; it's almost like he never left. He bitterly smiles as he gives his replies to the postmen that showed up later that afternoon, standing at the side of the palace while simply standing there watching until he couldn't see them anymore. It was very fascinating, staring off into the distance. He never would have thought he'd become such a contemplative person. These days, it feels like that all he does is just look at things that happen to catch his interest or out of boredom. Guess this is the aftereffect of being in a dungeon for so long. It has been so long since he's seen his mother's gentle smile as she stands over a boiling pot of soup or feeling his brother's hand ruffling his hair. Being with his new friends makes it much more painful thinking about his family.

Lord Yukio and Lord Kazunari especially since they're so similar to Karou. Their teasing remarks, overly protective habits, constantly worrying about his health, cheerfully calling out his name, grinning toothily at him in the mornings, laughing at his crappy jokes and telling him fun stories about their lives. It was too much, yet not enough at the same time. It's like having two big brothers, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. It eases his pain a little, spending time with them. It only makes him miss his family even more so. Furihata sighs as he slowly trails down the hallway, fiddling with the camellia hairclip. That became a bad habit so quickly, he noticed. Every time he feels nervous or anxious, the clip always gave him comfort whenever he touches it. The brunette unconsciously smiles as his fingers rubs the cool metal, it brings warmth to his heart. It's almost like Lady Shiori is cheering him on or supporting him in a way. He knows it sounds ridiculous, but he likes to have something to believe in while he spends his days in a hellhole. It's a bit farfetched to have faith in someone who died so long ago. Furihata is not much of a spiritual person, but he does want some kind of hope to hang on to. Interestingly, there was no one in the emperor's chambers when he walked in. So, his husband must be still dealing with whatever occupied his entire day. He goes to bed with a little unease and some concerns about Lady Shiori's personal notes. It won't be too long before his husband discovers that he had been hiding them.

 _Surprisingly, he realized that he didn't particularly care anymore._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Degree 6: Wintry

**Warnings:** Mentions of miscarriage

 **Alex:** sorry for the long hiatus, fiorgive me! Anyways, this chapter will be slightly shorter than the previops ones, sorry for the wait! Oh, for Kasamatsu's brother's names, Mamoru means "protector" and Hiroki is using the kanji that means "generous, clever". I jsut picked them at random, DON'T flame them too hard!

* * *

 **Degree 6: Wintry**

 _It's been exactly two weeks since my parents told me I were to be wed to Emperor Akashi Masaomi, I did not care about that. I could not stop the feeling of satisfaction when I tossed my champagne at his face while Mother stared at me in horror, serves her right. I never thought I would be so vindictive towards another person, but I wanted freedom. Why must I be tied to such an awful fate? I wish I could leave this place and run off to the mountains where no one would dare go to because of the dragons. The emperor gave me a bouquet of lilacs today, I never would have thought I would hate to receive flowers from a suitor before. I immediately threw them away, for once, I did not care who saw me do such a thing._

 _May 21_

 _Shiori_

Wow….Furihata knew that the late empress hated being stuck in an arranged marriage, but he wasn't sure how much. Today, he finally found what she meant by _lilacs,_ the brunette found the note tucked in a pot painted with the light purple flowers near his husband's chambers. What a strange place to find it. He didn't question it, just kept it inside his kimono like always. For some odd reason, he managed to find the courage to ask for a small box to keep them inside from the emperor himself. Auburn eyes shakily stare into icy cold heterochromic ones and breathed a sigh of relief when his request was granted without a problem. Sir Nijimura raised an eyebrow when he carefully put the letters inside the box, Furihata was grateful that he didn't comment on his rather suspicious looking activities. It was a beautifully ornate box, probably costs a fortune. He could probably live well off a few years with the money he could make by selling it. It was about the size of a medium sized jewelry box, the cherry wood glistening gorgeously. There were hand painted flowers of all sorts of colors decorating the cover, the brunette guesses it was made by a master craftsman. He wasn't sure why he even started to collect the notes from the late empress. Oh well, it gave him something to do in the palace besides read out the entire royal library. It's not like he didn't enjoy the new friendships that he had with Lord Yukio, Lord Tetsuya and Lord Kazunari, but sometimes, he did want some peace. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting time to himself without being chained or kept underground like a dirty secret. What a rather odd analogy he just thought of.

"We'll be going to Touou when the kings go home." Is the first thing he hears from his beloved husband ("beloved" being used as a loose term) when he walked into the throne room by accident, he really needs to learn how to get around this stupid palace.

"Oh? Will we be going with King Aomine and Lady Satsuki?" Curious, mind as well get straight to the point so he can leave.

Emperor Akashi glances at him and returns his heterochromic eyes to the various amount of papers in his hands, "Yes, we will and I think you'll enjoy the trip."

Furihata bit his tongue to reframe from saying some snarky comment ("Oh? So you can keep an eye on me, My Lord?") that will more than likely get him executed, so he instead said, "I will look forward to the trip, I've always been interested in visiting other countries. And, it'll be a great chance to talk to Lady Satsuki more."

"Good, then you agree. I already had the royal tailor make you some kimonos for the trip, we will be there for about two weeks." The crimson haired male replied icily back.

With a quick response of a tight smile and an awkward half-bow, the brunette got the hell out of there. Clearly, he did not remember when he ever agreed with his husband on the matter of the visit to King Aomine's land or asked permission to get clothes made for him. He could literally search everywhere; their now shared bedroom, the kitchens, the garden area, and even the freaking dungeon. But, nowhere will he find the moment when he actually agreed to the emperor's decision. Whatever, there's no point in fighting it, his opinion wouldn't hold much water anyways. He inwardly cursed his horrid luck when he almost bumped into the lovely Lady Satsuki in the hallway. Oh dear god, of all possible people to see so early in the morning. He doesn't really know what to think of her since she spent most of her time with either Lord Tetsuya or Lord Tatsuya. All he knows is that he wouldn't want to totally piss off Touou's queen.

"Hi, Furirin!" Odd nicknames aside, she seems like a nice person he guesses.

"H-Hi, Lady Satsuki…It looks like we're going to be travel buddies soon." He chooses to start off with that and maybe she'll start talking endlessly without his input.

She smiles, "Yes, Dai-Chan just told me this morning! I'm so excited, I hope we can become good friends!"

Furihata wearily tries to grin back as if trying not to look too awkward and failing, "Y-Yeah, it would be really nice."

"I saw you hanging around Lord Yukio, Tetsu-Kun, and Lord Kazunari a lot these past couple of days." Of course she did, he wasn't really being subtle on his choice of friends when the kings and their spouses first came over.

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't want to talk to you or anything!" The pinkette still manages to make him so nervous and his anxiety over the situation is not helping the slightest bit.

Lady Satsuki laughs, "I don't mind! We'll have plenty of time to bond when we go back to Touou! Okay? I'll see you later on!"

The brunette sighs in relief, "Yes, we do…see you soon."

That ended a lot better than he expected actually. He truly needed to attempt at getting along with Lord Tatsuya and Lady Satsuki better. It didn't matter where he was going at this point. Sure, he's being dragged along without his consent, but it takes him out of the palace at least. Only two days left until the kings all go back home with their spouses. He wanders what the other kingdoms are like. Touou is an island country that's near the sea ports and has a vast variety of seafood. He's positive that he'll enjoy the cool sea breeze and the salty air when they arrive. It'll be a nice touch from being such a suffocating palace or a dark dungeon. What makes him nervous is having to spend the entire trip with three people that make him the most anxious. Furihata guesses that he would get along with Lady Satsuki okay, but King Aomine might not like him all that much.

The fact that his husband is going to be with him also causes his nerves to be more than frazzled. It'll be their first trip together as a married couple and he's not even looking forward to it. Oh well, he gets to see the island country for the first time ever. The auburn eyed male had been living in Rakuzan his whole life, so a change of pace would be nice. It would be pretty wonderful if he could bring back a present for his mother and bid brother. He didn't bring any money with him when he was brought to the palace after the wedding. The servants have been taking care of his basic hygiene and clothes the past few days because of the monthly meeting. Maybe he can ask Akashi for some money? Brunette locks shake wildly at that image, which would be a suicide mission. He loves life, thank you very much. Besides, wouldn't it look weird for the husband of the emperor to be asking for money? The empire is crazy rich and its citizens are all from upper middle or elites classes. There's no explainable reason for him to have no riches.

Then again, his family had been below the poverty line since his dad passed away. The only source of income they had was his mother selling some vegetables at the local market and his brother working many part-time jobs. So, he doesn't have much experience in being rich or having any kind of wealth. Furihata decides to spend the last couple of days with his new friends. They promised each other to write letters and try to visit more often. Lord Kazunari cheerily tells him to come over to Shutoku one day, playfully grinning as he tells him about how they can prank the guards together. The brunette nervously laughs in return, hoping he won't end up being dragged into that sort of thing. The last thing he wants is to get on King Midorima's bad side after all. Lord Yukio steps in while ruffling his brown locks and sporting a beautiful toothy grin. The gray-blue male reminds him not to forget him and how they should hang out whenever he comes by Kaijo sometime. Furihata nods along in agreement to do just that while being promised that he'll be introduced to Lord Yukio's brothers, whose names he learned are Mamoru and Hiroki. Lord Tetsuya ghosted into the conversation, which shocked everyone again.

The icy blue haired man humbly invited him to go and see Seirin whenever he has the chance. Promising to go and visit them for what seems to be the millionth time, the day passed by all too quickly. Akashi stepped in gracefully into the bedroom followed by a servant carrying a variety of kimonos. Oh, for the trip to Touou. The box keeping the late Lady Shiori's notes were carefully hidden in the royal library, so he's not too worried about them being discovered. They went to sleep after having a rather one-sided conversation about their travel plans. The next day also passed by too fast for his liking. Furihata wishes he could have more time to spend with his friends, but he can't ask for that. They have to return to their home countries and rule their kingdoms properly. Well, in the case of Lord Kazunari, maybe not so much. Either way, it causes him to sigh out as he stood on the boat with Lady Satsuki by his side as they embark for the long trip to Touou.

It's long mostly because the seaside kingdom is literally on the edge of the outskirts of the Teiko Empire, his husbands' entire legacy. It's pretty insane thinking of how much land is in control of the emperor. There's so many things and people that belong to that tyrant. What a scary thought. The journey seemed even longer than it actually is, was Lady Satsuki telling him all sorts of stuff that had caught her interest. "Dai-Chan did this" or "Tetsu-Kun did that", so on and so forth. He didn't think there was any way to get physically tired of listening to someone talk. The brunette liked to socialize, even with his terrible anxiety and nervousness, he loved to talk to people. But, never before did he feel so damn drained after a conversation. Lady Satsuki is someone that definitely broke that expectation and more. It just made him simply sigh even more knowing that he's stuck on a freaking boat with her, for a whole painfully excruciating six days.

The sight of Touou must have brought him back to life or he somehow ended up in Heaven when those six days passed. The hustle and bustle of everyday life, the chit-chat or the people dressed in colorful fabrics brought music to his ears. For days on end, all he heard was how King Aomine is an idiotic husband and Lord Tetsuya being suuuuch a dreamboat according to Lady Satsuki. But, that torture was actually a thousand times better than having to talk to his husband or the navy haired king. What a truly pitiful realization. That aside, his soul reached nirvana when he felt the soft, warm sand beneath his feet. The pretty golden color shined brilliantly under the sunlight. There was some palm trees swaying with the slight breeze and he listens to the cries of the seagulls flying in the beautifully blue sky. Many of the houses and stores were made of stone and lumber, they looked so tribal with bright flowers and symbols decorating the buildings. Fishermen smiling as they haul in their catches and gorgeous women dancing through the marketplace was such a wonderful sight. It looked nothing like Rakuzan he mentally noted. He almost cried tears of joy at that thought.

The palace wasn't as golden or elaborate as Rakuzan's, but it does leave an impression. Dark as a moonless night with ruby red pillars and rather intimidating entrance doors too. There was a nervous brown haired servant boy that stammered apologies for some reason introducing himself as Sakurai Ryou. There was an angry blond guard strolling through the throne room, who roughly said his name is Wakamatsu. Waiting for the king and queen was this sinister looking man wearing glasses that had a creepy and rather sly grin, his name is apparently Imayoshi and is the king's advisor. Sure, his husband has an evil looking glare, but this guy takes the cake. After a nerve wracking dinner, Lady Satsuki dragged him to the master bedroom for some "girl talk". Well, his sort of masculine pride already got hurt from the whole being-reduced-to-a-punching-bag-by-his-husband thing, so that comment doesn't help much with his dignity either. Somehow, he was told to help her brush her long, pink locks as they talk about whatever pops into their minds. Oh, so that's what it is. Mind as well play along.

So, they chatted about random things. He confirms to her that he does speak to dragons. Whenever she asks a questions, he'd answer the best that he can. The brunette picks up a rounded brush that shines a cold, metallic pink tint and has some pearls decorating the flat end. Slowly, he glides it down the bubblegum pink locks of Lady Satsuki. It transitions into a bright strawberry shade then, a soft baby pink that almost looks white at the tips of her long hair. She asks about his husband, he tries not to stiffen too much or stutter out his response. They taked about how he should try to get on King Aomine's good side. He thinks that's crazy and impossible, the man intimidates him too much. Auburn eyes see darkened magenta irises staring at him, as if studying his movements, through the reflection of her tall vanity mirror. Being thoroughly examined by Lady Satsuki is a very terrifying thing. It's pretty unnerving to be the receiving end of her gaze that's soul searching which looks similar to Lord Tatsuya's olive stare. He doesn't want to know why he's here, he was just summoned by the pink haired woman. And, as someone who is still considered a commoner, he has to oblige to her orders.

"Furirin…..could you talk to Dai-Chan?" She gives him a mysterious grin after saying that, creepy.

"I-I don't really have a reason to, Lady Satsuki." He stammers out an excuse to not bend to her will.

Her calculating gaze practically drilled holes into his mind, "There's things that we've been through and so have you…it'll make you feel better."

What a rather sketchy thing to say, either way, he caves in the very end without meaning to, "…Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you Furirin!" Lady Satsuki's smile became more blinding than the sun when he (reluctantly) agreed to speak with her husband.

"You're welcome." Furihata hopes that his responding expression doesn't look too forced as he wonders about why his life is so hard.

Aomine Satsuki quietly watched the mousy brown haired boy scamper out the room in a hurry, she laughs to herself, what a funny guy. She wonders if he was forced into his marriage to the emperor, he didn't seem to really want to be by Akashi's side. She can definitely relate, she had been there after all. It was expected, ever since she could crawl. She was destined to be with Aomine Daiki the moment she was able to talk. The pink haired woman previously known as Momoi Satsuki was taught how to walk, dress, eat and smile like a princess should do. She was raised on how to be a lady, to never show her emotions. Displaying her true feelings was like suicide, it could potentially kill her. In a cruel world where many enemies of her kingdom would do anything to get her resolve shaken, Satsuki _swore_ to never let anyone get through her carefully constructed defenses. As for her childhood friend, even he wasn't an exception to that rule.

She didn't even love him, they grew up together like siblings. It was wrong to see him in that way, she thought of him as an annoying brother and nothing else. They were set up before they even understood what marriage meant in their world. She was brought up to be his bride, a wife to have by his side. They thought she just a pretty face only meant to be there as decoration. She proved them wrong, she became a valuable asset to her kingdom. Satsuki used her feminine charms to trick people into giving her information and use it against them. Her eyes always calculated her next move and analyzed data faster than the smartest scholars in the entire empire. Momoi Satsuki wasn't a woman to be messed with, she can take down whole kingdoms just for the hell of it while keeping a lovely smile on her face. No one could _ever_ breakthrough the walls she build herself, _she would never let them_ , which was how it should have been.

What shook her never wavering gaze was Kuroko Tetsuya, a man who made her love and experience heartbreak at the same time. Tears glitter her magenta irises knowing she can never be with him. She was practically engaged to Aomine since childhood, nothing will change that. Her dear Tetsu-kun will never see her in that way, _why wasn't she good enough_ , no matter how much she wishes for it. The day of her wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, she'd been planning it for years. Everything was so perfect that it left such a bitter taste in her mouth. She smiled as the guests cheered as she exchanged rings with Aomine, her chest constricted tightly. She said "I do", yet she felt nothing. There was no passion, no real romantic feelings between them. Nothing changed, her new husband is still the same idiot she had always known. Despite being a cunning and clever tactician, Satsuki is still a woman. The pink haired queen longed for a romance that'll sweep her off her feet and take her away. That doesn't happen to people like her, a princess brought up to be a queen. Her life was dictated to be a certain way until she dies. It was how it's always been and will be, that is the way of life for royalty.

When Tetsu-Kun got married to that _commoner_ , _she hated him_ , her heart turned to ice. She politely applauded like everyone else as they congratulated the newly wedded couple. She choose not to shed tears at a lost love, never let herself cry because that was what she was taught to do. She was Touou's queen first, a loyal wife second and a woman last. She sees the way the blunette looks at his new husband, his powdery blue eyes light up so beautifully and lovingly. _Why can't she have that?_ Aomine Satsuki wanted to hate Kagami Taiga from taking away her love before she even got her chance. She couldn't, she could never do that to Tetsu-Kun no matter how much she dislikes it. Never cry, don't show her true emotions are what she knows best. Yet, in the arms of her husband that night, her fuchsia eyes cried endless tears. They agreed, a little half-heartedly on his part, to make their marriage work somehow. That's all she can ask for, he's trying for her sake. Satsuki thought she couldn't love Dai-Chan like that, but she did eventually.

She's happy, more like content with her life. They're attempting to get their relationship work with no romance or love. He tries, he really does. There was a time where he practically shoved a bouquet of her favorite flowers into her hands. Cherry blossoms, light and delicate in their soft pink bloom. She loved them and they were sign of new beginnings. That idiot husband of hers even got a cherry blossom tree to be put in a garden outside their bedroom. She smiled in his attempts to meet her halfway, just like they promised. Satsuki's love grew for him, it had always been there. An unconditional one that made her choose him over her supposed feelings for Tetsu-Kun. It all changed and they realized that their love was romantic after all. They got tangled into the bedsheets in the throes of hot passion for the first time since they got married. She got pregnant shortly after that, she was told that they're expecting a boy. The pink haired woman named her growing bump Hiroyuki, "widespread happiness", a strong name for a son. Four months, that's how long it lasted before her baby died.

It took some time for her to recover from her grieving loss, but she wanted to try again. Maybe it'll be fine. This time will go perfectly right, _liar_ , she promises herself. She got pregnant again, but with twins. That was a good thing, twins were considered a good omen in Touou. It'll be fine, nothing will happen to her children. She named the boy Eiji meaning "prosperity, peace" and the girl Aimi being "love beauty". They only lasted six months, they almost made it. Almost wasn't good enough, not for her. This time, her dark pink eyes shed merciless tears as they buried Eiji and Aimi next to Hiroyuki. They weren't unborn fetuses to her, they were her babies. She loved them with every part of her being before she even gave birth. Satsuki wanted to stop her never ending crying. She hated seeing her magenta eyes tinged red from her tears and dark circles developing from lack of sleep. "It's okay", she hears her husband tell her. They could try again, they were still very young and have plenty of time to have children. _No_ , no more dead babies being taken out of her. No more feeling like she's _useless_ and _empty_. Satsuki just stopped caring altogether, her marriage is being ruined slowly and her heart is frozen in layers of ice. She wanted to try one last time, but did not want to end up disappointed. It will never happen, not as long as there are still tears that have yet to fall from her eyes.

 _Satsuki wishes she wasn't so broken…._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Degree 7: Frost

**Degree 7: Frost**

* * *

Furihata Kouki doesn't really know why he's here, to be honest. For the past couple of hours he had been wandering wondering Touou's grand palace like a lost child. He didn't even bother asking someone to help him out with figuring out the maze like castle. The reason why he didn't get anyone to lead him around is mostly to spend time alone. Usually he's a very social person and loves talking to others, but he sometimes likes to be by himself to think out his racing thoughts. Besides, it's better to be alone than to stand next to his husband. Speaking of the emperor, Akashi had been spending a lot of time with King Aomine since they arrived to the seaport country. Well, it's a large improvement from back home in Rakuzan where he only gets black and blue from being hurt by the man. The auburn eyed male had become somewhat friendly with Lady Satsuki, King Aomine's wife, and they have been getting along rather well. But, there was something in her magenta eyes that reflect very deep pain and sorrow. He briefly wonders about the tragic story that lays behind her suffering expression. Maybe that's why he standing there like an idiot in the royal cemetery. Furihata didn't mean to come here, he swears! One moment, he was walking around of what seems to be the soldiers' quarters and the next, he was here. The brunette glances at the rather heartbreaking sight of the hauntingly beautiful headstones that rest underneath a gorgeous cherry blossom tree. He sees the names _Hiroyuki, Eiji_ and _Aimi_ carved in swooping elegant letters, it gives him a sense of loss.

He feels something wet fall down from his eyes and touches his cheeks with a realization that he's crying. How strange. He doesn't even know the people in the graves, yet he sheds tears for the lives they didn't get to live out. The brunette quietly mourns the futures that they have lost. What gave him the ultimate shock was Lady Satsuki softly approaching him with a somber expression on her pretty face. Her bubblegum pink hair done up in an elaborate bun with some pieces of hair hanging loose, pearl pins and ornate broaches decorating the hairstyle. The pinkette's slim frame is wrapped up in a dark blue dress covered in black, delicate lace on top. Her small hands covered in long, lacey blue gloves and a deep plum color for her lipstick that compliments her pale features. She's beautiful, he can see that. But, there's something about her entire look that screams a woman in an extreme amounts of pain and hurt and loss. He doesn't even know her that well, but it doesn't stop the flush on his cheeks the moment she notices his red tinted eyes and tear stained face. Lady Satsuki stares silently at the headstones as if understanding why he was sobbing uncontrollably. They just stand there, side by side, simply taking in the gloomy atmosphere of the dark clouds above them and the soft wind blowing through their hair. The ground smelled damp, as if indicating rainfall. The brunette eyes his companion wondering how to ask the question he has on his mind as gently as possible.

"These are my children, Hiroyuki was my first and the other two were twins." She stated as if commenting about the weather and not about her dead children, her voice sounded drained and sad.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry for your loss then." What else could he say in this situation? It's not like he was taught the etiquette of how to properly show remorse to royalty or anything.

She gives him a soft pat on the shoulder, "I…I was torn up when they passed away and Dai-Chan is really trying his best to help me…but…" He gestures for her to continue, "It's not enough….no matter how much time passes, it'll still hurt. I'm learning to go through my grief on my own. I don't know when I'll be ready to be a mother because I don't know if I'll….be able to have another, I wouldn't be able to handle it if it happened again."

Furihata remains speechless for a good moment or two, "When I saw their graves, I felt that loss. I didn't know….and, I don't know what it's like to lose a child…but, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you Furirin…"

"No problem."

"Do you think I should try….just one more time?"

"Only if you're ready Lady Satsuki…only you can make that choice."

She hums in agreement, "That's true….I'm healing at my own pace, I hope I can find my closure someday."

He feels a little determined after hearing that, "You will. I know it."

Lady Satsuki's lips upturn into a serene smile, bowing her head at the graves and stands there in complete silence. Furihata took it as a message to leave her be, the moment feels too personal for him to be intruding on her mourning period. He then continues to walk about the palace, taking in all the rather intimidating architecture it has in comparison to the bright and colorful atmosphere of the island country. Everything was a deep color, black or blue sometimes red, but it was pretty somber and a little depressing. Extremely contrasting with the happy scenery outside the palace walls. There were some extremely scary sculptures of soldiers frozen forever with frightened and anguished expressions, arms raised up high with their swords fighting an unknown enemy. Other statues were of past rulers holding the bloodied severed heads of their opponents or brave generals horribly dying in mid-battle. How awful. It kind of scares the brunette that people who work in the palace have to see those sculptures every single day. He wonders how they could even be inside the castle without feeling a bit nauseous or actually throwing up. He might need a tip or two if he's going to stay in Touou for some time. Furihata trembles at more terrifyingly realistic statues as he walks down more complex hallways of the castle. He really needs to get out of there. Soon enough, he decides to venture outside. Not exactly the brightest idea he had since he is now royalty. After all, it would give King Aomine a bad reputation if the emperor's husband got kidnapped or died in his country.

So…he somehow managed to enlist the aid of Sir Wakamatsu, who actually wasn't a guard, but a high ranking knight in King Aomine's army. He's a bit too intimated to ask Sir Imayoshi since the glasses wearing guy always grins like he has something super dark and evil up his sleeve. Call it gut instincts or cowardly paranoia, but he isn't taking any chances of being alone with such a creepy guy. The blond knight huffs in not-so-subtle annoyance, but complies anyways in hopes of not disrespecting the husband of the emperor. The two traveled through the marketing square, Furihata fell in love with what he saw. Stands and stalls covered by silky and colorful tapestries with ornate fabrics used as roofs to provide cool shade from the harsh sunlight. There was a vibrant amount of fruits from the tropical forests and pretty stones from the white beaches of Touou. Some stalls had jewelry made from clam shells and tiny beads strung together so beautifully that he couldn't believe that they were made from such simple materials. It smelled so good too, like grilled meat with a hint of coconut and vanilla wafting through the streets. The brunette buys a lovely necklace for his mother to send as a gift, the shells are a pale lilac color and have white pearls in between each one. It didn't cost much, but he thought it was really pretty. He also got a nice dagger holder for his brother, it was made of brown leather with some intricate designs woven in by black and blue string. Satisfied by his choices, Furihata wonders if he should buy something for his husband. No, that's a silly idea. Akashi has money and riches and god knows what else. Would there really be a point in getting a brooch for him? Why would he care about some present that the brunette got for him? Surely, Akashi has jewelers that could make something just like it simply because he could with a snap of his fingers. It wouldn't make much of a difference if he bought the stupid thing. But, it would be nice if his gift was appreciated at least. Then again, lots of the wares at the market place were rather simple and not very lavish. The auburn eyed dragon speaker glances at the jewelry again with more determination and courage than ever before. He decides to ask Sir Wakamatsu for his opinion on the matter, he doesn't care if it makes him look foolish for doing so. Oh well, he can deal with the embarrassment later.

"Do you think I should get something for My Lord?" he questions while gesturing to a different jewelry booth, full of gorgeous pieces that a bit pricier compared to the other stalls.

"For the emperor? I don't know, why are you asking me?" the knight gave him a shrug and a flippant answer as if it solved everything.

He bites the inside of his cheek to hide his mild irritation, "Because I want to know your opinion Sir Wakamatsu….I may be married to the emperor, but we can be friends here…just call me Furihata or Furi, I don't mind."

If he caught the blond by surprise, he surely didn't show it, "Furi, huh? Well, that ruby brooch looks really nice and so does that sapphire pendant too. I'm sure Emperor Akashi would be pleased no matter which one you choose."

"Hmm….Those are really nice, but I really like this rose quartz brooch much better. What do you think?" Furihata points to the piece he's been eyeing ever since they approached the stall.

"That one is really beautiful, I think you should get it for him." Is all the knight said and the auburn eyed male hums in approval.

And so, he ends up purchasing the rose quartz brooch. It costed quite the pretty penny and his money pouch feels a bit lighter, but he thinks he made a great choice in the gift he got for his husband. The brooch itself is very exquisite and quite elaborate for a piece of jewelry in the market place. The gem is a gorgeous, dream like rose toned color that nearly faded into an off white pink shade that swirled into an endless cloudy effect. The clasp is a deep golden color, intricately shaped almost like a flower, with smaller rose quartz gems embedded into it that make a rather eye catching accessory. A small smile slowly appeared on his face when he gets a better look at the present he bought on a whim for his husband. It's very pretty, he feels somewhat content that he got it. Maybe it might placate the emperor a little bit? No, that's not possible. Either way, Furihata leaves the market place happily with Sir Wakamatsu confusedly following after him. That was when everything went wrong. He didn't mean it, he swears! It was something that had to be done no matter what the blond haired knight might claim.

The thing is, he really was going to return to the Touou palace since his shopping was finished. But, then, he heard a distressed cry of pain in the forests that stretch beyond the center square of the island country. The various amount of trees were leafy, broad, ridiculously tall, with twisted vines and roots implanted on the ground and full of some sort of mysterious darkness that lurks in the shadows. The brunette couldn't ignore the sound that he heard. What if someone got really hurt? Or worse? But, what it it's poachers trying to lure in dragon speakers like Furihata? He doesn't know what to do. After all, he's in a country he doesn't know and he's not much of a fighter. Sir Wakamatsu may be one of the highest ranking knights in King Aomine's army, but he's still only one man. How long will he be able to fight of poachers or enemies? What if it's some sort of dangerous creature that hurts him badly? Without other knights to help them, it would be a really stupid idea to enter the forest. Then again, the brunette isn't exactly known for making the smartest decisions if he's stubborn about helping others in desperate need. So, ignoring the angry yells of Sir Wakamatsu, Furihata ran into the shadows of the trees. He could hear some hurried, slightly heavy steps full of not-so-hidden fury behind him…the auburn eyed male sighs in relief knowing the knight had followed him inside the dark forest. The wail grows louder as he walks more and more into the abyss. His pale green kimono that he's wearing for the day gets dirtied rather quickly from the amount of mud and dead leaves on the ground. The cries got louder and louder and he spots what was making the pained noises in the first place.

He briefly heard Sir Wakamatsu breathe out in complete shock " _Holy shit…_ " when they see a really large and beautiful dragon caught in a trap. It was such a pretty thing, it doesn't deserve the suffering it's going through. The dragons itself was bigger than a house with a slim and lean body that nearly glowed despite being so deep inside a dark forest. Its scales were a translucent royal blue color from the top of its head that faded into a pure white at the end of the tail. It didn't have horns or feathers, the scales are nearly too fish like for that. The wings were rather small, transparent and practically paper thin that he could see thick green veins intertwining on the skin. He noticed some gills opening and closing harshly on the dragon's narrow neck. It didn't have sharp fangs, the teeth were actually blunt and short. Its head was elongated and it had large, cloudy gray eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul with their blank gaze. The brunette realizes that this dragon doesn't even belong in the forest, the fish like scales and gills is evidence of this. It's most likely a river or sea dragon, but why is it so far off from its home? This particular dragon belongs in the water, he can see that it has a difficult time breathing in the open air of the forest. The trap had caught its leg and it has a hard time getting out. There was some blood seeping from the wound and he decided to help it get free. With the help of the still bewildered Sir Wakamatsu, they got the trap off the dragon's leg. The knight had some medical supplies on him in case of emergency, it's for humans, but it's good enough for the most part to at least clean up and close the wound. Furihata quickly wiped away the blood while disinfecting the wound which earned him another cry of pain from the dragon. He laid a hand on it, noting that the scales were really dry and almost flaking off, trying to convey comfort or reassurance. That seemed to calm the dragon down as he tried his best to stitch up the cut on its leg. He wasn't very good at sewing, but it got the job done. The brunette smiled when he finished up by wrapping a simple cloth around the dragon's leg.

" _Thank you kind human,_ _I would have been stuck here or died from blood loss if it wasn't for you._ " It said in a calming and gentle voice that sounded chillingly haunting, almost like an echo from the vast sea waters.

"No problem, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the water? You're a river dragon aren't you?" he replied in mild curiosity.

It looked taken aback that he answered and understood its language, " _Ah, a dragon speaker. How rare. Yes, I am a river dragon. I was trapped here because I thought I heard the sound of my fellow kin, but it was poachers who mimicked their cries to capture me."_

Furihata exclaimed in horror, "Oh my god! That's horrible!"

" _That's why I am thanking you for freeing me from a terrible fate. What is your name dear dragon speaker?"_ the dragon sat down and leaned in closer to him, eyeing him with a mysterious gray eyed stare.

"Oh! My name, right? Um…..my name is Akashi Kouki, husband of Emperor Akashi. What's your name?" the brunette supplied to make it more comfortable.

The dragon's blank irises turned into predatory slits at the mention of his husband's name, " _Oh…the grandson of THAT man, I did not realize that there is a dragon speaker who became the emperor's spouse. But, I will tell you my name young one. It's Sirena."_

Auburn eyes quickly glance at the blond knight who is still recovering from the surprise and decided not to question anything about the mention of his husband's late grandfather who died many years ago, "That's a wonderful name Sirena. This is Sir Wakamatsu, he's the head knight of the Touou kingdom's army."

At the mention of his own name, the blond gasped out as if being awoken suddenly, "Y-Yeah, nice to meet you."

" _I owe you a great deal dragon speaker, tell me…what do you wish for?"_

"Nothing really. I just want to free you before those poachers did something awful to you and you can call me Kouki!"

" _I see….well, it might be sudden Kouki, but I wish to befriend you and hopefully become your companion."_

"WHAT?! But…you belong in the river! I can't ask you to be like my pet!"

" _Not a pet darling Kouki, but a life partner that you come to for aid and support, I can see kindness and compassion in your eyes…I would like to stay by your side if you let me."_

Furihata gets what Sirena is trying to say here, really, he does. He's heard stories of dragons choosing very special people to become their life partner, like a one true companion sort of deal. It's a dragon way of being platonic soulmates. The person is tied together with the winged beast until one of them dies. There were tales of past dragon speakers who conquered lands and gained treasure with the help of their life partners. Normally, since dragons are such isolated creatures in the first place, those tales are just fairytales told to children. They barely trust humans as it is and dragon speakers are only tolerated. The beasts prefer to keep to their home and kin than interact with people. With a shaky alliance between the dragons and human along with illegal poaching and killing, he's surprised that the river dragon would even offer such a thing. He heard Sir Wakamtasu disbelievingly utter " _What the hell? It wants to be your pet for life? Emperor Akashi will NOT like that, hell, King Aomine won't enjoy it either._ " when he explained the situation to him. What the blond knight is saying is true, he can't exactly bring a freaking dragon along their journey to the other kingdoms out of nowhere. Then again, he can't exactly bring himself to truly care. At least he'll have someone, even if it's a dragon, to talk to whenever he feels lonely. So, he accepts Sirena's offer to be its life partner. Furihata ignores the irritated groan from his companion when he did this. And, that, is how he ended up with a dragon as a pet to keep him company. He's not complaining like Sir Wakamatsu is, he actually likes the river dragon. Besides, when he talks to it, no one can actually understand its language unless they know it like he does. His mother and his brother Karou will totally lose their heads the moment they find out he became life partners with a dragon. It's one thing to befriend the spouses of the kings, becoming sort of like a master to the winged beast is another.

Furihata feels a strong sense of victory when he returns to King Aomine's dark and ominous castle with a river dragon in a tow. The guards standing in front of the large entranceway looked so confused and downright scared at the sight of it. Sir Wakamatsu jumped right in and explained to them that it will not harm them or anyone along with allowing them passage through another gateway on the side of the palace that suits Sirena's large size better. Lady Satsuki was walking by when they entered the castle, she seemed surprised to see a dragon in Touou. Fair enough, he supposes. Mostly because majority of the winged beasts are mountain or forest dragons, not many live in rivers or oceans like Sirena. Her magenta eyes scan his own auburn ones as if asking permission for something. Oh, she wants to touch it. He gives her a smile to wordlessly tell her that it's okay to pet the dragon. When she did, her face lit up and broke into a large smile that overtook half of her pretty face. Great, at least she likes it. He's not really sure how her husband will react though. The pinkette reassured him that she's going to make sure that he won't get angry at the sight of the dragon and she'll keep him from trying to kill it too. His wish was granted the next day when a mildly annoyed King Aomine told him that he could have Sirena within the palace, but has to take care of it. Of course he will, no one else will do it. Oh well, Akashi can deal with having Sirena around for the rest of his days. The brunette then decides to write letters about this along with the presents he bought to his family.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I am in the kingdom of Touou right now! It's so beautiful here and so colorful too! You would love it, I know Nii-San would as well. I got you a present in the market place there and it's very pretty. It wasn't very pricey, but I thought you would like it. Can you believe such a gorgeous necklace is only made out of shells and pearls? Anyways, I'm doing very well now. King Aomine and his wife, Lady Satsuki have been very nice to me since we came here. Seijuurou-San has been busy with helping King Aomine out with some stuff, but Lady Satsuki and I keep each other company. Also, don't get mad, but I became a life partner of a river dragon. It's very pretty and mysterious, its name is Sirena. Don't worry, Sirena won't hurt me and I like it very much. Say hi to the book club ladies for me! I love you!  
Love, Kouki_

 _To Nii-San,_

 _Hey stranger, it's been a while! I'm in Touou and it's really great! There's lots of beaches and a market place full of stuff. If you decide to settle down, maybe you should bring your spouse here for a honeymoon. I have been getting closer to Lady Satsuki, the wife of King Aomine. She makes me a little anxious since she stares at me like she can see my soul, but she's really nice! The palace is super dark and creepy while the island is pretty and colorful! Weird, huh? Anyways, I got you a dragger holder at the market place here since I know you've been wanting one for a while. Also, I became a life partner to a dragon. It's a river one named Sirena, it likes to get scratched underneath its gills. I've been doing a lot better these days, but I still miss you guys! Hopefully, I see you again!_

 _From, Kouki_

Emperor Akashi Seijuurou can tolerate many things. Being told he was not perfect from his impossible and stubborn grandfather, getting taught strictly how to rule a kingdom from his father, taking over the Teiko Empire at a very young age, becoming an emperor of a dynasty he wasn't fully prepared for, letting Tetsuya go just for him to marry some grubby commoner, handing out fresh laws that are much more reasonable for his people and even marrying someone he doesn't actually care about. But, what he can't tolerate is his husband showing him some vile dragon he saved in one of the forests in Touou. What on earth is Kouki doing? This is not some game that he is playing here. He can feel some annoyance and a large amount of impatience unpleasantly gnawing at the back of his throat when the brunette happily showed him Sirena, a river dragon he rescued from a trap with the help of Sir Wakamatsu. How did this happen? The dragon speaker was meant to be kept in the dungeons, hidden from sight, where no one can see him. The only exception he made was when the other kings came to visit. But, Kouki was meant to be put back into the prison when they leave. His plans were foiled in the form of Aomine Daiki who asked him to come with him to Touou for some help in reforming some of his laws and routing out new sea routes for trade. So, he made an exception once again for his husband by allowing him to accompany him on the journey. He noticed the way the shivering, sniveling brunette talked more to Satsuki than to either of them. That suited him fine, he does not need anyone. After the aching hurt Tetsuya left him by falling in love with that god forsaken _Kagami Taiga_ , even now the name leaves a dark burn in his heart, he realizes he does not need companionship or love to be on top of the world. Seijuurou does not need anyone or anything, there is no such thing as happiness for him.

 _He finds himself perfectly fine with that._

 _Being feared, not loved._

He can do everything just fine on his own. He has been ever since his dearest mother passed away when he was very young. All he could remember was her gentle, loving smile when she held him in her arms. Her scarlet red hair that he inherited. And, the subtle smell of camellia blossoms since she always spent most of her time in the royal gardens and it was also her favorite flower. Seijuurou does not fully comprehend why in the world he would give her hair clip to someone he barely knows. It did look rather…nice on Kouki, he can admit to that. That's besides the point. But, when he showed up with that _creature_ , he cannot begin to understand why he accepted their new life partnership so easily. For the very first time since they have been married, he finally knows what his husband looks like when he's really happy. An excited grin bloomed on his face, threatening to spilt it in half from how wide it is. A rosy flush formed on his cheeks, his auburn eyes sparkled in a rich honey color that it nearly made his entire being turn completely upside down. He ignores it, that smile means nothing. Kouki is just someone he married because he could speak to the ancient winged beasts, there is no passion or love between them. Sometime later in the night when the brunette brought in the dragon, he catches his husband looking out the window of the bedroom they are resting in. He's intently watching Sirena float silently on the water asleep at the lake inside the Touou palace gardens. A thorny, evil feeling overtook him within that moment. Seijuurou hurts him, more deeply and violently than ever before. Auburn irises flash with that familiar emotion that he has become quite friendly with over the years he's been emperor: _fear._ He takes his hands off of Kouki as if he burned him and went off the sleep while trying to ignore the soft cries of his husband. He takes notice of a glimmering object that the brunette was clasping in his hand earlier, with a claim that it was a gift for him. No one gave Seijuurou presents...that was not something people did. It as a beautiful rose quartz brooch, it's soft pink mist swirling within the gem. Such a magnificent thing, it almost weakened his heart at the thought that Kouki went out of his way to choose this gift for him…a tyrant. None of that is important anymore, the brooch is completely wasted on a man like dictator Emperor Akashi Seijuurou.

 _It does not matter anymore, he does not love Kouki._

 _After all, it had always been Seijuurou alone against the world._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Degree 8: Frigid

**Degree 8: Frigid**

* * *

Furihata Kouki finds himself at the docks along the coastline of Touou, getting ready to sail off to the kingdom of Yosen. Honestly, he really didn't want to leave. He was beginning to really like being at the island nation, but his husband claimed that he had business with King Murasakibara. And so, he had to unfortunately go along with him. The brunette really felt that he barely started to have somewhat of a borderline friendship with Lady Satsuki, he thought that they might have a chance at being close with her. After all, they had a rather awkward bonding moment at the cemetery, so Furihata believed that it was the thing that made them connect in a weird way. The pinkette promised to write to him as often as she can while King Aomine stands behind her with an unreadable expression in his navy blue eyes. The auburn eyed male didn't spend any time with the Touou ruler since he was too intimated by him and his really scary castle to actually bond with the man. For some reason, he finds himself already missing King Aomine despite not truly knowing him all that well. Before he boarded the ship, he exchanged a tight hug with Lady Satsuki and giving her a shy smile as his goodbye. He didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.

On impulse, he clung onto the blue haired ruler in a surprising embrace. If the king noticed his violent shaking, he certainly didn't show it and he was grateful for that. He whispered in a shaking voice, _"Don't make me go with him"_ , he lets go in an awkward fashion while catching the widened stare of King Aomine and gets on the ship before he got a response from him. Emperor Akashi stands at the bow of the ship in all of his glory as per usual in his bright crimson kimono and scarlet hair shining in the sunlight. If he didn't know any better, he would think that his husband was some ethereal being or a crimson angel that fell from Heaven. But, underneath that beautiful and seemingly harmless exterior is a beastly creature that continuously takes what he wants without mercy and conquers through violent means. Furihata takes his place next to him as he should then, watches with a blank stare as the island nation gets smaller and smaller while the ship moves away. Sirena is calmly swimming alongside them and it gives him comfort knowing his lifelong companion is there by his side.

His hand unconsciously touches the large purplish bruise on the side of his abdomen that Akashi inflicted on him the other night. There's also various smaller bruises on his arms that are covered up by his large sleeves as well that nobody will ever notice unless he displays them. He doesn't know what he did or said to bring out such a violent reaction from his husband, he just reminds himself to be a little more cautious in the future. The creamy orange fabric of his kimono feels soft and silky, decorated with white little flowers all over the material. The obi is a darker rustic tone tied by a simple yellow cord. The camellia hair clip is still in his brown locks since he refuses to ever take it off no matter what. The brunette glances from the corner of his eye at the emperor, taking in the man that he married. He's not blind, Akashi is extremely gorgeous beyond belief. But, he also has a terrible personality and there seems to be something much more than a cold attitude lingering beneath the surface. Like something terribly evil that twisted its dark roots around his heart.

That analogy seems strange, but it makes sense to him on what's going on deep within the redheaded ruler's mind. Sometimes, the emperor lashes out at him and completely intimidates an entire room with his domineering presence that commands respect. Other times, Akashi is gentle and somewhat friendly too. Furihata doesn't really know what to make of such ambiguous behavior from his husband. He senses that neither of them are even remotely ready for that kind of conversation, especially when he's unsure of Akashi's reaction.

"What are you thinking about, Kouki?" His husband's quiet, authoritive voice brings him out of his wandering thoughts.

"Well…um…..it's just….you have such all of this land and kingdoms under control," Auburn eyes look at heterochromic ones for unspoken permission and continues on when he receives a simple nod, "It's amazing and scary how you are in charge of this empire since you were young, doesn't it get tiring?"

If that question caught the emperor off guard, he defintely didn't show it, "Is that what goes on in that pretty little head of yours? I have been learning to rule since I could speak, it is something that I grew used to and I have no time to complain when there are many people who rely on the empire to have good lives."

Weirdly, he kind of sees where he's coming from for once, "I have no idea about that sort of stuff. My family as you know had been below the poverty line for so long, it was about survival and being happy with anything that gets put on the table to eat. All I can say to that is yes, it's important for you to take care of your country…but, you should also take care of yourself too. How can the people have good lives if their emperor gets sick or hurt? What would the Teiko Empire do without you?"

"…..For a commoner, you make a surprisingly good point. What brought this on so suddenly? Why do you care so much?" Emperor Akashi's voice went softer and he had to strain his ears a little to hear it while catching a slight tone of bewilderment and anxiety.

"Nothing brought this on, just curiosity. I care because even though you hurt me and there's no love between us, we're married whether we like it or not. If you're scared of being vulnerable or weak then, you can talk to me and I will be there for you without question. Let me be by your side." Furihata is taken aback at what he said, but he doesn't regret it and he genuinely means his words, he just hopes that Akashi got the message.

" _I do not need anybody."_

For the first time in Furihata Kouki's life, he finally understood what it felt like to be truly rejected and heartbroken. He used to rage at romance protagonists for falling into deep levels of depression or lashing out in uncontrolled fury over love. The brunette didn't get why they were hurt for being turned down or getting dumped, he didn't have any experience in romance at all. After all, his first kiss was when he was twelve years old when he kissed a cute girl he used play with and she simply giggled at his shyness then, ran off to who knows where. Really, he didn't have much of a love life. The only actual experience he had with that sort of thing was with his family. He was too young to remember his dad before he passed away, but was often told growing up that his father was a good man. Karou, his older brother, showed his affection by teasing and bickering with him. His mother gave him love through her gentle smile, lavender perfume wafting through the house and warm food on the table when they had the money to afford a good meal. Now, at eighteen years old, he's already married to the most powerful man in the entire empire. Furihata is no longer a child, but he's barely even an adult and he is already in a committed relationship if the gorgeous platinum ring on his left finger is of any indication of his relationship status. He doesn't really get why that particular comment hurts more than it should. Here he is, trying to be a decent human being and he gets shut down like that.

"….You're married to me, which means you have someone." Furihata replies after what seems to be a ten year long silence.

"I have always ruled by myself, you do not need to do anything." Akashi curtly says back in a quipped tone and equally cold attitude.

The brunette turns to him, staring directly at his husband's eyes, "So….I don't do anything? What was the point of marrying me? To speak to dragons? Tetsuya-San and King Midorima have that skill, you don't actually need me. It was an excuse to use to hide the fact that you're lonely and got tired of being called a tyrant….So, why be like this?"

Looks like his statement definitely caught the emperor off guard since Akashi answers, "The point of marrying you? My reason? I….agree that Tetsuya and Shintarou have the same skill as you and yes, there is no need to have you when I could simply ask them to speak to dragons on my behalf. But….it does not change the fact that I chose you for my own personal reasons that I will reveal to you someday. I have been taught since I was young to be a certain way and carry myself as a ruler of an empire, I only know of showing strength by ruling through fear."

"Fear, huh? But…..it doesn't have to be like that! I don't believe in that! I refuse to believe that! Fear doesn't have to be the only way to rule! You CAN rule with love and still have strength! Look at King Kagami and Tetsuya-San! They're madly in love, but their kingdom is strong and powerful! Why can't it be the same with you?" He honestly doesn't know he's being so passionate about this rather dark and depressing subject, but he really wanted Emperor Akashi to see where he's coming from.

"I wouldn't be saying such things like that if I were you, especially since you don't know about how badly they were deeply in debt." The crimson haired male shuts down his entire argument with that one little sentence and the word 'debt' being stressed.

"Debt?"

"From that invasion a year ago."

Furihata remembers hearing about that. There was an invasion from the Jabberwock Empire, an increasingly growing kingdom that almost rivals in size of the Teiko Empire. The ruler is just as cruel and manipulative as Emperor Akashi, the brunette remembers his name being Emperor Nash Gold Junior. He only heard the stories about what happened. Seirin was barely establishing itself as a kingdom, but it was very close to Teiko's outer borders of the ocean port, so it was vulnerable to enemy attacks or invasions. There wasn't a very big army and the troops weren't finely trained in the art of warfare, Seirin got easily pushed into their barely there kingdom by the much bigger army of Jabberwock. Supposedly, Touou and Rakuzan stepped in to get back at the invaders and were successful. And apparently, a lot of money was used up for resources and food for Seirin's troops. There was barely any food or supplies for the people too.

It was a huge mess that somehow got swept under the rug in less than four days. Furihata heard that Seirin borrowed money from Rakuzan to be able to support themselves in the aftermath of the invasion, how much, he didn't know. He supposes they were able to get back on their feet within the last year since they now have a more established army to protect the people that are specially trained by troops from Touou plus, money was brought into the kingdom as they developed better trade routes and built a better marketing center. The brunette didn't know that it put his friends into debt. An extremely large one too from what his husband is implying. He knows he doesn't like where this conversation is going. There is no way a huge debt to the empire could be paid off in less than four days, there was something that made it happen. A negotiation? Maybe a contract? All these questions floating around in his mind only trace back to one person, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou. As much as he doesn't like being there, in this moment with him, he needs to know what made Akashi so nice towards a small kingdom that owed him tons of money one day and were forgiven of the debt the next.

"Oh, that. I know the debt to you was paid, that's rather generous of you." He decides to start the conversation with that.

"Yes, it was." Wow, Akashi makes it seem like he did him a huge favor or something.

He _had_ to ask, "So, what made you so forgiving?"

His husband replies, "Collateral."

"Collateral? What did you do?" Oh no, he REALLY should stop talking, the conversation is heading to dangerous territory.

"Nothing." The crimson haired male tried to brush him off.

"No! I want to know! There is no way that a debt that large would be forgiven that easily! What was the price they paid to make you so forgiving? What did you _DO?"_ Furihata needed answers, now.

And so, he gets what he wants in the most unpleasant way, "Their kingdom."  
"What?"

"Oh, didn't you know? King Kagami and Tetsuya are only rulers in name, but I am now in control of all of Seirin and its' people."

"You have their kingdom?! What else is there? I know that's not the only thing you took from them."

Emperor Akashi evilly smirks, "Yes, there is more. The Silver Scepter."

His heart literally stopped, "What? I thought it was just a story? Are you telling me that it exists?"

"Ah…so, you know the tale. Yes, it exists and Tetsuya's family had it in their castle for many generations and it belongs to me now." The words smoothly come out of the devil's mouth and he can't do anything about it, but stand there with a feeling of hopelessness.

"You're going to use it to control people, aren't you? You're a dictator just like everyone says you are!" His voice wavers as he spat out with malice and hot tears in his auburn eyes, he receives a harsh slap on his left cheek for this response from his ever so loving spouse.

Akashi's glare burns through him like hellfire as he coldly tells him, "DON'T ever speak against me like that again, Kouki. You cannot stop me from taking what I was promised and I will make sure that _no one_ ever leaves me again. And, that includes you as well."

"…I guess you really are a tyrant after all." Furihata says with finality as he runs off to the other side of the ship to calm down his over active nerves and anger he sense pulsing through his veins.

The Silver Scepter…..it was just a fairytale told to children, he honestly didn't think it truly existed. The tale was that a long time ago, dragons and humans lived extremely separate lives. Dragons distrusted humanity and mankind were terrified of the winged creatures. One day, the Great Dragon got injured badly and the young ruler of a kingdom helped heal the beast. As a token of thanks, the ancient creature gifted the prince with the Silver Scepter, an object that can be used to either help a kingdom prosper or controlling any living being in existence. Despite the Great Dragon's warnings, the young ruler tried to use the scepter to take over the kingdom and overthrow his enemies. Eventually, the prince even assassinated the Great Dragon which caused an outbreak of war between the kingdom and the dragons known as the Great War. Soon after, the fighting stopped and a servant of the kingdom took the scepter to a faraway land where no one could use it to harm anyone or anything again. But, as far as anyone knew, this story was a thing of legend. Since it happened so long ago, no one was certain that the Silver Scepter actually existed. Until now, apparently. Furihata had only heard about it from the dragons back home. They spoke about it in horrified whispers, scared of it falling to the wrong hands. Now, he guesses they have a reason to be afraid. Emperor Akashi Seijuurou knows about the story, has the kingdom where the scepter is located at under his control and he could use it to turn the entire empire into his mindless puppets.

" _What is wrong, Kouki?"_ Sirena said as he floats up to him.

"The Silver Scepter…..it exists and my husband wants it." He mutters out while squeezing his eyes shut in order to avoid seeing the expression on his companion's face.

Cloudy gray irises turn into predatory slits, _"Kouki, you cannot let such a dangerous man get his hands on the scepter, you know what he can use it for."_

He sighs, "I know, and that's what I'm afraid of…."

" _Don't lose heart, dear companion. I can sense a deep amount of courage and love inside of you, you just have to be willing to show it to the world."_

"What if love and compassion aren't enough? What if I have to rely on fear like _he_ does?"

Sirena nuzzles his cheek with its snout, " _You are nothing like that man Kouki. Sometimes, love is a much stronger weapon than you realize. You just have to know how to wield it the right way."_

Furihata pets it gently, "How? How do I something like that?"

" _Try to understand your husband, love. Learn to accept him and all his flaws, it must be something he had been deprived of for so long. For many years, he had been denied of any compassion or kindness, believing that fear is the only way to get respect from his people. Fight him with your beautiful heart and love, not with a sword or hatred. You don't have to fall in love with him, but you can show him the care that he has been wanting to have even if he doesn't know it."_ The dragons graciously says in a soothing, echoed voice telling him all this as if it'll solve all of his problems in an instant.

The question is: will it work? He gets what Sirena is saying, really he does. So, fight his husband with love instead of sword? He could do that, in theory. The problem is that anytime he tries to be nice to the guy, he ends up getting punished for it somehow. What could he do? To be frank, Furihata is not exactly the bravest man out there or anything. And even more concerning is his mental health is he's seriously considering this as an option. But, hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Okay. He knows the idea sounds great and all, but how is he going to do it? Going in at a hundred and ten percent would be too strong but he can't be half-hearted about it either. So, what is the right way to do what needs to be done? He might ask Lord Tatsuya some questions about the subject. Sure, the man gives him the creeps with his one eyed olive stare. But if anyone can offer him some sort of reasonable advice then, King Murasakibara Tatsuya is his best choice at the moment. As he's thinking of this, he didn't realize the ship was pulling up into the Yosen ports, oh joy.

Guess the tales about the place is true. It really does look like a sort of prison in the middle of the largest snowfall known to mankind. The walls surrounding the kingdom are as high as mountains, gray and made of what looks like steel. It definitely is pretty intimidating, especially for a coward like Furihata. There's also barb wire fences that circle the wall and really scary looking guards standing completely still at their stations. Yeah, he's really getting that _home sweet home_ vibe here. They arrive at the port and the two kings are standing there as if the cold was just a part of their life. Wonderful. Shivering in his thin kimono, he quickly gets off and greets the two between his chattering teeth. All four of them climb into a much toastier carriage and ride out to the castle.

Beyond the walls is the complete opposite of what he was expecting. Gorgeous cottage homes, large factories with thick trials of smoke coming out of their chimneys, people walking about while carrying huge amounts of coal and children playing games in the snow. To be realistic, he wasn't expecting such a beautiful sight. Furihata glances at Lord Tatsuya and gulps when he notices the man looking straight at him. Like Lady Satsuki, he feels like he's being studied thoroughly or examined with a calculating gaze. As if he is dissected piece by piece, inspected and analyzed down to the finest detail for any kind of weakness. It's unsettling to him since he doesn't know what to make of Lord Tatsuya at all. Inside the palace a few moments later, a deliveryman hands him some letters from some of his friends. He realized that he never really thought about how he would stay in contact with them as he travels to other countries. One of the guards took him to a study where he could read his letters in private and got some parchment to write out his replies on. The first one he opened was Lord Tetsuya's, it brings a smile to his face knowing that he's being looked after.

 _Kouki-San,_

 _Did you arrive to Yosen safely? I was quite concerned since I did not receive a letter from you when you were in Touou. Momoi-San wrote to me that the both of you got along rather well and she hopes that you become better friends in time. Is Emperor Akashi treating you well? I am aware that your marriage to him is your own business, but I liked to be a companion that you can rely on and be able to share any worries that you might have. On that note, I went to the royal physician the other day and they confirmed my pregnancy. Taiga-Kun was very happy when I told him the news, I am about two months along. I believe I will have a son. Please do not tell Emperor Akashi of this until I am ready to tell him myself. I would like to keep this matter between us. What name should I give my child? I would like to hear your opinion on this. I hope to hear from you as soon as possible._

 _Your Friend, Tetsuya_

 _Tetsuya-San,_

 _Hello! It's been some time since we talked. Yes, I am Yosen as I'm writing this. Thank you for your concern. I'm a bit sad that I don't get to speak to you in person. I'm sorry I didn't get to write to you in Touou, I was dealing with some stress and other things. I also hope that I will be able to get along with Lady Satsuki in the future, she and I talked a lot when I was with her. I don't know if she told you about my new life companion. It's a beautiful river dragon named Sirena and it likes to get scratched near its gills. I hope you get to meet my new friend whenever I visit Seirin. My Lord is treating me alright, I'm sorry if you had any worries about our relationship. I do want to become someone he can rely on and be able to support him, but I'm a long way from that. Also, congratulations on the baby! I bet you were really happy to get the news. Are you asking me for names? I'm honored! I think something that means "bright" would really suit your child since you seem to light up at the idea of building a family with King Kagami. Whatever gender your baby is, I'm sure you will love them unconditionally and do everything you can to give them a happy life. I'm glad that you see me as someone you can talk to and I want to be a reliable companion for you too! I will write to you again and I can't wait for your reply!_

 _Your Friend, Kouki_

 _Hey Kou-Chan!_

 _How's Yosen? I know it's cold as hell over there! Hope you're not freezing your cute butt off. Be sure to bundle up since I know kimonos are known not exactly known for being warm. Tetsu-Chan told me about his pregnancy! Did he tell you? Now I want a baby! Do you think I would be a great father? I know this letter is really short, but Shin-Chan wants us to spend some time together. What a grumpy cutie! Hope you visit us soon!_

 _From, Kazu_

 _Hi Kazu!_

 _Yosen is fine for the most part, but you're right about the cold. I got some yukatas that are a lot thicker and much warmer, so I'm definitely not freezing my butt off. Yes, Tetsuya-San told me about his pregnancy and I'm really happy for him! I think that if you want a baby that it should be discussed with King Midorima. By the way, I think you'll be a great father. Well, I don't mind short letters and hope you spend lots of time with your husband since he's probably really busy most of the time. I look forward to visiting Shuutoku someday, will you show me around if we come by? I would like to talk more with you and be able to hang out. Thanks for writing to me!_

 _From, Kouki_

 _To Kouki-Kun,_

 _I heard from Ryouta and Kazunari that you're in Yosen. I've been there only a couple of times myself and it's cold as balls. Be sure to bundle up properly. Eat lots of hot foods and stay indoors if you can. You're too skinny! You need to eat more! Anyways, you probably heard about Tetsuya's pregnancy. Good for him, he seems really happy I think from what his letter he sent to me said. When I told that idiot husband of mine about the news, now he's in a family building mood. He's a moron. He's still quite young and only became a king recently, having a child is something we both need to prepare for. I can't jump into that kind of decision so easily. Am I wrong for wanting to wait out a little longer? Ryouta and I went through a lot to be together, I think we should be patient on the whole baby thing. What do you think? I really would like know what you think on this. Also, hope I can see you in Kaijou soon!_

 _Affectionately, Yukio_

 _To Yukio-San,_

 _You heard right, I am in Yosen! Yes, it is really cold here. But, don't worry about me! I'm wearing thicker yukatas for the weather and I'm mostly inside anyways. I just had a really nice hot meal with King Murasakibara and Lord Tatsuya. I do know about Tetsuya's pregnancy and I'm really happy for him! He seems really excited on becoming a dad. King Kise is young and I agree that you shouldn't rush into having children any time soon. You're not that much older than I am, so I can see why you want to wait a little longer on having a baby. You should talk about it more with your husband, it's important that the both of you discuss about sorts of things since you're married. There is nothing wrong with wanting to wait on building a family since you're so busy and you need to consider a lot of things before you're ready to have kids. You should be patient and have a baby when you're ready. Or, at least that's what I think you should do. I'm really honored that you're telling me about this and I hope that my advice is helpful to you! I truly hope I visit Kaijou so we can talk more!_

 _Fondly, Kouki_

The auburn eyed male smiled at all the letters he got from each of his friends. Each one unique and expressing worry for him. It was sweet and nice of them to think of him. He really appreciates the time they took to write him something. Furihata spent time in the study writing out his replies and gave them to the deliveryman in hopes that they will be sent successfully. He feels calm knowing that he has friends looking out for him like big brothers. It might be weird to align that image with people the same age as him like Lord Tetsuya or Lord Kazunari. Since Lord Yukio is the oldest out of all of them, it makes sense that he is pretty much their big brother in every way. It's insane, Kise Yukio is only two years older than him and he accomplish so much in his life. The other two are the same age as he is, but they have lots of influence in the Teiko Empire and married very powerful men. Then again, it's like that for him too. Only seventeen and he's tied down to the most important person in the entire empire in the bonds of marriage. Life is funny that way, he supposes. But, he never really had good luck in anything.

Furihata thinks how nice it must be to build a family with someone he loves. It's something he imagined for a long time. He knows that despite his father's passing, the love his parents had was something he wanted to have for himself. Maybe that's why he's taking Sirena's words into heavy consideration. Could he care for someone as cruel and harsh as Emperor Akashi? The brunette gulps as he thinks about this. Maybe it's a bad idea. There's the possibility that it won't work out. This isn't some romance story where everything will be magically solved by his affections towards his cold husband. As he ponders this, the man himself walks into the study as regal as ever. His heart is stuck in his heart. Furihata feels like he can't even breathe properly. Somehow, by some type of possible divine intervention, something seemed to possess him in that moment that caused him to say the thing that changed everything.

" _Seijuurou…"_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Degree 9: Ice Cold

**Degree 9: Ice Cold**

* * *

" _What did you say?"_

Oh god. He messed up. Furihata Kouki fucked up the biggest fuck up in the history of fuck-ups. He didn't mean for it to happen! He swears! The name slipped out of his mouth without permission. To be honest, he wasn't planning on suddenly being familiar with his husband. For some odd reason, he feels like he's at the point of thinking ' _screw it'_ and damn the consequences. But, he _really_ shouldn't think like that. Furihata doesn't want to die young, okay? He's only _eighteen_. He has so much to do and achieve, this can't be the end of his life. It's funny how he finally understands the meaning of " _life flashing before your eyes_ " in this particular moment. The brunette just wants to cry.

"U-Um….forget what I said…..M-My Lord." What could he say to make this better? Nothing.

"Why did you say my name so familiarly?" the emperor questioned with curiosity shining in his mismatched eyes.

He gulped, "I…..don't know. I thought I could try to understand you and be of some use to you, even if we don't love each other in that way. I-I wanted to at least be someone who could be your support when things get tough. That's all."

A sad smile, "Is that why you bought that brooch for me?"

"Y-Yes…I wanted to give you a gift, it's not much…but-" Furihata's stammering gets cut off immediately by his husband.

"I…liked it. The brooch. You have good tastes. What inclined you to buy it?" This is the calmest the brunette ever heard Akashi's voice, he feels a little overwhelmed by this sudden change in behavior.

But, it didn't stop the blush on his face hearing that Akashi liked the present, "I saw it at the market at Touou…..I thought of you, so I got it."

"I see."

"Are you angry?"

"No, I would like to meet you halfway. But, understand this Kouki. I am not the easiest person to care for. I am difficult with others, even to those who are close to me. I have a condition that makes me this way, which is why I seem to be a different person whenever I speak to you. I…..must have given you a hard time, did I not? There are no words that can describe how I regret my actions, but I am unable to genuinely apologize for them. I have difficulty expressing myself to anyone, but I would like to try to be more upfront with you in the near future." Akashi tells him with the composure and regality of a true leader, for a brief moment, Furihata feels as if he reached some sort of understanding with his husband.

Of course, he knows Akashi is not perfect. But, he did not expect to be unloaded with that type of confession from the emperor. The redhead seems like a completely different person. Calm, elegant, sophisticated, gentle and much more soft-spoken. The way he usually talks to him is the exact opposite. Harsh words, cold attitude, cruel glares, angry, nearly animalistic and extremely rough around the edges. It's almost hard to believe that he's speaking to the same person who always hurt him with either words or actions. Furihata is trying his best to wrap his head around this other Akashi. A kind, sweeter version of him. It almost feels like he's looking at a fraud if the voice or the appearance weren't the same. What a really strange thing to witness. He thinks back to Akashi's admission as he wonders about this brand new development in their marriage. Furihata understands that caring for the emperor won't be easy. Loving him would take a worldwide miracle for it to happen. He doesn't think that he could fall in love with someone so unstable and ambiguous. Then again, he did say he wanted to understand him better.

"Then, why do you want the Silver Scepter? Are you going to use it to control people?" He eventually says in reply.

"At first I wanted it for that purpose, but I am indecisive about that. I want it to bring it back to Rakuzan in order to lock it up in a much more protected vault at the palace." Akashi answered him.

Furihata doesn't push for more details, "Okay. As long as you're not going to use it to turn your subjects into mindless puppets."

The emperor glances at him with an unreadable expression, "Is that how you see me? A tyrant? A dictator? I am not surprised, I have been called those name since I became emperor. I would not blame you if you run now. You could if that is what will make you happy. I will grant three requests, use them however you like and you can wish for anything you want."

Furihata's head is spinning. Three requests for whatever he wants? It's so tempting to demand to be freed. He mentally winced when the thought crossed his mind. He could literally wish for anything. Like getting his family out of their poor neighborhood or a divorce with no repercussions. He could run. The emperor is granting them a once in a lifetime chance to escape. The royal guards won't chase him down, he won't be blamed for leaving. Furihata could get out of the marriage completely unscathed, no one would question him. Is as if Akashi offered all the riches in the world to him. A very rare opportunity that anybody else would take without thinking twice. But, he wanted to _stay_. As crazy as it sounds, it's what he wants. For once, he has a choice. No one forced or coerced him into making the decision he's about to make. He literally received a way out. A ticket to freedom. But, he realized he doesn't want it. The brunette wants to be there for Akashi. The emperor said that he would try to meet him halfway more often. He told his husband that he wanted to care for him. Somehow, someway, they could work out. He's not sure if he's making the best decision for himself, but he knows what he wants.

"Okay, for my first request, I would like for you to create laws that protect the dragons." Auburn eyes gaze into hetero-chromic irises without backing down.

"I will see to it. What else?" Is it Furihata or does Akashi seem….scared?

He took a deep breath, "Nothing. I want to use my other requests another time. I'm not really sure what I really want. But, I would like for you to grant the first one to the best of your abilities."

Akashi stared in awe making him blush, "That's it?"

"Yes." He answers.

"You're….not running?" the emperor chocked out.

Something inside Furihata compelled him to hug the man before him, "No. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

" _Thank you."_

It's been two days since then. Remembering that particular moment made Furihata flush a bright red in embarrassment. Akashi took the brooch from him, the very same one he tried to throw away, and told him that he'll wear it often. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure what he _really_ wants for his other two requests. Those will come around sometime soon, he supposes. Feeling somewhat contented, the brunette walks with his husband back to the Yosen palace. Their pinkies interlinked. Not too intimate, not too far away either. It was…..nice. More than nice. This was the first time he made some sort of progress with the emperor on their relationship. For once, he thinks they are becoming more like equals. A small smile blossoms on his face as they slowly make their way to the castle. When they walked in, Lord Tatsuya spotted them. Furihata doesn't know why he feels somewhat embarrassed and oddly proud at the same time. Akashi gently lets go of his pinky finger and softly told him that he is going to speak to King Murasakibara on a certain matter. Then, there was two. Awkward.

Murasakibara Tatsuya looked at the emperor's new husband with a raised eyebrow. He watches as the quivering little mouse in front of him turn an interesting shade of pink. How cute. He noticed how he was intertwining his pinky with Akashi of all people. Interesting. When he heard of the emperor's engagement to a dragon speaker, he'll admit that he wasn't expecting much. It was surprising news, but something he took in stride. Politics never mattered much to him. What did he know? All he was is a simple nobleman that happened to marry a king. Tatsuya wasn't sure who his parents were or knew their names or what they looked like. The only person he ever labeled with the title of ' _Mom_ ' was a woman named Alexandra Garcia, a noblewoman who wanted children of her own without having to marry some stranger.

Then, Taiga entered the picture a few years later. Well, he still had his biological parents, but Alex (as his "mother" liked to be called) wanted to take him under her wings. _What a blessed child._ Tatsuya watched as his "little brother" become strong and powerful unlike him. Alex praised and cared for him, better than his actual parents ever did. _What was so great about him?_ All he did was watch from the sidelines as Taiga grew into a light that shined as bright as the sun. Who was he to try to compete with that? That wasn't something he could measure up to. That light. That damn light. _It was annoying._ He could never escape its penetrating rays of hope, of dreams. What dreams? He didn't have any. Tatsuya wasn't Taiga. Taiga wasn't Tatsuya. They were nothing alike. _Like the sun and moon._

 _Why couldn't that light fade away?_ Tatsuya did what he did best, observe. As he always did. What he'll always do. It's kind of boring. Taiga brilliantly glows a crimson red, passionate and warm. Not hellish or intimidating, not scary or overwhelming. It was beautiful. The sight makes him want to cry tears of either frustration or pride. Pride over the little brother he cared for growing up before his eyes, shining like the sun and taking the world into his eternal light. The frustration that the same kid that looked up to him is leaving him behind, lost and in the dark. _The moon can't shine without the sun after all._ To be frank, he did not care for King Murasakibara when they first met. There were some terrifying similarities to the brother he wanted to forget about. Tatsuya may not be as proficient in warfare or sword fighting like Taiga, but he was always confident in his cleverness and observing skills. _Something that Taiga could never do, what a dummy._

Tatsuya could admit there was something endearing in how Atsushi followed him around like a child and was spoiled by either riches or delicacies of the kingdom. It was different. Being treated like a prince. He had been a simple nobleman his whole life, never before was he the sole focus of someone else. He wouldn't say he fell in love with Atsushi right away. It started as fondness, similar to his affections for a friend. Then, it grew into a comfortable warm feeling in his chest. A love that's a bit deeper than the one he feels for Taiga. This devotion he has for his husband has been like this for some time now. How long? He's not sure. But, Tatsuya could admit that it is now borderline love at this point. He doesn't feel any bitterness or coldness towards Taiga anymore. He supposes he's in a better place, emotionally, now. His eyes take in the scrawny form of Akashi Kouki. _A little Chihuahua ready to be eaten alive by a lion._ Poor thing never stood a chance. Tatsuya can't wait to see how their relationship will play out.

"Um…..Lord Tatsuya?" Furihata mumbled out shyly.

"Yes?" he responded.

It's cute, almost. The emperor's husband looks so small and less significant than everyone else is making him out to be. What almost threw him off was when he saw the couple walk into the palace with their pinkies intertwined. He said nothing since Furihata appeared flustered at something so simple. But, that's only a minor setback on what he wants to achieve. He's only two years older than the auburn eyed male, yet all he sees is a child. With no guide in a cruel world, lost and quiet. All he can do is offer a tiny grin in return to the boy in front of him. After all, it's another power play for him. A game. That's all it is. Play nice until he exposes Akashi for what he truly is. A cruel, manipulative and ugly monster that only wants to possess and take whenever he desires. In a way, he almost feels sorry for the emperor's new husband. What a pity. Furihata could be a useful toy for him to have in his arsenal. Seeing him being cozy and somewhat affectionate with Akashi backfired on that plan. Tatsuya didn't account for a possible romance to happen between those two. Honestly, he knew like everyone else that the marriage was a sham and it was forced, but no one actually confirmed their suspicions. For their relationship to take a different turn changes everything. Interesting. Tatsuya will keep tabs on that development as closely as he is able. When the time comes, he'll try to manipulate the poor kid into helping him.

"Do you know about the Silver Scepter?" he questioned.

"Sort of, I'm not an expert on what had occurred during the Great War." Tatsuya answered.

Furihata sighs, "I see….if someone wanted it to use it to control people, what would you do?"

An odd thing to ask, but he replied either way, "Well, I would try to convince them not to use the Scepter for such purposes. I would even ask them to destroy it for good. Something like that to still be around is too dangerous to exist in this world."

"Destroy it, huh?" Furihata says more to himself than Tatsuya.

"Yes, is there anything else?" he tried to push for more details from the other male.

A flustered stutter, "O-oh, no! U-um…I better go find Seijuurou now! Um…it's nice to talk to you even though we won't be here that long, bye Lord Tatsuya! Good night!"

 _Tatsuya chuckles as he quickly dashes out the room with a bright red face._

 _Yes, this is a_ _very_ _interesting game indeed._

The next morning was a rather odd experience for one Furihata Kouki. First, he woke up pretty much entangled with Seijuurou. Second, he didn't feel the urge to run or vomit inside his throat as he usually did when their bed sharing situation happens. Then, when his husband opened his eyes, he was blown back by _two_ rosy red irises and not the usual mismatched eyes he's used to seeing. Seiuurou's eyes didn't seem as cold and sharp like they always did. Instead, Furihata saw something like affection and warmth. It was rather disorienting. For some time, the two of them just stayed in bed. In the case of the auburn eyed male, it almost felt like a dream. There was no other way to describe it. He's not sure if he's in shock or actually losing his mind. A servant knocked at the door, letting them know that they can take a free day to rest and they're not expecting to make an audience with the king. He let out a breath of relief he didn't even realize he was holding when he heard that. Furihata wasn't the biggest fan of meeting with either King Murasakibara or Lord Tatsuya at the moment. He honestly wants to relax and enjoy the day. Guess his sigh was louder than he thought since it earned an amused chuckle from his husband and he looked at him like he grew two heads. In all his time married to Seijuurou, he had never heard the emperor laugh ever. Oh well, he'll enjoy this rare moment for as long as he can.

"What's so funny?" he asked as his husband started playing with his fingers.

"You must have read my mind my dear Kouki, I wasn't looking forward to speaking with Atsushi at all, I do appreciate his presence, but he can be too much sometimes." Is it him or does Seijuurou sound almost playful?

Rosy red eyes stare at him, "Haha…I was thinking the same thing, actually. I just wanted to rest or maybe take a walk together if you want."

Another chuckle, "Of course, that sounds lovely. And, Kouki?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you run?"

Furihata's heart almost stopped at that question, "That depends. Did you want me to run?"

"No." A terse, quick reply.

"Then, I won't run unless you ask me to. Seijuurou, I meant what I said about being by your side for as long as you want me to be. I want to be your confidant, your partner. Even if this marriage was arranged, I'm not leaving anytime soon. Please….believe me." He doesn't know why he's begging here but he wants to show that no matter what, he'll be there for his husband.

Seijurrou gazes at him, "Would you like to go on walk you want to go on? There's a beautiful display of ice sculptures behind the castle if you'd like to look at them."

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." Furihata couldn't help himself from smiling so hard from the overwhelming excitement he feels in that moment.

They slowly got out of bed, slightly reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort the sheets brought to them. Seijuurou, without asking for any servants, dressed himself silently into his yutaka. Before, his clothing was very elaborate and ornately. He even wore a fancy headpiece that marks him as the emperor of the Teiko Empire. Usually, seeing him that state used to intimidate Furihata. For years, the palace and its royalty were untouchable and unapproachable. Yet, here he is. A guest at the Yosen Kingdom, sharing a bedroom with the most powerful man in the entire country. It's truly mind-blowing. If someone told him he'd be married to Emperor Akashi Seijuuou, he would have laughed or thought they were messing with him. But, now he supposes that he has to accept his new reality. For some odd reason, he likes watching Seijuuou undress and change into his clothes for the day.

Maybe it's the fact that his husband is putting himself in such a vulnerable position when anyone could literally try to attack him. Maybe it's the intimacy. Possibly there's this air of closeness that no one else would ever _dream_ of ever having. After all, their marriage was rather unexpected to everyone in the kingdom. A total shock. Everyone was surprised that their cold, perfect ruler would marry some no name nobody like Furihata. Even he himself has a hard time having it wrap around his mind. Auburn irises flicker once in a while to where his husband is slipping on his under robes. He decides that he should dressed too in case he gets caught, that would be embarrassing. So, Furihata goes about on clumsily putting on his yutaka. Okay. He's not as skilled as this as Seijuurou is, but he'll get better in time! Determined, he quickly puts on a cream yellow under robe that's thick enough to protect himself from the cruel winter of Yosen. Then, on top, he gets into a very heavy light gold over robe. The trim is a snowy white with small chrysanthemums dotted all over the silky cloth. He felt really good dressed in such clothes. The soft fabric comforts him and it immediately brought warmth to his body. As he clips on the late Lady Shiori's hairclip into his brunette locks, he looks over to his husband.

Dressed in a pale violet yutaka, patterned with darker purple stripes and light pink cherry blossoms, stood the man he married. Furihata _swore_ he stopped breathing. This isn't a dictator or a tyrant standing before him. The yutaka is simpler and less expensive looking to how Seijuurou usually dresses. If he wasn't an emperor, he could probably pass of for a prince or a high class merchant. To Furihata, he seems more like a man than a ruler. Since the brunette woke up this morning, he had an inkling that he's not with Akashi. It's odd. This feeling that he's treating Seijuurou as if he's two different people. What a strange thought. He thought back to his conversation with the emperor a few weeks ago about how he has a condition that makes his personality so ambiguous. Maybe he can ask about that. Then again, he doesn't want to ruin the peaceful and wonderful atmosphere with his questions.

When they finished changing, they interlinked their pinkies. Shy from actually locking all their fingers together or holding hands. But, this is okay. It's progress. It's a promise of improvement. Or, at least, that's how he saw it. Is it too hopeful that there's something changing between them? He shakes his head with the doubts floating his mind. Side by side, they walked towards the back of the palace to take that walk they promised to each other. Stepping out into the chilly weather put Furihata into a little shock since he was in a warm castle for some time. But, he was fine since he's wrapped up in a thick yutaka. Since it was still a little early in the morning, there wasn't any sunlight and it seems like it'll be like that for the rest of the day. He doesn't particularly mind it because he knows that it's going to a calm and slow day. He quite likes weather like this, peaceful and serene. So quiet that he would scared of making a single sound since he doesn't want to disturb the tranquil atmosphere.

The sugary white snow crunches underneath their feet as the two of them walk around. There was a sculpture made entirely of bluish ice. It was a woman dressed in armor holding a sword in one hand and a small dagger in another. She looked powerful, strong and fearless. There's a very intricately detailed shield resting at her curved hip. The muscles of her thighs were prominent since her warrior garb is a short skirt and a metal covered breastplate. Her expression was serious yet composed as if she was planning out a strategy to take down her enemy. Short, wispy hair frames her sharp jaw and Furihata automatically feels respect for this unknown female soldier. There was a few more icy statues similar to that one, depicting warriors ready for battle. Both men and women, it was rather fascinating.

As they were getting back to the back entrance of the palace, there was a sculpture that made Furihata gasp at its beauty. A dragon. It was rather tiny, about the size of a small house. The details of its scales and horns were too realistic that it seems like it was really breathing and moving despite being completely frozen. Its tail was curved, slender and raised slightly in a cute curl. The fur along the edge of its back looked fluffy and thick, he could practically _feel_ the hairs when he gently touched it. The dragon's eyes were sharp and surrounded by smaller scales, but they had a soft and playful look. It made him smile at such a beautiful depiction of the very creatures he has the ability to interact with. At the sight of the sculpture, Seijuurou glances at him with uncertainty and a bit of hesitation in his rosy eyes.

Trying to reassure him, Furihata carefully guides his hand to rest on the smooth ice. This earned him a small, barely there grin. It wasn't much, but that grin made him return it almost tenfold. A subtle pink hue bloomed on both of their cheeks which he had a feeling is _not_ from the cold. But, it's okay. This means that their relationship is beginning to turn into something. Something he can't really put his finger on. He kind of likes it. Not really knowing. Being unaware of where they're going with this change of events. Furihata can't find it in himself to be truly upset with that. They walked five more times around the ice garden, taking in the view of all the gorgeous figures that stand proudly behind the walls of the castle. Pinky in pinky, Seijuurou and Furihata go back to the palace with flushes and smiles on their faces. With silent, quiet promises of meeting halfway with each other. Their hearts a little more connected and hearts beating just a tad bit faster.

 _And, Furihata Kouki thinks he can get used to this._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Degree 10: Chill

**Degree 10: Chill**

* * *

" _You're….not running?"_

" _No. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll stay for as long as you want me to."_

Relief. That was what Akashi Seijuurou felt when he heard those words. Kouki isn't running. Never before did anyone want to stay by his side. Not willingly anyway. Some part of him felt light as if he were floating. Another part of him wants to scream, " _Do not be so kind to me!"_ There's another part of him that wants to hurt Kouki. Make him run away, far from him. Akashi held back the tears of frustration over some naïve, overly sweet boy that he didn't really know the existence about until recently.

Honestly, Kouki does not belong by his side. It should have been Tetsuya. The one who made his heart ache and burn at the same time. Taiga took that chance away in a flash. Bitterness still plagues his head, repeating over and over again. _Pathetic. Worthless. He would have never loved you. All you ever do is hurt people and cause pain to others._ He does not understand why Kouki is so unfairly kind to him. The sweetness is overbearing, suffocating. Akashi only hits and bruises him. He does not deserve it.

 **He's a monster.**

Akashi has heard it all before. They call him a dictator, a tyrant. They think he doesn't hear them, but he does. He continues on with his life. Rules over Teiko as he should. He was not going to allow himself to be swayed by the opinions of people who don't understand his intentions. He supposes that is why they fear him. He grew used it over time. A little too much.

But Kouki _stayed._ He can almost feel the lingering warmth in his pinky after they finished their walk in the Yosen palace gardens. He offered him a way out. To leave. To say goodbye to him forever and live the life he always wanted. Kouki returned to their room to leave him be to his thoughts. How did he know he felt anxious? Was it the way he spoke? His body language? Akashi was not sure how Kouki was able to read his troubled mind, but he was still grateful nonetheless. He closes his eyes, delving deep into his psyche. Where _he_ is. His other self. It's an odd thought. To refer a part of himself as another person. As if _he_ doesn't exist.

" _It has been some time since you last came here."_ His other self greeted with a cold smile, his voice carrying an edge of arrogance and irritation.

"I have been busy." He replies.

A scoff, _"With Kouki, I am aware. That is why you're here. You're hesitating."_

He bristles, "I am not. He stayed with us. He could have run."

" _Maybe he did not run because he's afraid. Did you not think of that?"_ Akashi had forgotten how rather sadistic his other self can be.

"I….do not know what to say." Is all he could say in return.

" _Do not fool yourself Seijuurou. Kouki will be like the others. He will run. He will leave you. Like Mother. Like Tetsuya. He fears us. How would you know that he won't leave? He could be staying out of a sense of obligation. Because I do not see how he could love me or you."_

"I will admit that I do not know his thoughts or opinion of me or you. Maybe he will run, maybe he won't. I don't know. You don't know. He might be staying out of obligation or he could not. All I know is that you must treat him more kindly. One day, we could love him."

" _I cannot promise anything like love for him. I do want to speak to him. I want to see what makes him so special to you."_ There is a hitch in his other self's voice, he is unsure of how this plan will play out.

He can only nod, "Fine. You may take over."

When he opens his eyes, they were the usual hetero-chromic irises everyone sees. Seijuurou is not present anymore. It's Emperor Akashi, the feared tyrant. He slips on a crimson yutaka with light fuchsia polka dots splattered over the silky cloth. He must see Atsushi and Tatsuya, to say his farewells before he heads off to Shuutoku. When he finished getting dressed, he takes one more glance at the room. All of his and Kouki's belongings are already on the boat for their departure. He is merely taking a moment to himself and gather his thoughts.

He walks out of the room with a regal stance. The hallway is mostly quiet aside from the occasional footsteps of the staff walking about doing their daily chores. He spots a familiar brunette speaking to one of the butlers. Kouki. Akashi ignores the way his heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and proceeded to greet him like a husband should. Auburn eyes spot him and widen slightly at his presence.

"Good morning Seijuurou." Kouki's voice is warm but he lowers his head in a slight bow.

He was responding to him as if he knows there's a change in his personality. How did he know? How was he aware of the difference? Yes, Kouki knows he had this condition that makes him appear as a different person. But, there is no way he could have figured out when he switched with Seiuurou. Kouki could not have known right away after finding out this information. Right? Akashi suddenly has this feeling of intrigue and curiosity about his husband.

Akashi thinks that Kouki is quite an enigma.

Seijuurou is different.

Furihata doesn't know how he knows, but he does.

The first sign was the way he stood. Second, the small grin on his face. Thirdly, the mismatched eyes. This isn't the same Seijuurou he spoke to the other day. It was the emperor. It's kind of funny how he already figured out that there are two personalities within his husband's mind. Furihata came to that conclusion from what they talked about the other day in the gardens. He wonders if this is some sort of test. Seeing if he wasn't lying about his loyalty. That he won't run.

Furihata knows he's not going anywhere anytime soon.

"So…we're going to Shuutoku, Seijuurou?" He questions.

"Yes, we are. Kouki, I have something to ask you and I would like for you to be honest with me. Is that alright with you?" His husband glances at him with a small quirk of his lips.

Furihata gulps, "Of course."

A hum, "Tell me…how much has living in Rakuzan since my father's reign ended?"

"Well…I know it ended not that long ago, I was a bit too young to really understand what was going on. My mom told me that the labor laws weren't all that great when the previous emperor was in power. Everyone was worried about losing their jobs and employers were pretty corrupt too. There were a lot of stories of employers skimming money from their employees' paychecks and things like that." Mind as well be honest if that is what is being asked of him.

"I see. Tell me more."

"Um…the pay rate was really low too. It was only enough to keep food on the table but barely anything to support a family. When you came into power at fifteen, a lot of things changed. The corruption in the labor system went away and there was a large rise in the middle class too." He recites to Akashi.

"But, there are still families that are still below the poverty line like yours, correct?" Akashi tilts his head slightly to the side as if analyzing his reaction.

He answers, "Yes, there is. I think the numbers are like five percent of families living in Rakuzan is still below the poverty line."

His husband pinches his nose, "I can see that even with the improvements in the labor laws, there are still people that are suffering. I do not know what the best way to affix that issue is."

"What about the vaults?"

"The vaults?"

"Yes. The royal treasury is there. I know it's there to pay the military force, but just of it is just collecting dust and I think it'll be more efficient to bring some money into the country by increasing the pay rate in places with lots of employees like factories and such." Furihata suggests.

"Hmmm…I can see how that might be a good way to not only increase pay rates for underpaid employees but also increase morale. I will take what you said into consideration." Akashi says while tapping his chin with his index finger.

He looks at him, "You're different."

Akashi acknowledges his statement with a small nod, "You caught on."

"It took some time, but there's something different." Furihata breathes out.

"Are you going to ask?"

"Do you want me to?"

His husband softly caresses his face with his right hand, "Listen Kouki, you do not need to pretend to care. I am aware that we agreed to meet each other halfway, but I feel that I have jumped into the decision too prematurely. I hope that you can understand that it will take some time for me to uphold my end of that agreement."

Furihata's throat is strained, the hand touching him feels like it burned him, "W-Why the sudden change of heart? I thought we made progress the other day in the gardens."

"I am been too hasty in my decision to agree to meet you halfway. And as for what occurred in the gardens, it was something that I will never forget." Akashi strokes his cheek with his thumb.

"I thought…..I thought you started caring for me." His body shakes and he had such a hard time getting his words out with his dry throat.

" _Then….I suppose you do not know me that well after all."_

 _Choking back hot tears, he replies, "Yeah… I guess I don't."_

He looks like Hell.

He knows he does.

Only about an hour away from their destination on the outskirts of Shuutoku, Furihata has been spending time in the bathroom. Trying to gather his thoughts. To collect the tears he tries to hold back. It's pretty ugly if he's being honest. Hot trails of grief inking his cheeks. Eyes red-rimmed from the constant dry heaving and stuttering breathing. Voice cracked. Hands shaking. Whimpers breaking free from his lips. The tired, saddened expression on his face when he looks at himself in the mirror.

He _hates_ it. Feeling so exhausted and frankly, heart-broken. Just when he thought he _finally_ got through with his husband and made some type of progress, it goes back about five steps. His plans to get closer to his husband simply backfired on him. Furihata is tired of the tears. Of the pain and fear. These thoughts race through his mind as he deeply inhales. The brunette replayed the same thing in his head. Mocking him. Playing with his feelings. Tugging at his heart painfully. It _hurts._

It stabbed him mercilessly. Over and over and over and over. In an endless rhythm of pain. _"Then….I suppose you do not know me that well after all."_ Those words. Being said in that cold, detached voice. Seeing Seijuurou's serious expression as he told him those hurtful words. It **hurt**. He was in _pain._ Pain that grew deeply rooted into his chest. Furihata never felt this way towards this way with anyone before. He bites his lips. _Tries_ to ignore the squeeze in his tightened heart. His hands brush over the silky kimono. Breathe. _In and out. In and out._ _In and out. In and out._

For the first time in his life, Furihata doesn't know how he feels. He's usually aware of his emotions. But now? His feelings are a disaster. All over the place. In a messy, unorganized manner. His world had been turned upside down since he married Akashi Seijuurou. At this moment, nothing in his world makes any sense anymore. It's overwhelming not understanding what's going on with his heart. The brunette takes in his ruined, red-eyed appearance with dried tears on his face when he realizes it. The worst type of realization to ever discover in his whole eighteen years of being alive.

 _He's fallen in love with Akashi Seijuurou._

Is it possible to turn invisible?

Because that is what Furihata wants to do now.

Okay. He's in love with Akashi Seijuurou. The _worst_ possible person to ever have romantic feelings for. As in he had a better chance with that girl he had his first kiss with than falling for Seijuurou. Does he not have any taste? People might expect for him to love his husband. 'Cause, duh, that's his freaking _husband_. He is literally married to the guy. It's ridiculous. What a troublesome predicament that he somehow got himself into.

Furihata did NOT ask for this. He really didn't. He assumed he would fall some nice girl or guy back in his village and have a mediocre life with a lovely family. Now, everything is a jumbled complication. He's in love. And, the person he cares for is a cold-hearted bastard. The guy had him caged up and he suddenly developed _feelings_ for him? Stockholm syndrome much? He should laugh at the insane twist of fate. It's funny. Almost. The urge to laugh and cry at the same time truly is strong. He really has horrible tastes in who he likes romantically.

He had been in denial at the realization that he is _in-love-with-the-worst-possible-person-on-Earth_ while climbing off the boat and on to Shuutoku territory. He wonders if the bodyguards think he lost his mind. Takao greets them eagerly while explaining that King Midorima was wrapped up in some meeting with his council to be able to welcome them. They hopped into a carriage to whisk them off to the deep jungles that surround the kingdom. There were small dragons flying about amongst the exotic creatures that live in the forest. Furihata thinks about the request he made to Seijuurou. He hopes that his husband took his suggestion about putting in laws to protect the dragons into some serious thought.

They finally got to palace after about twenty minutes. Before he could say anything, Takao grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from Seijuurou. He doesn't know if he should feel grateful to his friend or relieved that he does not have to deal with the awkwardness of being next to the emperor while knowing he loves him. That would have been really uncomfortable.

The two walked off to large double, dark green doors. Inside was a rather simplistic and warm room. There was a large collection of pillows in a variety of colors on the ornate carpet. A small row of bookshelves lined one of the walls and on the opposite side was a vanity mirror. He spots an extremely plushy couch that seems like it can fit about five people at once. A low table with sitting cushions a bit off center. There was a fancy china set, two steaming cups of tea, a plate of cookies and a platter of tiny cakes with some utensils.

"Kazu, what is this?" He asks.

"This is kind of like a hangout room that I use when I have friends over. A lot less stuffy than having to sit in a dining room and less weird than taking you to the master bedroom." Takao says.

He takes a seat on top of the sitting cushions and takes a cup of tea that his friend offers him, "Thanks for bringing me here then. It's a lovely room."

The other smiles brightly, "Thanks! I come here sometimes when Shin-Chan is busy with his duties. Besides, we can complain all we want about our husband and bond at the same time! Don't you think that's a great idea?"

"Yeah, it is." He sighs deeply and it seems his friend caught on to his current mood.

"What's wrong? You've been off since you came here." Takao looks at him with concern in his eyes.

Furihata sighs again, "Um….did you fall in love with King Midorima before or after you got married?  
Takao blinks, "A bit of both actually. At first, I wanted him to acknowledge me and stuff. We spent a lot of time together 'cause that was my goal. During that time, I took the time to really get to know him underneath the prissy, kind of cold appearance he has. I developed feelings for him after that. I didn't really fall in love until a bit after we got married. Our marriage isn't perfect or anything, but I do love him with all my heart."

"I see…" Was all he could add.

"Why do you ask? Did….Emperor Akashi do something to you?"

That very sentence made him launch into the story of how he got married to the emperor. From the day he rescued him to the time they walked in the gardens at the Yosen palace. He even included the parts where he was treated like dirt by his husband. Furihata talked about what had happened right before they got to Shuutoku as well. It felt freeing. Sharing all these feelings and thoughts with someone else. Especially after holding it in for so long. While he spoke, Takao just listened and didn't intervene. He let him finish what he wanted to say and didn't interrupt for a single moment.

When he spoke about how heartbroken he felt about Seijuurou's words and realizing his love for him, he pretty much started crying. More ugly tears. Choked sobs and wrecked heaving. He can actually release the pain he felt in front of someone he trusts instead of having to handle it by himself. By the time he finished, Furihata felt a lot better. He's also thankful that Takao didn't bring up the fact that he pretty much swallowed up all the desserts during his blabbering session.

"Wow." Was the first thing Takao said when he finished his tale.

"Yeah, everything is screwed up and even me loving him sounds kinds of twisted." He sniffles.

Takao hums, "Yeah, it's kind of fucked up. But, it's not twisted to want to care for someone. And, I say that you went through a lot of shit with him…I don't know what's going on in that guy's head but you need to find a way to love him despite the crap he gives you."

Furihata knows he's making a good point, "You're right. But how? Just when I thought I made some kind of progress with him, we go five steps backward! It's really maddening!"

"You guys are kind of like Beauty and the Beast…." He cackles.

"Now's not the time to make jokes! You're supposed to help me!" Furihata yells out in slight annoyance.

Takao stops, "Fine, fine! Anyways, the guy is a huge jerk that has emotional constipation and two sides of himself that cannot _seem_ to reach any kind of agreement. It'll be hard to love a guy like that. But, I think you can find a way to show him that you're not leaving him and you are there to stay."

Furihata sees what he is trying to say. It's true. Seijuurou isn't easy to love. There seems to be a fear that he'll leave him. He can remember the times that his husband looked scared at the prospect of the idea of him running away. He saw the way Seijuurou breathed out in relief when he promised to never leave or abandon him. The brunette knows he will have to find a way to get the emperor to see that there is someone who actually loves him and doesn't fear him. Takao doesn't have all the answers that he needs to solve his problems. He will have to settle the matter on his own.

It's fine if Seijuurou doesn't return his feelings. All he wants is to show his husband that he will be there for him in the end. He can only hope that his love will be enough to help Seijuurou with the demons that haunt his mind. Furihata will take Takao's advice into consideration on how to give his husband the care that he had missed out his whole life. With a brand new determination, Furihata has the ambition to love Akashi Seijuurou with all that he has.

 _He can only hope for the best_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
